


The Adventure Begins

by Kryodragon



Series: Children of Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Companions, Gen, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryodragon/pseuds/Kryodragon
Summary: The Children of Time Series is a chronicle of events from the point of view if its characters. In book 1 we follow the events of a girl who seems to live a drab life in the city limits of Seattle, only to be swept up into a whirlwind of adventures with the time lord only better known as The Doctor. This takes place after the prequel, Darklight.





	1. Chasing Rabbits

_It originally had been a day just like any other; predictable, boring, and long. Yet such was the life of existence. A day in day out conundrum of normal repetition with no one the wiser to what lie beyond cage like walls. Unless of course they were me. Just one of those lucky (or maybe unlucky) few, who become part of that small percentile who were special enough to see through the cracks of the known universe and peer into its eternity, even for just the briefest of moments, then normal began to stand for something much different. Idea's that normally should be truly insane become normal and what should be normal, becomes just simply absurd. Like for example walking your dog becomes a repetitive insane task that just seems dull and strange, compared to possibly taking the DeLorean around the block or two in time and space, which mind you would be quite enthralling in comparison._

_What does all this nonsense mean? Very little if you don't care what I have to say, but for those who do, it can mean all the universe. It means one might believe, you believe. Believe in what you might ask? The Doctor of course. Yes, yes I can hear it now, "You mean Doctor Who? Doctor Who's not real, it's a TV show, your nuts!" First off, yes he is real and yes it's a show both are true, second off, it's just The Doctor not Doctor Who. People get that confused when watching the enamoring show. Who is the question always asked when encountered with the strange mysterious man known as the Doctor._

_Let me explain better, this not about the dramatically arousing show, this is about The Doctor. I mean come on people! Is it really so hard to believe! That the Doctor could be out there, right now, on some adventure! Isn't it even the slightest bit possible that what we read, what we write, could be somewhere else real as flesh and blood as you the reader, yes you, and I the writer sitting here having wrote this damn thing. Well...in any case, try and keep up and wrap your brain around this because it's not going to get any less strange. But.....you know....if you clearly don't want to believe me, go ahead, stop perusing or doing whatever means it is your reading this, call me nonsense, but note this....once you leave you might never find out just how...I met the Doctor... or what happened next after that. Come onnnn....you can't tell me your Whovian mind isn't reeling! That it doesn't want to know.....you know you want to look, you desire to keep reading. Because you know if you don't you'd never forgive yourself as a fan. Ah, see now I got you, I see that awkward smile starting to play across your face. So how about it? Want to go on an adventure with me? Explore what I know?_

_Let's begin then. My story starts just before I met that amazing man and his blue gem of a box...._

Light streamed through a cream drape shaded window as sounds of early morning life buzzed outside. It beckoned for me patiently as I slept in the hollow shape of the windows' shadows waiting for me to awake from slumber. Suddenly a beeping sound came from an oak table next to me. I reached my fair hand out blindly, attempting to silence the annoying sound. Alas, I smacked the rectangular object to the floor with a clatter, its screen going dark as it landed. Sadly it still wailed like a banshee none the less from its new resting spot. A groan later I raised my brown haired head out from under its cloth hiding place it had been before. Messed and tangled, the hair revealed my youthful feminine face distraught in attempt to shut the obnoxious noise up. Finally though, I was able to reach down with some matter of struggle, grab the phone that had fallen, and activated the screen long enough to press the end alarm button before letting the screen go dark again and dropping it firmly in annoyance back on the bed. A part of me just wanted to flop back over and go back to sleep, but unfortunately I know I had to get up.

Running a hand through my hair while exhaling, I got up and went over to the mirror in my room to survey the damage that last night's sleep had done to me. When my reflection was revealed, I gave a strange poop face at it. I didn't like how it looked at the moment, not one bit, but what could I really do other than get ready the best I could. I was still half dead to the world though. Giving up, I left my dreadful image only to find it again in the bathroom where I began to get ready for the morning.

Getting ready was like breathing, at least for me, and as I did each step it was just another moment of time that vanished without a single thought put into it. I probably could have put more effort into my appearance, but why bother right...right. So instead I just took a shower quickly, brushed my teeth and hair, finished up, got dressed, collected my things, and went out the door to face another day of living hell. I didn't even get the curtesy of a meal before I left, there just had been no time and nothing easy to just grab and go. I still had to go grocery shopping over the weekend. In any case, what was living in a city for if one couldn't just stop along the way to get a quick pre made meal if one wasn't going to use the opportunity? To be honest, it's typically it's what I did.

I'd go to the local café, grab a hot bagel and some coffee and then would whisk myself off to my next task. Today was no different, and as far as I was concerned that was okay. I had to have my coffee though, there was no way around it. It was either coffee, or having me tired and maybe a cranky monster person before lunch.

My walk was purposeful as I strolled down the street like a boss on a mission. Blue jeans, deep purple long sleeve shirt, and of course mini backpack slung over one shoulder with purpose (because duel strapped bags that small never really should be called a purse, nerd I know); I made my way to the café. The sun was out with very few clouds in the deep blue sky, yet it was not so hot out to warrant a tank top. The moment I reached the shop I took a moment to look at the door before stepping in through its glass frame. The moment I was inside, the scent of coffee just made my body relax. This was my favorite place to go, well at least one of my favorites anyway. As I got into the bustling morning line, I found myself inevitably sandwiched between two people.

No big deal, it was the inner city after all, but something at the back of my mind itched like a scratched that just decided to suddenly make itself known, but it had nothing to do with the two people I was sandwiched between actually. It was something else, something far off, like something I forgot. Maybe it was that I possibly forgot to lock the door before I left. Or forgot some item on hand...no I had my phone, keys, laptop, etc. So that couldn't have been it. Maybe I was supposed to call someone? No, that didn't sound right either. Unfortunately I had to let the thought go because it was interrupted by someone asking for my order.

I shook my head a replied, "I'd like a Grande iced white mocha with raspberry, extra whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, and sprinkles please. Oh and can I get a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese. Thanks."

The man behind the counter took my order and handed me a receipt after I paid for the drink and food. Out of habit my eyes drifted about the room as I walked over to wait for my order at the tall kiosk. That itch was still there. It even made my body so anxious I couldn't stand in one place still for very long. Crossing my arms to try and feel a sense of security, I bit at my lower lip as I looked around once again. There was nothing unusual about the coffee shop, yet I somehow felt uneasy. It even felt like forever before I was able to get my drink and bagel. Fifteen minutes can seem like forever in a moment like mine.

Finally my coffee and food came and I was able to grab it, then I went to walk out the door. As I passed to the door, I felt like hair on the back of my neck prickled just a bit as if I were being watched, but I waved it off as I pushed the café shops door open. Walking out onto the street, I shook my head for being so foolish about the feelings I had and took a long sip of my coffee as I began to stride down the sidewalk. It was now off to the dull part of my day, which with a cup of coffee and bagel in hand was decently tolerable until the coffee was gone of course. A nine to five sort of job was not a bad thing, it put money in my pocket, and food on the table, but it never really gave me that wow factor.

Seeing as I was young, I was an employee at the bottom of the financial food chain. My status wasn't my life career though, it was just to keep me from being that one step away from homeless. However, with the boss we had, there was something enough to make one wonder if being homeless was better than dealing with the jerk's antics day in and day out. Alas a girl in a cubical couldn't raise her voice loud enough to say no to someone at the top, at least not alone anyway.

Cazrin Co. Tower was a multi cooperation that deluged it wealth into many pots. I myself, mostly worked the customer service department. A meager job, but one that needed to be done. I'd like to think I'm a decent socializer, at least on the phone anyway. I could answer calls like nobody's business, only because I didn't have to see the persons face, but stick me in front of a crowd of individuals in a public space, well that's a whole different story. In public I'd consider myself more of a recluse, but I tried though even if it meant face planting once in a while.

As I reached the building I gave some familiar faces an audible hello before I walked into through the turning glass carousel doors that led into the main lobby. Any feeling of edgy was completely gone by this point thanks to the partial drank coffee in hand. The routine felt normalized again. With the sounds of the information desk phones ringing and people talking to each other, either face to face or on their private cells, I walked by them undisturbed to a sectioned off suite where plenty of cubicles resided, each perfectly set within a perfect little row that if looked at from the right view would make one think possibly of a squared up beehive, because quite honestly that was what it was.

Putting my coffee down out of habit, I began my day like usual. I started up my computer and was just about to get some other things situated on my desk when a voice from behind made me actually jump a bit. Cursing under my breath I turned to see one of my coworkers standing at the edge of the cubicle. He had been asking me something, and because I was totally focused on just getting ready for the day, I hadn't exactly heard what he had said.

"Hmm?" I asked, sadly in a dumbly unknowing fashion as I pushed some hair out of my face.

"I was just asking if you were going to be going to the party this weekend James was planning on hosting." he seemed to muse again, a sort of smile played on his fair face as he stared at me. I didn't quite know what to say, and was left floored at the thought. No one usually bothered to ask, so had it been some trick question? Or maybe a joke?

"Umm, I'm not sure. I uh, originally hadn't had plans to. Then again I didn't know about it until now so, uh yeah. Not sure." I babbled off. Why, why did I do that! Sure he was cute...for a blonde, but still, recluse. Social plus public equal's disaster still. That hadn't changed from the few minutes previous that I was outside the suite.

"Awe that's too bad. You really should come. Everyone's going to have a blast. I mean just because the host didn't invite, doesn't mean someone else can't bring a plus one." He said as the words felt like they came out as implying something towards asking me out possibly on a date.

It wasn't like I didn't know this man, he was a coworker named Aaron. He was an alright guy, probably the only one who seemed to care to bother me at different points of the day. The only one to ask me how things were going or even what I was up to. I just somehow though was always left unsure as how to deal with it. Probably because of my public self-social issues. So how was I supposed to answer? It was not like I had ever been on a date before, not even in high school. I didn't have the family there either to help me deal with such interactions. I raced in my mind to think of an answer.

"I'll......think about it." I threw out. Think about it! What was wrong with me! This man was literally gilding his heart out for me on a gold platter and I was going to "think about it"! Well what was said and done, was said and done I couldn't go back on it could I?

"Okay." was all I got in response, a sort of saddened tone drifting off it as I heard it beat against my ears like someone just smacking me upside the head. Or at least it's what I was imagining what was going on. I couldn't always tell the difference. "Just...let me know. You know where my cubicle is if you change your mind."

Oh come on! This was ridiculous! I had to change my mind. Alas though the words never slipped off my lips like I wanted them too. Instead I gave in response with a small smile, "I will, I promise."

I watched as he was deflated as walked away back to his cubicle a few rows down from mine. Like the idiot I felt, I sat with a plop down into my chair and sighed heavily. For a moment I just sat their staring that the grey cream fabric covered wood walls that lined my little rat box. I wanted to bang my head against something right then and there, but instead I let it fall drooped backwards into the back of my chair with frustration. I silently begged the universe why me before I gave out a small audible groan of frustration at the air, letting my chair spin in a circle before it spied my cubic neighbor next door to me standing there looking at me with a undeterminable face.

"What?!" I asked exasperatedly to her.

"You so totally should have said yes." she stated as if she seemed to mock my own mind. I rolled my eyes at her dejectedly.

"Shut up Sansa."

"What! You should have! Just saying!" she stated in an almost trying to nudge me to get out of my seat and go do it then and there. Maybe I would have, but instead my legs just didn't want to do the hard lifting part.

"Later." I stated and put my headset on so I could get started for work. Last thing I needed was one of the heads of the floor getting snoopy and reporting me. I liked Sansa, probably the only girl in the whole suite that I probably got along with best. She was the only one who ever seemed to come over after all for any reason to my house. She was the one who pushed me to try to be more extroverted and less to myself. To be honest I was grateful. Now whether I'd do exactly what I said or not was a completely different situation. Only time and my mind deciding would tell. I had the day after all to decide.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day I found myself taking a break for lunch in the staff room. It was probably the only time I really spent socially with a room full of people on a work basis. Usually though I sat alone, deemed sort of the "odd ball" of the workplace. Not that, that was a bad thing, it just happened. Again I found myself confronted by Aaron, who when he saw me seemed still just as dejected as he had been when he had left my cubical. My eyes closed a bit while I looked at my sad excuse for a lunch as I tried to reconcile with whether to change my mind about going to a party with him. Damn Sansa and her enabling. I gave a sigh as I looked over at him again.

"Hey Aaron?" I began. Oh gods he looked back at me, I thought to myself frantically. "Um, about earlier...."

His eyes perked up a bit with a sort of glow. Why, oh why did he have to do that? It wasn't going to make it any easier. Sadly I opened my mouth, now I was going to have to actually say something.

"Yes." I stated flatly and then gave a faint smile.

"Really?" he asked hopeful. "Yes about the party?"

"Really." I stated back and took a sip from the cup I had near me of warm tea I had got from the pot on the counter. I swear the moment I looked over the rim of the cup I could see the smile creeping across his face Well that did it, I was going off to some party I didn't even think I was going to enjoy at all because I really didn't know anyone. Yes it was going with a genuine cute guy, but I was certain by the time I got there I'd be ditched. Self-conscious perceptions I suppose, but hey who could blame me.

I could also tell Sansa was pleased with herself as she passed by me to get something from the counter. All I could do was glance her a "shut up" face before going back to my drink. My semi happy moment, however, had been quickly interrupted by another one of the co-workers for one of the other cubical areas came in looking quite jittery. My gaze, along with many of the others, followed the dude as he rushed his way to the coffee pot and pour himself a huge cup, downed it, and then grabbed another and downed that one.

"Dude what's the big deal?" Aaron commented to the man who had come in quite disheveled. I could tell his gaze was piercing and possibly even borderline cranky as he stared over at Aaron.

"No time....haven't slept....really busy....sorry." he downed a third cup before he just took the whole thing and downed the whole hot pot, which was weird. "Must get back to my station. No time to talk."

"Okay...." Aaron stated looking a bit weirded out about the coffee. "The least you could have done was leave the rest of us coffee ya know."

The man didn't answer as he went rushing back out of the staff room. I raised a brow as Aaron and Sansa both gave me a "what was that all about" stare. I didn't even know, I couldn't give them an answer, but as much as it weirded me out to no end, it intrigued me. Why did the guy tweak out like that? I shook my head in indication I had no idea what was going on.

"That was..." Sansa began.

"Strange." Aaron finished. "I know."

"No kidding." I finished as Sansa and Aaron both finally sat down to eat themselves. At the back of my mind I stored the thought of investigating further the situation. Other people who had seen it, had shrugged it off as if it was just some ordinary meltdown someone might have been having, but to me something didn't quite add up. Especially since the coffee stand for the pot was still on, which meant that coffee was scalding hot. My lips thinned into a thoughtful press.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course all I could do was go back to work afterwards, but at one point while I was out printing something off, I found myself catching the same strange employee going somewhere that they normally didn't go. Brows furrowed a bit, I went to investigate. Leaving the printing I was planning to get done not done. So a part of me was concerned about the man who seemed to be going a bit nutty. I followed him out as far as the information desk. I asked the receptionist if she knew who the man was, seeing as it wasn't like I had to know every single person in the Tower. She told me that his name was Jaiden Carlyle. Never met him, but at least I could address him better now.

Unfortunately he already had caught an elevator. I watched as it headed up the floors only to stop on what would be considered the thirteenth floor. Not quite the full executive floor which was quite a few more floors up, so what was he doing on that floor? Normally thirteen for any building was considered a cursed floor. So often it was used for other purposes than what it normally could be, it certainly wasn't offices. A part of me yearned to go up there and find out exactly what it was the man was doing. So I did, I took the elevator. After stepping inside I bit my lower lip lightly out of nervousness. I had no idea what I was going to find. For all I knew I could find a man using a spare room to tweak out on drugs or something, or some other illegal action going on. Or worse, him going and meeting some girl to ...well I just didn't want to know.

My heart raced faster and faster as I reach each floor. It made my stomach drop down like a lead weight. My mind running through all the scenarios I almost forgot that the door would open on the same floor he had gotten off on. It made me jump nearly out of my skin when the little chime went ding. Turning, I looked down the hall that laid before me. It was quiet, and it even looked a bit darker than it probably was, my mind playing more of a trick on me than it actually should have. Softly I took a brave step out of the elevator before the doors decided to close again.

Now I was truly alone on a floor I knew nothing about. There was no one around what so ever, not even a peep of a person's voice could be heard. Where was he? I stared at the doors that lined the hall itself, illuminated by the recessed lights above me. Gulping a bit nervously, I walked forward more, staring at each door as I passed it. Listening for any sign of a human being inside. Maybe I should have brought Sansa or Aaron. Nah, they wouldn't have come. Well maybe Sansa, but she was busy. Oh what did I get myself into? Still nothing though even as I fought mentally with myself. I reached practically the end of the hall before I thought I saw something, maybe even heard something. A light was visible under a wide tan door at the end of the hall. As I approached I began to hold my breath as I listened at the doors face. For the most part all I could hear was the beating of my own heart, then it happened I heard a faint sound from the other side I thought, that's when I carefully turned the handle and swung the door open quickly.

What I saw inside ....

Was nothing? Wait what? How could that be? Had I made a mistake? I couldn't have, no. Yet there it was facing me like a piano being dropped. So what was the hitch? Had I misjudged the room? Was he possibly in another? There wasn't anything even in there except a conference table and chairs. The room was even dark. The sheer fact of that made me shiver. For a moment I took a step in and looked around, a stray eye keeping the door in view just in case. My arms had suddenly started hugging myself in a crossed fashion of protection. The hair on the back of my neck pricked a bit and my shoulders tensed. Something felt....off...about the room, but I couldn't quite make out what. A part of me didn't want to find out. Yet another part of me did. What was wrong with me?! This was crazy. All day things had been weird from the very get go.

At the very least it frustrated me. Well since I found nothing in a dark room with no leads, I slumped with a huff and turned to go back out the door and closed it behind me. That was anticlimactic. I leaned against the door with deflation. A part of me was hoping I'd find out what was going on, but alas no luck. Maybe next time, yeah, next time. Pressing my lips together I pushed off the door eventually and walked back down the hall to the elevator, my gaze only drifting back once to the door before I finished walking with more confidence to the elevator doors.

Once I was back in the elevator I closed my eyes in defeated thought. It was going to seem pretty silly that I was away from my station for so long. I was going to have to give some excuse. The bathroom, that's it the bathroom. Hopefully it would be believed. In any case the moment I got out of the elevator I marched my little behind back to the cubical that was mine, but not before I remembered to get the paper I had gone to print off. In the end, I eventually chalked it up to just being a very peculiar day. One that I probably should have stayed home for, but didn't. Maybe that was the whole point, maybe I wasn't supposed to. How was I supposed to know my curiosity would get the better of me.


	2. Down the Hole

_With me still? Good. I know it doesn't seem like much right now, and at the moment there's no Doctor and no big event to even indicate such, but bear with me, there's more. That day was just the first of many that led me to the man with the box. My retelling might be slightly embellished but hey if it keeps you listening. I shall continue..._

Three days had passed before Jaiden returned to work. It was approaching the weekend quite fast, and folks were scrambling to fill his work until he did. Sadly he was just as tweaky, maybe even more so, than he had been the day I had followed him up the elevator. I still never found out where he had vanished off to. The man, however, was more often to himself than even usual and quite frankly avoided the staff room by all means possible when too many were in there. It was as if the man had a huge secret to hold on to and didn't want to share it with anyone else. All it did though, was make me more intrigued by his alienation.

A part of me wanted to approach him and ask, but at the same time I was hesitant. Where had he been all this time? Something inside gnawed at me telling me it was no place good, wherever it was. I couldn't assume though in any case. I almost did go up to him by the end of the day, but alas I chickened out and went home as was per usual. Yet because my mind was so wrapped up in this mystery, my walks home became more and more paranoid by the second. Things such as wondering if the man knew I was watching him and might be following me because I did know crept into my mind. Or that maybe something was just waiting in the shadows of the Cazrin Tower after work when I'd come out after dark. Any number of things could have filled my head and all would come back to the same scenarios it seemed.

On this particular day I decided to make a stop before going back home to an empty house. There wasn't anyone to go back home to after all so I had time. I stopped at the café, which I normally do before work, but today I decided why not go after as well. It wasn't like I had to get just coffee or bagels, I could get a quick sandwich and maybe some bubble tea instead. So I did, and by that point there was no real rush hour going on for food or drinks thankfully. This allowed me to quickly grab my stuff and vanish to a table right away. I knew having a meal out would hopefully calm the jitters I had started to get from obsessing over this situation.

While I ate I did the typical modern day thing and took my phone out to snoop the social media circuits like twitter, Instagram, Facebook, etc. I had only been about almost halfway through my drink and food, when someone decided to sit at the same table as me. Not that I was bothered or that it wasn't a free country to do so, but it did seem sort of strange. I hadn't noticed though until they said something that they had been there, so I guess if they hadn't I would have never known they were.

"Mind if I sit here a moment?" a male voice stated, I looked up.

"Uh....no." I stated, but then realized by the look on his face that I was saying no he couldn't. "I mean no I don't mind."

I gave a short embarrassed laugh. Boy you really messed that one up I thought to myself. He gave me a smile though. That made me melt just a bit. Whoever they were, I wasn't going to lie they were charming. Then I remembered, I had a date with Aaron and my face went back to staring at my screen, trying to scroll Facebook, but with not much avail as I had before. My cheeks had gone from fair to a deep shade of pink.

"Thanks." they said in return. A silence fell between us at the table, one that I think a knife could have cut through because of how thick it was. He then spoke again, not to me specifically, but just in general. However, this time I jumped and almost dropped my phone, "Does service here always take so long?"

It probably had barely been ten maybe fifteen minutes. I even check the time out of habit and then looked up at the man across from me, "Sometimes, depends on what you ordered."

"Ah I see." the voice was matter of fact as he turned his gaze toward the kiosk. I could tell now that I was paying a bit more attention that he was sitting sideways in the chair, an elbow rested on the table and a closed fist against his cheek as his faded colored jacket outlined his body. Semi long shagged hair etched his features, but it was half way well kept. Had he really been worried about his drink, or was he just trying to make small talk so as not to leave the air between him and I an awkward tension? Either way it got quiet again for a moment.

"Come here often?" I asked, just out of curiosity of course. It seemed obvious he didn't, but what was it of me to assume.

"No, not really." the man stated back, not even looking at me directly. "First time actually, at least to this place anyway."

"Ah." I nodded in approval. "Well I would say it's got the best coffee and sandwiches this side of the Sound."

"Is that so?" he stated in curiosity turning his head just a bit to look over at me again, a small smile playing off his face.

"Yeah, it's not just another Starbucks sitting on a street corner. This café is private owned. Basically a mom and pop shop." I rambled off. Somehow he found that amusing though so I continued, "However, if one is looking for filling foods, the best food around has got to be down on the waterfront."

"Oh?" stated with some interest, his gaze still drifting back to the kiosk. It irked me a bit he wouldn't look me straight on, but I didn't push it, everyone had their quirks.

"Yeah Ivor's has the best fish on the west coast. Granted they aren't mom and pop, but the fish they get, comes I hear straight from the market fresh that's also on the wharf. The whole waterfront is a tourist attraction."

"Hah, do I look like a tourist." the man stated with straight face at first.

"No! I mean.....I'm sorry." I quickly back pedaled.

"Hahaha, that look on your face." he chuckled. "It's alright. You caught me, red handed. I'm not from around here."

"Oh!" I sighed with relief and then gave a bit of a chuckle myself, a hand having gone to my chest out of having a racing heart from fearing I had offended the man. Instead he seemed to brush it off like nothing and instead made light of the situation.

"So thank you. I might have to go check out these things before leaving." he mused.

I looked down at the phone again, but now I was bored with reading what was on the screen. The man had drawn my curiosity. Like where was this man from? Why was he visiting? Who was he visiting? Question after question entered my mind. I put my phone down and looked back up at him, a new light invigorated in my eyes.

"Well...." I began. "If that's the case there are a lot of things to see around here."

"Like?" he raised a brow.

"The Farris Wheel, especially at sunset." I offered. "There's the old fashion carousal, plenty of stores, the aquarium. Those are on the waterfront. Or the Needle, it rotates high above the city line. I hear notes are passed among patrons who dine there. There's also the museums. The musical fountain, they sometimes have the orchestra play there. Of course there's plenty of theatrical things to see like the opera. Or going to concerts or small time musicians in places like these. And there's the EMP."

"What's EMP?" he mused.

"Experimental Music Project of course." I blurted like a nerd.

"Of course." he smirked. By the look on his face it might have been something up his ally maybe.

"Some of the greatest musicians have their guitars stuck in a huge art like structure that spans two floors." I stated acting a bit like a fan girl I realized.

"Sounds quite interesting. Definitely plenty to see." his eyes seemed off distant somewhere for a moment before his order was called and he ended up going and grabbing it before coming back and looking down at me. "Perhaps if we cross paths again, you might have to just show me some of those places."

My brain suddenly took a roller coaster at those words. Had he just indicated he wanted to see me again somehow? Oh dear. It made me swallow very hard in deed, so I used my drink as an escape to show how much that made me go pale. My usual social awkward shyness finally catching up with me as was per usual. Trying not to feel like wanting to pass out from shock of that I said very meekly, "Sure."

"Lovely." he stated with a smile, took a drink, and began to walk away. "See ya around."

"Bye." I waved faintly and then just sat there before decided to face plant the table. All I could think was frack my life. I tried to take another drink of what I had, and realized I had been drinking it the whole time and now was out completely, bummer.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't see the stranger at the café again all the rest that week. I was, however, able to keep an eye out on the coworker, Jaiden. The strangeness hadn't changed. By the weekend, I was nervous to go to the party I had been informed of earlier that week. It was so bad, that I had found myself for about two hours straight staring at my looks in the mirror trying to coax myself that it would be alright because who could I trust better than trusting myself.

I eventually found an outfit I thought was suitable for a party like the kind I was being invited too, but not before I had made a complete mess of my room in the process of finding one. In the end I tried cleaning it up a bit, but alas I was still certain that if anyone saw it, they'd figure I was a lazy slob or something. It didn't help that by the time I had finished getting ready, that my ride and date, couldn't forget that, would be arriving soon. So there was no doubt that I felt like I was in a whirlwind rush by the end of getting ready. I didn't even put much for makeup on. Not that I was a huge fan of wearing such, but on special occasions I would. It all just really depended.

Eventually Aaron showed, and I was grateful. The last thing I wanted was to keep him waiting. As I finally left my abode, I noticed his car was definitely one of them top of the line sort. Probably what he spent most of his nine to five paycheck on. There he was though, standing outside his driver side door, smiling at me like a yearling old foal. I couldn't help but smile back in return as I made my way to the deep midnight colored vehicle.

"Hi." was all I could seem to get out.

"Hi." He replied back with a wave. "You're looking nice tonight."

"Well I didn't think I had to dress up like I was going to some royal ball now did I?" I mused in response.

"No." he stated quickly. He looked offended, like he thought he might have said something wrong. Wow, maybe he really was a genuine sensitive sort. I should thank him for the compliment maybe that would help.

"Thanks though." I tried to back pedal with words. "I'm sorry I'm just not used to these sorts of outings."

"I can see that. Well just relax, you'll be fine. We're gonna meet Sansa at the party and all will be right with the world." he seemed to try and assure. "She said she was coming with a date."

"A date?" I reeled and then thought, since when?

"Yeah some dude she met recently. Said they had heard about the party and wanted to come. They said they were a friend of the host and was willing to go as her plus one. Go figure right. I don't know it's whatever to me. As long as Sansa is happy and keeps her googly eyes and drool festing to herself it's not a problem."

I had to laugh, that sounded about to be the most normal thing I had heard all day today from Aaron, or anyone really for that matter. Without another word I got into the car and fastened my seatbelt. Aaron climbed in on the other side and did the same before starting the vehicle. Through the speakers came music I had not expected Aaron to be a fan of. Well maybe I could if I tried hard enough, but just from first glance it was really hard to tell. I mean who'd of thought Aaron big shot employee of the month type extraordinaire, was a fan of country. He looked a bit embarrassed of the fact.

"Sorry, was listening to the radio and song I liked came on." he stated quickly and turned the station, thinking I was probably more a pop girl than someone who'd like the off the beaten path genres.

"Oh no, its fine. Really I don't mind. Country is ... cool ... in its own way." I tried to offer.

"No its not. The look on your face says something else." Aaron stated honestly.

"Yes it is! Sure it is!" okay I couldn't take the stare, I fold. "Alright no, but hey if you like it so be it. I myself like a couple country songs here and there but that's not my thing really. It kind of depends on the artist. Now give me some classic woman's rock or even modern, and then we'll be talking."

"Oh so your one of them types huh?" Aaron teased.

"Shush, there's nothing wrong with eighties rock. Pat Benatar was perfectly fine and so was Stevie Nix." I tried to defend. "They were pioneers of their time."

"I just think it's cute you're into things that aren't of today."

"Oh so what, you think I'm just another pop star wanna be?" I teased my best serious face on.

"I uh no! I mean," he paused a moment. "Ohhhh ...I didn't mean it that way!"

I chucked, "Ah don't get your undies in a bunch I was teasing."

"Oh .... Hahaha." he sighed with a bit of relief as we pulled away from my front yard area. It wouldn't take us long to get to the party, but with the time in between, it left a looming feeling in my stomach none the less.

"So..." I began. "Are you excited to be going?"

"To what? The party?" he asked, and I just nodded in response. "Well yeah of course. I mean why not, lots of the company are going to be there. It'll be great and fun, getting to socialize with others from work. You should really try and get out more."

"Yeah I suppose." I stated my voice sounding not as sure.

"Hey look, it'll be great. You'll have fun. I'll have fun. Sansa and her little date will have fun. It will be a blast, just saying. So stop worrying." he offered. "Seriously, I have watched you whittle away your life in that cubical at work day in and day out. I can tell it's really not your cup of tea. And to be quite honest, that's a good thing. Not everyone's cut out for the cube life."

"Says Mr. Employee of the month." I accidently backlashed out of habit, not realizing it wasn't nice, he was only trying to help.

"Okay I suppose I deserved that one." He said a bit bruised at my comment.

"No you didn't." I looked own.

"Sure I did," he nodded and then looked briefly over. "It's not how I meant it though. I too was like you once, hated my job, the bland nine to five. Still do to be honest. I'd rather do what my true dream was, not be almost sitting pretty at the head of a department."

"And miss having a supped up car like this? Or a large paycheck come in?" I asked, a part of me as the lesser poorer employee wanted to be a tad bitter. This was part of why I never got out, I sucked at discussing things that could involve myself. Yet he didn't falter it seemed. Something just made this dude seem too perfect.

"Well the perks are nice, mind you, but alas it doesn't really make me truly happy." He admitted with a sigh.

"Why not?" I was genuinely curious.

"Because, money can get you only so far. You can only try and be one of the quote unquote good ol' boys for so long before it just leaves you as hallow as a one night stand." Aaron stated and then chuckled. "So you see, parties like these aren't just for the fact of status, it's the fact I have friends there whom I want to hang out with and see. And yeah maybe take advantage of the ritzy snobby foods. Just don't give me a batch of caviar that stuff is gross. I love sea food, but I like the dive bar kind. Straight up fish and chips for me yes sir. I'd rather go down to the wharf and get fresh salmon or trout. Not some little eggs on a gold trimmed china platter."

The words that rolled off Aaron's mouth made him sound more like a normal average person who lived from paycheck to paycheck than living up the life of luxury. How in the blazes could that even be possible!? He had clearly reeled me in on this thought train.

"So wait, I don't get it. You live like your large, but you sound like just another Joe blow from down the street who lives in an apartment? How in the world is that possible?" I sounded flabbergasted. "I mean sorry it's none of my business."

I looked down at my hands that had started twiddling with themselves out of nervousness and embarrassment.

"Hahaha, that's because I am just that dude down the road who lives in an apartment." he admitted with a laugh. "I mean come on you seriously believe I live in some big awesome house? Nah. Why bother when I'd be the only one living in it. Oh, I suppose I couldddd put my plethora of Employee of the Month trophies up that you believe I seem to have along with a huge garage for this supped up car I got. Oh and for an icing on the top of the cake maybe have a dog named Fefe to go along with it."

I couldn't help but giggle at the snark he was serving me in return. He totally had me there. I had been being a complete jerk and he served it to me in the kindest way possible. I deserved it and I knew that.

"Okay, okay you made your point." I laughed. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Exactly." he stated matter of fact.

"I got to say though, that was pretty funny to think about." I offered.

"Yea sort of. Kind of scary too, to be honest. Especially the dog name Fefe. All I could imagine was, was something pink and poodle looking." Aaron gave a blah face at the idea of a pink fluffy dog. "Or maybe one of them small yippy Pomeranians I'd love nothing more than to use for a football during super bowl season."

"Yeah that does seem a bit scary." I said as I could tell my thoughts were drifting away from the party and more onto Aaron, which was a good thing actually. My cheeks reddened. Was I actually starting to like, like this dude and not just casually like him for the sake of going to some party I could care less about since I really didn't know that many people? The thoughts left me warm feeling in areas I normally didn't feel warm like my chest and face and maybe even my hands too.

He had went on to talk more but with my mind distracted I couldn't make out all of what he was saying, but I tried to keep an open mind to anything of relevance as I tried to control myself. As much as I could tell he had gone on about football a bit, not something I was completely into, but could tolerate if with a room of friends that did. He even said one of his dreams was to go into college football and then hopefully make majors, but alas he admitted he wasn't quite cut out for the rigorous end of the sport and even admitted he wasn't into using just to get an edge in the game. He then went into a bit more about the guys at work seeing as the discussion about football had led to something to do with the stuff at work. That's when he finally roundabout to a topic I had hoped wouldn't crop up during this particular night.

"So what do you thinks up with Jaiden?" he asked finally drawing me out of me almost ear ringing, rib burning revere.

"Um, I don't know." I admitted. "I mean, he's been disappearing off to the thirteenth floor a lot, and it's made him start acting weird. Other than that though, I don't know."

"Oh. When did you see that?" he inquired.

"Uh the first time a while back, that day he came in and down that pot of hot coffee."

"Ah, I see. Yeah, some of the other big dogs have been saying that Jaiden's been sort of just cracking the past few weeks, maybe even past few months or so. Not really sure." Aaron offered. "I tried asking about, but no one else knows what's going on with him either. It's kind of weird."

I almost wanted to tell him I had followed Jaiden up to the thirteenth floor one day, but I kept my mouth shut. The last thing I needed was to be put too far right in the middle of things and become a target myself. I couldn't just sit there either and say nothing.

"Yeah, I have a feeling if this keeps up they'll fire him soon. I'm sure he's been tweaking out because of some cut in pay or hours or something. Though it doesn't seem like managements out for him so I don't know."

Aaron shook his head about it and quirked one side of his lips in an odd dislikable smile. For a long few moments he looked over the dash board out the window to where we were going. The discussion had cut down some of our travel but we still weren't there yet. I pursed my lips a bit trying to think of a more positive thought, and then one came to me.

"Hey, maybe he'll be at the party too? Maybe he got invited or someone saw how bad off he's been and did. To try and cheer him up ya know." I stated with a light voice.

"Huh, now there's a thought I hadn't thought about. Good one." Aaron said, a genuine smile on his face at that comment. That grin, oh that grin, its unnatural magic made me have to smile back without control of my own mouth. Damn his charm, damn him, damn it all!

"Thanks." I said with a small laugh and looked out the window again, trying to tear my gaze away from his face. This was not going to be an easy night, no sir re bob. Yet somehow easy was not my gamer mode, hard or extreme was. Frack my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later we finally managed to get to the party. Any other discussion during the car ride had been much more casual. More like us talking about the things we liked, places we been, etc. Stuff that a real date would have gone on about, that anyone else outside of conversation would have cared less about. He had even gone on to mention that he actually was a pet lover and that he had a German Shepard dog named Charlie that he often times called Captain as well since it was close in tone anyway.

The topic of Jaiden had been dropped all together after that brief inquiry. I was thankful too, because after a week worth of dealing with it, I was just this side of the line of getting tired of hearing about it from others. Partially because it was all the same news over and over, and partially because I did want to know what was going on. My curious nature always had the better of me.

Before I could get too far away from the parked car though with Aaron, a pair of arms glomped around my neck and a higher pitched "Squee" sort of sound emanated right next to my ear. I knew just from the sound alone who had arm attacked me, it was Sansa happy to see me there.

"I know it!" she stated with glee. "I know I could get you here somehow. Girls pay up!"

She let go of me after giving me a strong air constricting hug and then held her hands out for two girls that flanked her. They both put bills in her hands. They had been betting on me. Thanks a lot Sansa your faith in me is over flowing. She then went and gave Aaron a quick hug before looking back at me.

"Thanks for making sure she got out of the house Aaron." Sansa chirped.

"Yeah, no problem." Aaron awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "So shall we go inside, or are we just gonna party out here all night?"

"Right!" Sansa said excitedly. "That reminds me. You, come with me!"

And now I was going to be drug from where I was temporarily rooted. My eyes went wide as I was lunged forward into the night towards the building the partying was being held. I gave a quick glance back at Aaron with a pleading gaze. All he did was shrugged at me.

"You too lover boy." Sansa said sharply towards Aaron, whom just magically seemed to follow after being commanded to come. The entourage followed as well making the group at the moment four girls to one guy. To any outsider that would make Aaron look pretty swag to say the least, but it was far from the truth.

"Where are we going?!" I cried out, unable to stop our momentum. The sounds of loud music stared to drift in as we entered inside the building. The girls who had been with us departed to wherever they were wanting to go. Of course it had to be club and dubstep music for the sake of being able to talk rather than dance and enjoy self in such a manner. Then again I suppose those were only my thoughts on the matter and not everyone else, seeing as some people I could tell in the whirl wind of movement, were actually dancing to the current song playing. Some more provocatively than others.

"You'll see! I want you to meet someone?" she stated excitedly.

"Let me guess, your date? Aaron told me you had come with somebody." I stated.

"How dare you Aaron, go and spoil all my surprises! Shame on you! For shame!" she said dramatically.

"I know I know I'm such a truly awful person. Tell me a story I don't know Sansa." Aaron teased dryly. All she gave in response was a pout face of pathetic.

"Well you're no fun at all." she stated with a small brood, then began to look around.

"Nope, none whatsoever." he said still following.

"Where is he?" she looked a bit frustrated not finding the person she was looking for, and then before I could catch myself a breath or balance she zipped off again, bee lining for the target she had been looking for. Before I knew it I was careening right towards an open ended table with no chairs that had lots of platters on top of it along with a punch bowl and cups at one end. The punch end was the part I was heading towards. However, before I could go face first into the delicious red liquid that would be as my doom, I was stopped by a pair of strong, yet somehow gentle hands. They righted me, from face planting the bowl, no thanks to Sansa. I was going to have to remind her how much of a terrible friend she could be sometimes, or at least how much of a truly klutzy one she was. Either way in the moment I was a bit flustered at her for almost being flung into a fruity bliss. I'd forgive her later, I was sure of it.

"Whoa there," a voice so familiar stated. Why was that voice familiar? Why did it make my heart race? Why the hell were my cheeks turning a bright red all over again like they had in the car? I just had to look up into that voices face, and then.....oh my god. IT WAS HIM! How? Why? Who? What? When? All the questions imaginable just started to bubble up into my head. This guy, I hadn't seen for days, just so happed to suddenly show up at a party that he somehow got invited to. That was Sansa's date!? What the actual what!? Mind blown.....game over.

There I was though, his hands around my upper arms, and me just staring like a guppy fish square into his brilliant soft blue gray eyes. How had I not quite taken notice to those before? My gaze then drifted down to that soft casual smile he seemed to be giving me, even though his eyes seemed to be telling a terribly different story. One that seemed more concerned than happy. He actually cared if I was alright. I didn't really know this man, excepted as the coffee man in the coat, but as I stared at his engraving gaze, I began to feel like I had known him for so much longer than that.

Somehow it felt like for the briefest of moments time seemed to slow down as our gazes locked. I wanted to know more about this mystery man. To find out his secrets. His touch even made me relax, more so than any time I had ever been before. My eyes, without moving my head, glance momentarily down at his left hand on my forearm. It was smooth, somewhat youthful, but at the same time felt like it had seen experience of some kind or another. Then just as fast as time seemed to slow down for a moment, it then seemed to pick right back up again, and I found myself smiling at him.

"You alright?" he asked warmly looking down at me.

"Yeah." I breathed, unable to come up with any other words right at the moment.

"You sure." he seemed to want to be reassured.

"Yeah." I nodded finally as he let go of my arms with a small nod and then looked over at Sansa almost forgetting her name. "Ah, Sansa."

"I'm so sorry about that. I just wanted her to meet you." Sansa said apologetically and then more quietly to the man. "She doesn't get out very much you see."

He gave Sansa a nod of understanding, though the look on his face was unreadable as to whether or not he really agreed with that statement. Thanks a lot Sansa for trying to throw me under the bus. In either case, Aaron finally put an arm on my shoulder to reassure he was there.

"Are you alright?" he inquired. Both men gave each other stares that seemed very neutral, but I myself was getting the impression there was some male form of communication going on between the two regardless, and not the casual sort. My cheeks flared again, but I tried to keep my cool.

"Yea I'm alright Aaron. This nice man saved me from a fruity demise." I quirked.

"Ah, well thank you then, um..." Aaron was at a loss for names, mostly because he didn't know this mans.

"Oh just call me John." the other man quipped lightly.

"John, nice. Well thanks John. We wouldn't want her to have had her first real night out go out with a Carrie looking splash. That would have been embarrassing."

I couldn't say anything, I was too embarrassed to. So instead I just took advantage of the punch bowl next to me and grabbed a drink, then shoved the clear solo cup in my face before it could turn as red as the punch I was drinking.

"Oh of course, that would have been tragic." the man who wanted to be called John stated with a raised brow.

"So, um I heard your Sansa's plus one." I offered up after a long sip from my cup.

"Well ..." he began but was cut off by Sansa.

"Yeah! You wouldn't believe it! It was the craziest thing how it happened! You see, I was down in Pikes place at one of the stands shopping for something. He and I got into talking, one thing led to another, and then bam! Here we are!"

"I guess that sums it about up." John agreed. Again I could tell his eyes were saying something totally different. Not quite a lie, but not all the truth either and it made me want to give a poop face sort of about it, but I didn't. Instead I raised a brow in curiosity. What was he not saying?

"Oh well, that's great!" I tried to be social, but if anyone could read me like a book like the way I seemed to be reading Mr. Mysterio across from me, then they'd know I was putting on as much of a façade to save face. At least for Sansa anyway. Loved the girl, but right now she was being very trying. All I wanted to do was drink, eat, and try and be merry. Though my skewed view of being merry was not the quintessential version of playing house and going tee hee hee about everything like a valley girl. Thank heavens Sansa was only like this more so in public than she was in private when just the two of us hung out.

Aaron sensing the awkwardness said, "I'm gonna grab some of the food before it disappears. You want some?"

His question was directed towards me, "Uh sure."

"Cool, I'll be right back." he said, that time my eyes catching the faintest glance of jealousy streaking Aarons gaze. Oh boy, was all I could think. This could not be happening. Not on the first night I was out in such a long time. I was not going to be some chick in a romantic comedy, no way. This was not that T word I shall not mutter and I was not some Swan princess about ready to be fought over by a wolf and glitter sparkle. No, no, no, no, no, just no!

Yet what could I do? I was trapped for the night hanging with two amazing looking men. One would I had talked very deeply intimate more with, and the other that seemed to share some same interests as me, like coffee and bagels. Okay, I can do this, I can keep my cool and not turn into a sappy puddle mess in front of two men like a cheap grocery smut novel. I got this, right! I looked from John who was in front of me and listening to Sansa go on about something he didn't seem particularly interested in but smiled and listened anyway, to the other, being Aaron, who was carefully selecting food off a bunch of different platters.

Oh, who the hell am I kidding! This game mode of mine just had gone from extreme and hard to apocalypse mode all in the course of only a few hours. By the end I had a feeling it was going to turn into a straight up disaster. Unless I could hold it together. I had to, for the sake of Sansa if not for myself. Bless Sansa's heart, it was in the right place, even if her mind wasn't always. It was then as if by just hapchance, or maybe magic, John had disappeared off into the crowd somewhere. Clearly Sansa had been in tow because I didn't see her either when I looked back over to where they had been talking. I think somewhere in the back of my head I heard that John fellow say something of "I'll be right back." But it had been so garbled up amongst the music that I consciously completely missed it. Blinking, I looked about in all directions, but there was no John nor Sansa to be found. Only Aaron was left, who finally came back over with a couple plates of food that looked like they should have been silver plated, but were in fact just plastic with a sheen to them. Go figure right?

One would have thought for some uptown party held by another high up employee it would have been more standard plating style to have something more fancy, but then the thought had occurred to me that why bother when it would mean more chore work than necessary to clean up with. After all metal could get bent and china could get broke, so it made sense somehow in the end.

"Where did Sansa and that John fellow go?" Aaron inquired with a raised brow.

"Who knows?" I shrugged. I really didn't care to be honest, especially where Sansa had disappeared off to. It was time to take Aaron's advice and just relax and enjoy myself. "Maybe we should find a place to chill for a while. Unless you'd rather hover the food all evening."

"Nah, not unless you want to."

"Uh no."

"Well okay then, let's go find a place around in here to crash in on a conversation with!" he began to wander off into the crowd. Of course I followed, not wanting to feel alone already, but my gaze went to looking around again to see if I could catch where John could have vanished off too. Alas no one. For one it was too casual of lighting in the manor like house and two I was just a bit shy of too short to see over some people's heads. The place was crowded, jam packed with employees and friends of employees. In fact the whole affair kind of reminded me of the stories of college frat parties, but how was I to know what a real frat party was, I only knew anything because I watched television. In any case it was loud and busy. Almost an overload to my poor senses as I submerged with the collective centered in one of the rooms.

Clearly Aaron had found some of his other friends who were playing some strange card game and laughing while downing a few drinks themselves. It was then I managed to realize that maybe the stuff in that bowl earlier hadn't been quite kiddy approved. It hadn't seemed like any children were about, just adults like myself, Aaron, and Sansa; which meant that this was an adults only cut loose sort of party. It made sense, grownups had to be able to let their hair down once in a while too after all. As was, it wasn't like I was foreign to the occasional cooler or glass of something now and then. I just was not a huge fan of the barley brands. However, as I drank more I began to realize that I was starting to relax a bit, thank heavens, I never thought I would after that one moment with John.

Putting the best smile I could on my face, I walked over to the group where Aaron had now been sitting, patting a spot next to him for just me to sit at. I did, and I let myself try to get engrossed into the conversation the best I could. Yet it was still about things I either didn't know much about or really could have cared less on as they played some card game that I had never seen before, one full of tasteless topics and answers just as much so, however, somehow amazingly hilarious at the same time. I wanted to play, but watching the whole ordeal seemed funnier, so it was what I kept ninety percent of my attention on. For the sake of Aaron though, I tried. He really was a sweet man, and up until now I was so blind to seeing that.

It was after about another rousing two hours of the game that I ended up looking up from probably what was my fourth glass of drink, to be honest I lost count really, that I had saw John again, but not with Sansa. Where had she gone off too? In the end, I tried to convince myself it was probably just the little ladies room. By this point I had loosened up enough to start playing the game myself along with Aaron who seemed pleased by this. Another hour later, and I had finally gotten to the point where I was capable of dancing without shame. The music hadn't slowed down any, but at least now there were some more classic techno beats I could recognize, such as remixes of Rob Zombies work and some other early themes, redone for a more danceable scene.

Aaron and I started to lose ourselves into the fray of music as we danced together. He was actually a good dancer, this much I knew I'd recall later when I wasn't so out of it. However, as we were getting more into It, I saw John again. Or at least I thought I had, it was hard to tell when in the midst of a throng of other dancing bodies. The sudden realization of where my body was in relation to the others, began to not only make me start to feel self-conscious, but overheated as well. Apparently drinks and me at that point were not fond lovers in a blissful tango. Instead all it made me want to do was leave the room to get a breather as intense as Aaron and mines moment had seemed to be getting.

I knew I was going to be screwing this up for myself, but I couldn't take it. The enclosed space, the heat, the swirling feeling I was starting to inhibit. It was all just too much for me. Yet before I could try and get too far, Arron had saw that pained look on my face and took me aside just outside the throng of dancers.

"Everything alright?" he asked. "If this is all too much, I can take you home now."

"Nah." I tried to be brave about it. "It's all good. Just not, just not used to all the sounds, people, etc. I'll manage. Just need a breather."

"Okay if you're sure." his face showed genuine concern.

"I'm sure." I nodded. "What I'm more worried about is why we haven't seen John or Sansa since arriving."

"Eh their probably just playing kissy face out in the back lawn or something, we can go out there and see if they're about." Aaron offered. I snorted in retort to his comment about John and Sansa playing kissy face. I highly doubted that by the impression I had gotten from John, but what did I know. Couldn't judge a book by its cover after all as was given to be earlier in the night.

We went outside, but they weren't there as hoped. At least not as far as I could tell. This began to make me hyper aware of everything around me. There were people out on the back patio talking amongst the dim lit corners, but no one seemed ventured past that into the grass. I even almost half expected to turn around, and catch a glimpse of Sansa right behind me just waiting as if to scare the hell out of me, but when I turned around to go back in, there was no one. My eyes down cast a bit, and Aaron took notice.

"I'm sure their around somewhere. This place is only so big, couldn't have gotten too far away." he put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. That was when our party host, whom I had not seen all night until now, finally decided to randomly pop up, which actually had spooked me. My thoughts had raced away from me apparently in order for that to happen.

"Heyyyy Aaron how's it going man!" James announced out loud and pulled Aaron into a bro man hug before taking a drink out of a glass bottle.

"It's going good. Quite a gig you got going on here tonight." Aaron commented with a grin.

"Yeah well, you know how it is. It's a weekend, and I was just itchin' to party. So I figured why go out, when you can bring the party home! It's not like I don't have a stocked bar, thanks to dad and his family business if you know what I mean."

"Yep totally." Aaron laughed and then put an arm around me. I didn't know what to say or do. I suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights. I sort of knew James, he was a part of the same upper management circles Aaron revolved in, but he wasn't from the same department. So he and I never truly met, met before.

"James this is my date for the night, Alex." Aaron piped up proudly, his chest seeming to swell with every word he seemed to utter.

"Oh! Hi. I do believe we've seen each other about at work, but I don't believe we've actually met. It's nice to meet you." He stated holding out his hand for a shake. I took it, not wanting to seem rude. However, something strange irked me about the man. Just like something irked me about Jaiden. I couldn't quite put my finger on what though. Something about the man's touch felt, foreign. Maybe even lifeless, yet quite alive. I don't know, maybe it was all just in my head and I was seeing things where things should not have been, but the thoughts were there none the less. Eventually I let go of the man's hand, a smile still on my face.

"It's nice to meet you too." I felt awkward as a turtle. My gaze drifted to Aaron expectantly that he'd continue the conversation, but James continued.

"So, what do you do Alex?" he asked.

"I, uh, work technical." I stated. "Web and customer service stuff."

"Ah I see, that's cool. Never was much savvy with the computer aside from its basic needs like Office and the good old calculator." James said casually with a shrug. "Guess I'm just too much a social person to care what goes on in the online world, there's enough in the real world to keep me entertained."

Did he just wink at me? Oh good lord. Not even buster! Don't you dare think about it, I'm taken, well at least for the night anyway? Yet was I assuming that was what he meant. Something seemed, off about it, but what? I let it go because there wasn't anything I could do about it, Aaron was right there after all and he'd think I was being weird or over dramatic or something if I spoke out of turn about it. However, I couldn't help but to be naturally inexplicably at unease around this person. I had no reason to be, well maybe from a side of social anxiety, but this really hit off the radar. All I could do was pass it off as anxiety though and pray that, that was all it was.

"Yeah, computers aren't for everyone." I tried to offer.

"No they're not." James said taking a drink. I wanted to ask him what had gotten him so far then, his looks, but I knew that would have been snarky to say. The look though was clear as day on my face. "You think I got there just by my handsome face."

He gave a teasingly sarcastic smile, "Well maybe I did."

He scoffed a laugh, "No not really, I'm just great and organizing and presentation in public. Oh and great with speeches. That really doesn't require the cyber brain to have to work as much as other parts."

"Well, I guess I'm quite the yin to your outgoing yang then. I suck at public speaking most days if I'm face to face with someone. I just tend to ramble. Kind of embarrassing really." I stated.

"Well that's alright, someone's gotta be good at the techie stuff. Better you than me, I'd flub it so bad." James offered. "What about you Aaron, how's things going for you?"

"Oh pretty good, the usual. Some days more boring than others. Kinda glad I was able to get a fresh night out." Aaron admitted.

"I hear ya. Being a head honcho of anything is eventually mind numbing." Aaron's friend returned. I wanted to stay and listen, but my mind was just elsewhere. I wanted it to be on Aaron, and spending time with him, but my heart was just not in the moment. Maybe if it had been more one on one it might have been better, but this overwhelming scene was just too much for me I was starting to realize. I had to escape while they chatted, at least for a moment to collect myself.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked quietly at first not wanting to try and interrupt their conversation that was still going on. Nothing though, I tried again, a bit more loudly this time. Still nothing. Third times a charm I supposed and I made it more a statement than a question and request.

"Hey, I uh, gotta go use the ladies room okay." I said and gently pulled away from Aaron. "I'll be right back I promise."

"Okay." was all I got out of Aaron and a smile. Well at least he wasn't mad at me leaving his side. I quickly wandered of, the sound of their conversation dwindling into a murmur with the other discussions going on around. Back inside the house, I went to try and find the actual bathroom for real. Maybe splashing some water on my face to calm me down would help. Biting at my lower lip in though as a wandered, I decided to make my way upstairs to see if I could find a vacant bathroom up there. I'm sure James wouldn't mind after all if it was a guest bathroom.

As I got upstairs, I wandered down the hall looking from side to side to see if I could find an open door that had a room that resembled a place to do ones business. He sure had plenty of rooms. The chandelier had been nice coming up the stairwell and the accent lighting on the landing was nice, but as much as it illuminated it did not give an outright reveal of where I wanted to go.

Eventually though I found one on the right side. It was quaint little room with light blue walls and a full bath; toilet, tub, and all. It was classy. I shut the door and made my way to the indented sink in the marble top and turned on the water. Making sure my hair was out of the way, I splashed my face with cupped hands of the cool liquid. Much better. When I looked up, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked fine, but through my gaze I could tell I looked like a wreck waiting to happen. I closed my eyes and sighed at my reflection. Not wanting to leave quiet yet I sat down on the toilet, its top lid closed of course, leaving a soft deep dark blue cushiony rug like thing under me as I sat. I put my face in my hands and just tried to rub the weariness out of my skin. Sadly it was to no true avail and I just stared out at the light blue wall blankly. It reminded me of the Caribbean by its color tone, which was sort of soothing. Guess it was a good idea to be as relaxed as possible when using the facilities after all. Or if one was like me, staring off into space trying to collect one's self.

Lost in thought, eventually I jumped when someone actually knocked at the door. I wasn't ready to give up my spot just yet.

"Occupied! Be out in a sec!" I called, trying to buy myself some time. It was the best I had. Eventually after a few more minutes of just sitting there, I finally had to give up the room and venture back out into the party. Maybe now that I was alone I could find my own sense of fun while being here. Sadly, by the time I opened the door, there was no one there. What was even stranger, was all the lights that had guided my way to the bathroom, were not on anymore. Had I really sat that long? I didn't think I had. I looked out the door and down the hall. I could still hear the sounds of the music vaguely, or at least thought I did anyway. I looked back in to make sure I hadn't left anything and then left.

What I hadn't expected was to run right smack dab into Sansa just as I was leaving. How the blazes had she gotten there?! There had been no one down the hall what so ever. I jumped badly at seeing her.

"Sansa! Where have you been!? I've been worried about you and John. By the way where is John? Have you see him? Why isn't he with you?" I began to ramble. My heart was racing though. It raced even harder when Sansa didn't even answer me. She was staring at me, but she wasn't actually looking at me, me. I waved a hand in front of her dead stare face.

"Sansa?" I questioned, more worried now. "Sansa?!"

All she did after a few seconds was smile at me, but was it really me she was smiling at? I couldn't tell. Either way it wasn't right, It wasn't natural. I had to find John and Aaron and get the hell out of this jacked up party. Something clearly was off, and my mental alarms had been right. Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to lose Sansa again I took her hand and pulled her along the dark hall towards the stairs.

"Come on Sansa I think it's time we grabbed our dates and called it a night." I stated, a scared tone to my voice.

"Where are we going?" she finally said something, a whimsical tone to her voice. She sounded like she got drugged high as a kite.

"To find the others." I stated firmly not stopping.

"But we were having fun though." Sansa said, sounding more like a whining five year old than an adult. Even for her that comment sounded quite childish.

"Yes well fun times over." I said calmly as I could as we made our way down the stairs. By this point myself I was starting to feel a little light headed for some reason, like the room had been spinning. The sounds of thumping bass filled my ears. Frantically I began to look around to see if I could find either Aaron or John. Neither were in sight.

"Come on Alexxxxxxxxx." Sansa said with a giggle more. "Let's go danceeeeeee."

"Not now Sansa." I snapped, she clearly didn't listen, because the next thing I knew I was drug back into the room with the dancing attendee's. I didn't feel like dancing though, but for some reason Sansa sure did. She could have been tipsy as a skunk or floating away on cloud nine somewhere, but either way home was the only option at this point. Colors in the room started to kaleidoscope for me. The dance lights bouncing in blobby masses around me. My head actually started to hurt from the deep pounding sounds of the techno music. I tried dancing with Sansa while trying to keep an eye out for John or Aaron, but my vision was starting to get the better of me.

Was it something I drank? Could have I been slipped something? Had the bowl I had gotten a drink from been laced with something more than adult appropriate drinks? I didn't think I'd ever know. Either way it began to make me feel like I was under water, like I was about to be as blank staring as Sansa had been before she had gone all goofy. I felt like my world had gone from normal to Alice in Wonderland in about sixty seconds flat.

As I vaguely danced still I saw a glint of something move near someone and then a flash of light. They were gone! I blinked. Did that just really happen! Another glint and another person disappeared in what seemed like a photo flash. I wanted to panic, I wanted to cry out, I wanted to move my feet and run. Take Sansa with me and just get the hell out of dodge, but none of that happened. I felt like I was in a dream and was moving through molasses. Another glint and then another. One right after another people vanished. Then I saw one by Sansa. I tried to swat at it, push it away and at first I was successful, but then it came back again full force and it somehow attached to her and then just as quickly she was gone too. I was mortified. My friend who, yes was a pain in the ass sometimes, just disappeared on me! She was a thorn, but never did I want anything like this for her. I was devastated and didn't know what to do. Was one of them aweful things going to come for me too? I didn't want to find out.

Panicking, I looked around again. Sadly the lights were just too much now and my body didn't want to cooperate with me. I wanted to go home. For the most part it had been a lovely night, but right now I just wanted nothing more than to sleep, which in this case was bad, but home did sound really nice. I tried moving, and to some degree it worked, so long as I went slowly and didn't sway too much. However, those that didn't get taken, I could tell were also passing out around me. Maybe that was the coo. The way to get people without people suspecting a thing. Just believe they were well out of it by the time things got crazy. Besides there weren't as many people now as there had been at the start of the party. Less people to have to worry about knowing the truth. Cause I sure knew what I was thinking, at least at the moment. Perhaps I would be like the others and wake up thinking the same thing as them. For now though, I realized that James probably was a part of this all along, after all why would he have been outside? Or were people outside effected too? I don't think I was going to find out.

In fact I was sure I wasn't going to. Great, just great. My life a sappy movie genre, not what I was hoping for. Damsel and I weren't what I'd want, not ever. Yet here I was, trapped, and I could do nothing about it. If I find out what's behind all this; they, it, whatever the thing is, they'll regret the day the crossed Alexis Holloway.

It would have to wait though, because just as I took whatever nth step I was at, I began to teeter forward. I tried to right myself. As I tried to regain balance I tried to focus my vision. Time had felt like it had slowed down again for me. Probably because of how messed up my head felt. I blinked furiously, but my vision didn't change. However, as I tried to stare out I saw John, coming towards me......running? Or was it quickly walking? I couldn't tell.

"John!" I tried to yell out, and it felt like yelling to me, but it probably came out more a soft exclamation of dizziness. Either way he tried to say something to me but the sounds I heard felt like they were under water. I think he had been trying to ask me where Sansa was and that fellow I was with, which I could deduct he was meaning Aaron.

"I.....don't know." I tried to say. "Sansa....gone."

"Gone what do you mean gone?" he tried to ask me. I tattered a bit and did a motion I had hoped would clearly explain the vanish thing. He either must have got what I was saying, or had a concerned face for the fact I looked like hell, or that I was crazy. Either way the world around me started to go black as I saw him stare around us and notice the same thing I had. Really in real time this had all gone quite a lot faster than what my brain was processing. Eventually he looked back at me his eyes going wide as he rushed over to me.

"Hold on, it's gonna be okay." was the last words I heard as I felt myself falling. Falling, falling, falling; into what seemed like a dark abyss.


	3. Enter the Dream

Sadly I don't remember anything between the point of having passed out and waking up. Any points I might have had were all fuzzy, like some sort of dream. Yet at the same time, I really didn't have any of those either, dreams. Instead all I eventually could recall was waking up in bright light at first. Blinking, I had tried to get my bearings as to where I was, but to no avail. Instead the first thing that hit my senses was the smell of something brewing and food. That didn't make any sense at all, unless I had made it at some point while half dead to the world.

Eventually the sensation of soft covers and blankets came to reasoning. Wherever I was, it was at least comfortable. Then the lighting dimmed a bit, my eyes having adjusted and I found the familiar walls of my own home. How had I gotten back home? The last thing I remembered was going with Aaron to the party, hanging out, so on and so forth, and then....no....It had to have been a dream. Right? Well maybe Aaron had finally taken me home that had to have been it. Yet, John was the last person I saw, at least I think anyway. Oh it was so confusing, which didn't help the already swelling headache I was starting to get. I rubbed my forehead and groaned before turning to look at the clock on my bedside table. It was 9 a.m., thank the heavens it was still a weekend.

All that was left to do now was just to get my lazy butt out of bed to find out who it was that had been making such an aroma rousing smell. As I had flipped the covers of I realized I hadn't been taken out of my clothing. I had slept the whole time in my...bed clothes. I suppose I should be grateful that whoever it was that had brought me home, had only at minimum put me in night clothes, or had done something worse. The latter idea made me shudder just a little.

In any case, I walked over to the door and stepped out, closing the safety of the room off from behind me. Crossing my arms across my chest I made my way to where the kitchen was slowly and carefully, trying to hear any sounds that might be stirring. There was nothing, however, so I ventured to the kitchens door. I had expected to see Aaron standing in the kitchen making food, but it wasn't. Instead, there was no one standing there, which perplexed me. Before I could make a motion to wander into the room before me, a voice startled me.

"Ah, good to see your awake." a thick accent came from behind me, I jumped and gave out a pitiful attempt for a scream. I then whirled around to reactively throw a hit at the person, but they caught my arm before I could reach them. It forced me to take a moment to gauge who it was that was speaking. My eyes traveled from straight forward where it was at chest level, to up at the face before me. My gaze went wide with shock. It was John! Well at least it was a familiar face.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed, an almost brooding under current tone in it. "I would have hit you!"

"But you didn't, and glad you didn't because that would have hurt." He stated plainly, but then gave a warm smile after that. "I am glad you're alright however. I was worried you might not wake for another week."

"Another week?" my face went pale. "How...how long was I out?"

A look of sympathy crossed his face as if he were trying to say he was sorry, which he really was, "You've been out a week to the day. Sorry."

"A wha?"

"A week."

"You're joking right?" I breathed. "Right?"

"Nope." he stated and finally walked by me to check on the food and drinks. "Whatever was given to you and the others was pretty potent."

"Did you-?" I began to inquire then about whether I had been touched or not, after all one could not hold their waste for a week.

"Maybe." he added sharply, my eyes going wide. "Oh come onnnn, it was nothing like that!"

"Oh really it wasn't?!" I stammered.

"I've got morals!" he exclaimed back raising a brow.

"Uh huh likely story, right." I was not convinced.

"Would you rather have so-" he continued, but I cut him off.

"No, okay fine thank you." I quickly stated.

"Your welcome." John gave a small scoff of a laugh.

"About the previous thing though, you're not making any sense. What stuff? And are you talking about the party? And more over what about my job? Ohhhh my boss is going to kill me." I began to pace.

"Sure I am. Yes the stuff at the party, the stuff that knocked you and dozens of over attendee's out. Also taken care of." he pointed a finger at her. "Made a few calls and got you on leave until you were better. Your welcome."

"And Aaron?" I asked hopeful he was okay.

"Amazingly awake before you were." he stated plainly. "Was worried about you though. I told him I'd watch over you so he could get back to work. No point in two people being out a job now would it. As for your other friend though...."

"What about her?"

"Still haven't seen her about." a frown creased his face now. "Just a bit concerning."

"Oh, hopefully she'll be okay, and maybe crop back up. Maybe she just was as out of it as me." I stated, I knew I was lying to myself. She had been taken.

"Maybe." John gave a thoughtful look, but then took the cooking food off the pan and slid it onto a plate before putting it onto the table. "There you go. Breakfast, no reason going hungry."

I stared down at the plate of food. It had been a nice gesture, but how could I honestly eat when one of my friends was still missing. It just didn't seem right. I could tell John noticed my expression to and tilted his head with concern a bit.

"I can't." I stated paled.

"Why not? People have to eat eventually." He tried to play off, knowing how humans were.

"It's just...." I looked at him with sad eyes. "How can I eat knowing Sansa is out there somewhere? Probably in trouble at that."

He sighed, pursing his lips as he sat down across from me, the chair turn the wrong way round as he faced me, arms crossed over the chairs back, "How can a doctor make a tough call when they know it could kill their patient, or a space astronaut make a critical choice when they know if they do it they might not be able to do anything after that, or a boss having to make that decision whether or not to give grace to their employee? Because they have to. Now eating something shouldn't be as hard as that. Am I right?"

"No." I sighed in defeat and began to eat and then looked up. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to eat too?" I asked. I didn't want to eat rudely in front of someone if they hadn't eaten as well.

"Oh don't worry about me." he stated as he picked up a cup of coffee. "I already ate."

"You sure?" I blushed. "I mean I don't want to-"

"Well if it'll shut you up and get to you to eat...." John gave a teasing smirk, his head tilt to the side. "Oh fine."

Hah, he probably hadn't eaten and had just been being nice, I liked it. He went and grabbed himself something to eat. As he did though, the thoughts whirled in my head. Where had Sansa gone? She had to be somewhere. As I glanced over at John a moment I began to get the strangest feeling he might have the key to the answer on that. I didn't want to impose though and assume such, so I just ate.

"So what did happen?" I did at least want to know that. John took a sip of coffee as soon as he came back to the table, thought for a moment with the cup to his lips and then put the cup back down quickly and pointed at me.

"That's not the question you should actually be asking?" he stated. I gave a confused look.

"What do you mean? What should I be asking then?" I inquired.

"Think about it." he stated and took another drink from his coffee before digging into his own food. I did think. I thought hard about it as I picked at my food. What should I be asking? Feeling like I was coming up short though I just gave another question.

"Why is it-" I began.

"Yes!" John exclaimed. "Exactly!"

"Wait what?" I gave a baffled look. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." he stated flatly. "Why? Why then, why you ....and them!" He gestured to outside as a generalization. "Why any of it?!"

"I don't get-" I tried again.

"Don't you see?! There has to be a reason!" he persisted. "The other question you should ask yourself is who....who could have been behind this?"

"Okay..." I gave a weird face at the questions asked, but I tried my best to let those thoughts sink in. Why was it the party? It could have been anyone or anywhere. Why were the people taken and who could have taken them?

John could see the wheels that were starting to turn around and around in my head. He didn't say anything though for a few long moments, probably letting me eat some before going at the discussion again. Eventually though, he put his fork down and looked me in the eye, his gaze more serious. It almost seemed like a gaze someone would give if their puppy got ran over, or telling someone their uncle Billy Joe Bob was dying, or even that nervous I don't know how to ask someone to marry me sort of stare. Whatever it was, it was going to be big and probably important.

"Alex?" he began, I gave him my full attention. "What do you believe?"

I was about to ask what he meant but he put up a hand to silence me, "Seriously, what do you believe. Ask yourself that one question. If you must you can ask what you believe in."

I tried again to answer him but he wouldn't let me, "Answer me after we're done."

All I could do was nod before I continued to eat. There was no more discussion between us until my plate and his plate alike were cleared. Then as if it were some silent acknowledgement, he gave me a nod so I could talk and trust me I tried to think hard on that question. I really didn't know what he meant, but I had the faintest feeling he was asking me something not as simple as what I believed in, in the situation at hand. It was as if he was asking me something ...bigger. Something more ambiguous, just out of reach. That's when by the time I was able to speak, it had finally dawned on me after thinking of all the possibilities of what he was trying to get at, and the sad thing was, after all of this that had happened, I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. At least, not yet anyway. Yet...at the same time I wanted too, and that sheer fact that I wanted to, made my heart race like crazy in my chest. I was afraid though, too afraid to give him the answer he was probably hoping to hear, because he was looking at me as if he was longing to hear the exact words I wanted to actually say...."Aliens....there real.", but I just couldn't bring myself to say that because why would I, it was crazy talk. Aliens weren't real and yet, some part of me knew that was just the biggest lie I could have told myself.

"I....I don't know." I breathed, feeling the disappointment swell even in my own chest. Johns face was crest fallen, but somehow he could still see something within me because the next thing he said lead me to believe so.

"Well then, I suppose you're going to have to figure that one out." He stated and got up, putting the plate in the sink, then looked at me with a sullen face. "Until then though, I don't think I can help you."

"What?!" I exclaimed, what was that supposed to mean?

"You heard me." he grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Right now I can't help you."

He pursed his lips inward and licked them a bit as if to wet them, "But, when you're ready....You'll know where to find me."

He took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table, leaving his hand there briefly before stepping back and staring at me. I tried to come up with words, but my mouth just could not mutter them right now. I was stunned, baffled, out of sorts. Worst of all it made John smirk which somehow wanted to infuriate me, yet I couldn't even object to that.

"Anyway," he continued suddenly not seeming to feel comfortable with the silence. "Lovely breakfast thank you for your hospitality. We'll have to do this sometime again."

He walked to the kitchens door and then looked back, my eyes still fixated on the envelope before me, "Again, glad you're okay though. I hope things go well....with work and all....ya know."

He was then gone, I heard the front door shut. That was when I quickly grabbed the envelope frantically, finally having come out of my bewildered state that John somehow had put me into, the nerve. In any case I ripped open that envelope and dumped out its contents. Out came two things. One, a note that was folded up neatly. The other came out with more of a clatter onto the table and then bounced to the floor. Perplexed, I leaned over to look at the floor where it might have landed. There on the tile, was the oddest thing I had ever seen and an irony at that! It was a key! The question was, to what? How was it that one man could leave so many questions behind in his wake. With hunger that not even food could fill, I had to know, I wanted to know. It made my heart race again as I picked it up and then quickly opened the note. Inside on the paper it said "Come find me when you believe."

Well that sure as hell was vague. He said of course I'd know where to find him, but how, where? The coffee shop? That had to be it, that's where we met before. Then why the key though? There had to be more to this than what was given. It forced me to take both the key and the letter to the front door to ask about it, however, by the time I tried I was too late. He was already gone. I sighed and leaned up against the open door frame, the letter and key both drooped at my side. I stared out at the world before me for what seemed like forever before raising my hand to look at both the key and the note again. Frustrated, I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and went back inside to try and move on with my day. Life was too short not to after all.


	4. So It Begins

_So.....that was an awkward experience to say the least. However, now the real test began. As I am sure, you can only imagine and assume what that key is or was for. Certainly not accessing the nearest treasure box. Well unless one could or even would call something it belong to that, but in any case. The adventure to journeys end was only just beginning. As of that point, I still had to figure out what that key was for, and why or what it was I had to believe in. As soon as I figured those thing out, I would be scotch free at the finish line and would be able to help my friend who was in trouble. It'll become clearer as we go along._

The weekend passed and I was back to work that Monday. No Sansa though, which disheartened me and Aaron both. He was glad that I was alright though and that John had taken good enough care of me. Our day has been pretty normal for the most part, aside from quite a few coworkers missing, other than Sansa of course. I had also been sad not to see John before or after work in the coffee shop. I had hoped maybe I could have caught him to ask him more questions, but alas he never was there.

Things did not stop there though, in fact, they only had gotten worse. From that Monday on people just seemed to keep vanishing. While others, reappeared, but didn't quite seem the same as they had been before. They were more like Jaiden, and some, were even hanging more out around him than usual. Mostly in more hushed conversation of course, but discussion none the less. It weirded most of the rest of us out. Sadly though, I almost thought Sansa wouldn't come back at all, when many of the others already had.

That week had passed, and it wasn't until about the Wednesday of the week after, that I saw Sansa return to her own cubicle that morning. No hello, no smile, not even a wave. It was so strange. I had even tried going up to her to ask her what was wrong, but all she had given in response was, busy. With what? It was only the start of the morning. I gave her a break though on that one, since she probably was just busy getting her station up and running again. It wasn't until lunch break, when Aaron and I were sitting together talking, that I realized there had be something out of sorts. A part of me didn't want to think that it was the party the few weekends prior. I had tried to push out the ideas that had been presented to me that breakfast after with John, but a gnawing at the back of my mind, in the form of Johns voice somehow no less, was saying you know it's true....just believe!

Naturally I had tried hard to swat the thought away, but it crept like creeping ivy into my brain over and over again relentlessly. So inevitably to try and quell or maybe even shut up the voice in my head, I asked her what was up. Sansa on the other hand didn't even speak a word to me. In fact, I was pretty sure that when she looked over at me, it was with an incredulous stare. Had I done something wrong? Maybe she had been mad that she got left behind at the party and she had been there after all. Or maybe she was mad I had spent time with her quote unquote date for a part of the night, but it wasn't like she had been around the whole time either and John had, had a right to mingle. So what gave, it really didn't make any sense what so ever.

Aaron had glanced me a look that almost could make a mountain shrug in wonder. I could tell he was just as concerned as I was. We shook it off the rest of the lunch break, but kept a wary eye on our friend as much as possible. Or at least I did anyway. Aaron was a busier man than me, so it was left to me to watch the "bull pen" of cubicles. Most of the rest of that day was quiet...luckily. My thoughts while working on the other hand had only been disturbed when I was jolted suddenly from my train of thought by a very loud, very distinguishable text message. Who would be honestly texting me at this hour? While I was at work at that. Out of habit, I looked at the phone to see who it was. Unknown number is what I got, but the text itself was as plain as daylight. It read, Now do you believe?

Ohhhhh that so infuriated me! I knew exactly who that was and what that text meant! I narrowed my gaze at the screen, debating whether I should text back or not. A part of me wanted to say back no, but then a part of me just wanted to turn the screen off and just flip the phone face down on the desk and just forget about it. Mostly because I was still mad John had left me with a bunch of questions, plus he said he couldn't help me now anyway. So why was he now able to have the nerve to just ask me that? In fact, how did he even have my phone number in the first place?! If I had been thinking straight I would have realized these days he could have just snubbed it off the net. Still it didn't give him a right to text me.

With that in mind, and my frustration rising back up, I did the second option and continued on with work until the day was over. Hell I didn't even stop by the café on the way home either. I just went home and decided it was time to relax. Of course things settled down again for a few hours, however, at about 6 p.m. a knock had come to the door. I was almost hesitant to answer. Luckily my habits kept me from just sitting there and doing nothing. I answered the door as casually as I possibly could. The moment I saw that it was Aaron and not John at the door, I let my tense face go.

"Well don't you just look out of sorts." Aaron commented.

"Ppffftt who me, nah." I waved off. "Just wasn't expecting company."

"Oh well, um, if I'm intruding on anything..." he stated back thumbing behind himself.

"Oh! No, no, no! It's fine! I just was caught off guard is all. Things have been sort of, well, you know." I stated, almost trailing off at the end. I didn't want to bring up the thing with Sansa.

"Yeah." he commented. He then looked at me hoping I'd offer to let him in. I had almost spaced that part. I would have stood there like a dumb duck for ages with how frazzled I was before I had ever thought of doing it if he hadn't gave me that signal.

"Oh!" I blushed a bit and moved out of the way to gesture him in. "Right..."

We both walked to the living room area and sat down. For what seemed like forever, we sat there in silence just staring at each other. Both of us were probably trying to do the same exact thing too, think of what to say to the other. I bit my lip and decided to give it a go.

"How are-" I began but was interrupted with Aaron saying at the same time, "Are you-"

I tried again, with saying something, but was interrupted again by Aaron, not that it was his fault of course. Eventually after about the fourth or so try, we both just sat there a moment stunned and then burst out laughing.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." I gave with a small chuckle.

"Nope, not what so ever." he ended up laughing a bit back and then looked around the place before placing his gaze back on me. My thoughts raced with the words what now all over the place. I was never good with hosting others as I wanted to be, but then at least one thing dawned on me and made my eyes go wide with realization.

"Oh snap! I must be the most horrid person imaginable! I haven't asked if you'd like anything like water or food or whatever." I rambled.

"Nah your fine." he stated with a smile.

"You sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah, it's all good." Aaron gave a nod. "I just..."

His eyes shifted away, in what seemed to be slight embarrassment. It made me smile though, knowing what he probably was about to say, and it was lovely a thought too. My gaze urged him to go on.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You know how you were holding up since..." he trailed off.

"Since the party?" I finished. "I was wondering when you actually were going to ask me about that. Seeing as you've avoided such topics at work."

"Yeah..." Aaron rubbed the back of his neck a bit in shame. "I didn't want to stress you...or myself for that matter, out. I thought a few weeks would help."

"Thanks." I stated with a slight sigh. "Probably for the better actually. I'm fine though, really. I mean John apparently watched out for me until I woke up and that."

I blushed, I could feel it swelling to my cheeks. I had to think about that week I was out. The fact I couldn't take care of myself. I just couldn't bear to imagine the things that man....whoever he really was, could have done to me. For all I know while defrocking me of clothes he could have taken advantage of me. At the same time, something in my brain was trying to say no he didn't he couldn't have or at least wouldn't have. He seemed like one of the very few genuine men left in the universe to not be a complete scum of the earth sort of type. Well aside from Aaron it seemed these days. I tried to push the thought out of my mind even though I was somewhere deep down inside actually grateful for Johns care.

I could see the look on Aarons face as my attention refocused. It had the look on it that my thoughts had been reflecting. I had to assure him somehow that everything was fine. That I was fine, and that I would be fine here on in. Pressing my teeth on my lower lip in thought as my eyes darted a bit out of anxiety of what Aaron might do if he let the thought fester, I tried to come up with a solution quickly.

"He's a really nice guy ya know." I stated. "Very gentleman....even if he is a bit odd."

"Ah." Aaron blinked in confusion, the thoughts still lingering a bit in his mind. Clearly Aaron was just a bit protective. I couldn't blame him, I was his date that night and he couldn't even protect me from whatever happened. It probably made him feel useless and maybe even a little unwanted at this point seeing as John was the one to take me home. I tried to give a sympathetic stare.

"Hey," I began with a soft tone and put a hand over his. "I had a great night even....even if it got a bit wonky at the end."

"Really? You sure?" he asked, hop returning to his eyes.

"Yes." I held firmly.

"Well, that's...that's good to know." he stated rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand, feeling a bit relieved.

"Well it should be." I affirmed. We sat in silence a bit after that, not sure what to talk about now. At this point I was starting to feel like I needed something to eat, if nothing else than to actually distract myself. That or stress eat, that was always the other optional reason. I didn't move though, not for the lack of want, but for the fact I just didn't know if I should or not. I broke the silence instead, "We should hang out again sometime. I mean, outside of the house. Doesn't have to be a party or anything, just hanging."

"That would be cool." Aaron stated with a small smile. "Maybe go for lunch or dinner or something."

"Yeah." I stated looking down a bit with heated cheeks, was I really suggesting going with Aaron somewhere again, I had to have been out of my right mind. Not that he wasn't a good guy, or that our date the one night wasn't fun, but there was that thought of, was it really a date sort of date or was it just two coworkers hanging out. I was still uncertain of myself. Yet here he was, so maybe I was just beating myself up and he really did want to hang as at least friends. Yeah, we'll just go with that.

"So, what did John tell you? About that night that is." I know it was creeping back into uncomfortable territory, but I was curious.

"Ah, well, Just that there was some sort of quote unquote bad joke or gas leak or something going on and we just ended up the butt end of it." he stated.

"Is that so?" I mused then thought to self, that's not what he told me.

"Yeah whatever it was, it caused most the guests to get knocked out in the process. I had been already inside ready to look for you when things went crazy." he stated trying to remember. "Told me you had been a bit panicky before passing out. I don't even remember how I got out of there either to be honest."

It got the wheels in my head going, however, the train of thoughts they were leading to were just absurd, so I aborted them quickly.

"Well if it wasn't for Sansa being a no show at work until now I'd say yeah that could be legitimate," I noted. "Sadly though, in some cases she's still technically missing, as are some of the others. Then of course there's the weird deal with Jaiden and the others that have returned including Sansa at least at work....."

I shook my head, "I don't know Aaron, it's just something doesn't seem to add up."

"You're telling me." Aaron said with a face that looked quite repelled by all the facts. "Honestly, I really don't know what to make of it all. I even had gone by Sansa's place, to see how she was doing as well, no one was home. I don't think she's been home at all, so."

"So it means she's really got to be missing. I mean yeah we saw her at work but she's not at home. So where is she?" I added quickly.

"I guess, but who would take her? Better yet, why hasn't anyone reported her missing?" he stated a hint of shame on himself for not having done so on his face. I had to ask myself that same question, why haven't I called the police yet. Did it just not cross my mind or something? The same could be said about the other missing people. Most of them should have lost their jobs, even me. Yet John already said that had been taken care of. What did that strange man know that I hadn't yet? Ugh, that man, I swear there were moments like these I just wanted to sort of strangle him.....maybe, if I could get past those piercing eyes.....oh stop Alex you can't do that! You can't think about him that way too, just no. Aaron, you're hanging with Aaron and was what mattered right now. Sorry, back to the topic at hand.

"I don't know, people saw her at work." I answered slowly, because really I didn't know why, though I was beginning to think that I really should have. "Just like how I don't know why I followed Jaiden up to that creepy floor the one day after he acted all weird. I mean he totally vanished, poof, like he hadn't even gone up to that floor. Kind of reminded me of that night sort of."

"Wait, you never told me you followed him up there!" Aaron exclaimed in shock.

"Um, yeah sorry." I said looking a bit down in shame before staring at him again. "I would have told you but, I didn't want to ruin our date thing."

He gave me a weird stare at calling our date a "thing". All I could do was stare back with an expression of "what?", but he only shook his head at me before speaking.

"And he just vanished. Geez," he rubbed his face in weary exhaustion. "What is the world going to?"

"Hell?" I offered trying to be funny just a little to try and keep the mood up.

"Oh ha ha very funny. I think many people believe so these days." he stated.

"Okay monsters and superheroes?" I tried again.

"Right and I'm Batman." Aaron quipped with a laugh.

"No I thought you might be more Peter Parker or Clark Kent, not Bruce Wayne." I giggled a bit with a hint of sarcasm. "What? Spiderman and Superman are perfectly fine. Anyway, okay how about...."

Oh here it was going to come, the word I didn't want to talk about and now was about to joke, "Aliens?"

"Hmmm maybe, but it just seems to be a little too cliché don't you think? I mean seriously, I doubt we're going to see any chest burster's any time soon. Or big spaceships like in Independence Day coming down on us like war of the world invaders. Or the MIB having to come wave their silly little wands to make us forget.....ohhhh." Aaron surmised clearly knowing his movie and television, but then seemed to have a light bulb go off in his head.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"What if they are being mind wiped...or even brainwashed! I mean think about it, whether its aliens or just some supped up faction of people terrorizing, it would make sense! Question would be then why the Tower?"

"Well it's a major corporation would be my guess. Cazrin Co. does a lot of things." I offered as if I was almost reading it from a brochure.

"True." he admitted. "Mind blown."

"No kidding." I agreed, then my mind went to another thought. "What if it's not from the outside?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if it's from inside the company?"

"I'm not following you, you wanna be a little clearer there Sherlock?" Aaron teased just a bit but was serious about not following completely.

"Okay ....Watson." I couldn't help but snicker. "Point A, Jaiden is acting weird, might be at the point of firing, and isn't fired though. Why? Point B, party happens, it's a party with a lot of people from work, and people go missing. Point C, work continues, some missing return, life goes on and no one's fired still. Why? Point D, Sansa is still technically missing and she's an employee of Cazrin Co. and no one's reported her missing or even worried about her for that matter...except us, but even then we've not offered up to call the police ourselves yet. So why not? Why not it be from within, it's a big company and to be honest I've always thought it to be a bit stuffed coat to not possibly hide at least one dirty little secret."

All Aaron could do was blink at my fast rambling before he spoke, "Point well made."

"Really?" I asked bemused. "I was just blowing facts out my butt."

"Well, facts are truths, and truths lead to the real answer so, yeah. Makes sense, now that you've put it that way." he stated.

"Okay," I said, feeling a tad pale by the thought I might be right, I got up and began to pace a bit out of panic. As silence filled the room for a moment I started rubbing my forehead in the process to decrease the headache I could feel coming on. "So if what I'm saying is correct, then....then...."

"Then we are screwed." he finished.

"Oh gods." I breathed shallowly as I flopped back down.

"But that's only if." Aaron commented. "We might be jumping to conclusions."

"And if we're not, everyone could be in danger." I stated a worried tone in my voice.

"This is true," Aaron said in agreement. "However, If we go in there guns blazin' and whistle blowin' on them right now, we'll for sure be fired. I'm not saying I don't agree with you or that your even crazy, but maybe we got to look at this from a more careful perspective, get the facts first. You know, go all detective on their asses."

"You mean go all stealth 007?" I inquired.

"Heh, sort of, not so must shaken not stirred hidden in the walls secret agent, but more like Sherlock and Watson. More sleuth style." he mused with a bit of a light smile at the edge of his lips.

"Well if that's the case your Watson still." I smirked.

"Wait what, hay now!"

"I was the one that pointed out it could be from the inside, and besides, you said so yourself, and I quote 'you wanna be a little clearer there Sherlock?'

"Hrmph, fine." Aaron pouted.

"Oh don't pout Watson, it's not becoming of you." I couldn't help but giggle after trying to do a British accent along with saying that. Aaron laughed a bit though, even though I could tell he was still in a more dampened mood a bit.

"I was kidding" I continued.

"I know." He actually smiled, and his smile made it hard for me not genuinely myself. He then continued himself.

"You think we should give the police a call though?" Aaron asked honestly. "I mean now that someone is thinking about it?"

I sighed, "Probably, at least reports she's been missing for well over 24 hours. I mean it's not like the company will know it's us making the call after all."

"Yeah but we do know the police will start snooping. Even at work." Aaron added.

"True," the thought had occurred to me. "But look at it this way, if the police do go snooping the company will be so busy trying to get rid of them that if they get too frustrated, they might just slip up maybe."

"Maybe, who knows." he said.

"Yeah, I should make something for us to eat after all this might be a while." I offered.

"I'll make that call then," he stated. "Who knows maybe someone might have finally called in about any of the missing and I might just be another caller."

"Yeah that would be nice. I'll go make us a small plate of nachos or something." I said, offering an easy form of food rather than a full on meal.

"Sure, then maybe we could relax a bit and watch some tv or Netflix and I can buy you some Chinese." he offered in return. My face burned with heat at that. He wasn't just going to go away after such a heated discussion. I was grateful for this.

"Isn't that a tad cliché?" I snarked teasingly back.

"Maybe, but wanton's. Wanton's are life." Aaron stated.

"Eh, can't argue with that." I stated with a shrug and let him get to his call. I stepped out of the room to go make the nachos.

The thought about what the text said gnawed at my mind again and I looked at it again as I walked to the fridge. Do I believe yet? I still wasn't sure, but it was killing me to want to just say yes. I frowned and closed the phone off again, opening the fridge to pull out some pre sliced cheese for the nachos. I could already hear Aaron talking to the station, the noise of the conversation filling into the background. I then grabbed the bag of chips off the counter and a plate out of the cupboard. After dumping the contents of the bag on the plate, my thoughts drifted. What if Aaron could be next? What if I could be next? Could I live with that sort of guilt? I wasn't sure if I could. Should have I just said what I actually had been thinking to John? Would this nightmare actually be over then? Maybe, but what if it wasn't? Then again, just because Aaron had been caught off guard once didn't mean he'd be again.

He was a smart man, for what little I did know about him, and since from the party on all he's wanted to do was get to know me more and I let him. I actually genuinely let him in. About as much if not more now then Sansa in some ways. Out of all this mess, it seemed I had gain something good out of it. And this, this humbled me greatly. In fact it shook me out of me revere, letting me realize I'd stopped mid cheese slice placing. I looked down at the cheese, almost fondly, and then over at the door frame to where Aaron was off hidden behind in the living room still on the phone.

It was at that moment I actually smiled a real, honest, happy sort of smile. Aaron was here, emphasis on was in present tense, and he was willing to go the lengths for me. I could tell he was someone I could trust. Even if things haven't gone all so well yet. So before disaster could brew, I was going to enjoy this evening, even if it killed me. Sure I could sit all night worried over Sansa, the others, my job, Aaron, etc. I realized though at that moment, did I really want to waste time on something I couldn't stop right at the moment. Time was precious as far as I knew and worrying could have made me lose the one chance at a good memory before all hell broke loose. One Netflix movie, some cliché Chinese takeout, a plate of nachos, and a sweet cute guy; the rest of the world could wait...just one night.


	5. Mission Impossible

The next day I was back at work, but this time with a plan in mind. Aaron and I both were going to look into this situation together. Even if it meant using our jobs as a disguise from our completely obvious intentions. That morning I got to my desk as usual and went through the motions as if nothing was wrong at all. Even though I kept looking over my own cubical as I stood there, watching everything around me. Any signs or clues that could get me closer to an answer.

Eventually I had to sit down at my desk so as to not seem suspicious. Instead of pulling up my work though, I pulled a warm cup of coffee to myself knowing it was going to be a long day and began pulling up what local shared network files I could that wouldn't seem too intrusive, hoping that maybe someone would be careless enough to let something strange slip. It was hard though doing both work and looking up info. What was even more frustrating was the fact I spent a full morning just trying to find answers and coming up short.

Most of what seemed out of place was stuff that was typical records, common knowledge. I couldn't access the higher levels, I tried. But the security frame on the computers was just too well done, probably by an advanced technician in another department. I almost thought I had been outed even when some of the buildings guards wandered into our section of offices. However, instead of grabbing me and taking me away. They grabbed someone else. Another female coworker I didn't know at all, who started getting into a heated discussion with the officers.

They tried to convince her that the heads just wanted to have a small talk with her, but in my own mind I knew better. As I peered over my cubical at the scene, I gave a slight gulp when one of the officers looked at my direction and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile either. I sank back down into my cubical, my heart beating heavily as I sat there. The thought of what if they already knew what I was up to ran through my mind like a mine field. I had to keep my cool, there could be no slip ups, not now. Not for the sake of the people in the offices and most certainly Sansa herself.

When Aaron and I met at lunch we discussed what we did and did not find out. He apparently had been able to have a bit better leeway than me. That wasn't surprising considering the work he did. Like me he had found some odd inconsistencies in the paperwork, but he had also found some other strange things like emails and transactions of things that the company didn't need.

"It seems you might be right about something going on here." Aaron said as he picked at his sandwich. "At least some things that could be at minimum be considered fraud worthy. But that doesn't seem to still explain why everyone's acting so strangely."

"Yeah..." I began and saw Sansa look at me incredulously as if she was practically looking right through me to my soul and knew what I was up to. The moment she moved away from us and wasn't paying attention anymore I continued in a more hushed tone, "I don't know. I told you what I found, which like I said was pretty much a whole load of nothing. The only noteworthy thing was the fact that one of the coworkers in my department got taken away by the building guards. They were saying something about the heads wanting to have a small chat with her. My guess is she was taken to that one floor I told you about."

"I wouldn't doubt it." he stated. "I say we give the floor a sweep later, maybe after office hours when things are closing up."

"Yeah," I agreed with a nod. "Sounds like a good plan."

Our discussion was interrupted by one of our other coworkers coming in and going right up to Aaron. Apparently I wasn't supposed to hear what was being said, because it was very close to Aaron's ear. But the person said what they had to, looked at me for some reason with the same strange glare Sansa gave or at least I thought anyway, and then walked off out of the lounge.

"What was that all about?" I asked raising a brow.

"Oh nothing, Jimmy just wants me to come talk to him after lunch break. Says he has some exciting things to share with me about a project. Not a big deal really." Aaron shrugged.

Clearly he had been talking about James, the man who had hosted the party the one night. The party that clearly ruined people's lives. Yet there was James plugging along as if nothing happened, what a guy, give him a metal for perseverance. Meanwhile the rest of Cazrin Co. was going into complete chaos. But oh no, of course that wouldn't stop someone from continuing on with work as usual as if nothing's wrong, nope not at all.

"Right....I forgot, you work in his department." I said looking down at my cup of tea I decided to have.

"What?" he ask with confusion, clearly not understanding the implications.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Something, come on. Be honest." he prodded.

"It's just...that man, that came in to deliver the message. He looked at me. The same way Sansa has been. Hell the way a lot of the staff have been here all day. It's like....I swear...it's like they know we're onto them and their just biding their time."

"Yeah, I've been noticing the stares too...." Aaron rubbed his jawline in thought. "Don't worry about it though. Trust me I'm on my guard. If anything happens, I'll make sure to let you know or send up a bat signal or something."

"I thought you were supposed to be Batman, not his sidekick Robin?" I tried to fruitlessly tease.

"Eh heh, smartass." he stated and gave me a light nudge.

"What?" I giggled a little.

"Come on admit it you like all this sneaking about." He smirked. "Besides, got to keep up the image right? Can't let them know we're onto them right? If James is one of them, he'll definitely know we're onto them and then I won't be able to buy you time. Plus if there is a chance I'm on the inside maybe whatever's going on I can at least maybe slip in, on the inside and find out what's going on and hopefully slip right back out."

"My hero, but yeah your right. We do need intel on things. Also maybe, just a little. It's terrifying, but I got to admit, just a little adrenaline rushing." I mused.

"Seriously though, I promise, I'll watch my back. Besides, if I do get into trouble somehow, I know I can count on you to keep fighting the good fight."

"Awe shucks now look what you've gone and done, made me blush." I nudged him. "Jerk."

"Sassy flower." he stated, a bit of flirting in his voice. "You better eat your lunch though, or I will. I'm still hungry and I've almost got this sandwich gone."

"Sorry." I stated looking down at my food. "Guess I've just been too stressed to eat."

"Well stop." he tried to reassure. "There's no point stressing out over things right at this second."

"True." I nodded and began to try and eat my own food, the thoughts lingered in my mind though as I took each bite. I was not looking forward to him going to see James.

\-------------------------

I had to know. That was all there was too it. I had to know if Aaron was going to be alright. So naturally when he went to go meet up with James I had followed. I managed to tail Aaron all the way to James' office where he had shut the door and began talking to the other man. They were in the office for what seemed like hours before coming out. I tried to listen in, but the walls had been too thick and so the only thing I was able to hear was momentary reverberating sounds of talk and the occasional chuckle between the two men.

Almost an hour in they finally got up and started for the door. If it wasn't for the fact that I could hear there muffled movements I wouldn't have moved away from the office wall at all and would have certainly gotten caught. No one had seem to pay any attention to me at all luckily as I had been crouched down for most that time under the half closed blinds to James' office. Instead I was able to move quickly away from the wall and down the hall far enough away behind a bush in a planter to not be seen by either, at least that was what I hoped anyway. However, I got the strangest suspicion at least one of them might have, Aaron most likely, but he said or suggested nothing body wise to assume he had. If he did, he was hoping I'd follow him and James to where they were going. In this case it was to the elevator and up. That was not good.

Especially depending on how far up they were looking to go. My gut was telling me it was going to be to that one floor I had visited before. I had to wait, I couldn't just get into the same elevator as him without arousing suspicions. Either way I would follow up just in case, but if things were okay I'd leave and get back to my station and not say a word about it. If however, he was going up to the one floor like I thought he was, I was definitely not going to let Aaron be hurt.

I watched the numbers go up and eventually they did reach that floor. My heart sank and my face went pale. The second I could follow, I did. I grabbed the next elevator going up. It was time for mission rescue Aaron. Licking my lips nervously I watched as the numbers rose in red on the wall. Five....seven....ten....all the way to the floor they stopped at. It wasn't until the elevator dinged and opened that I realized I had been scrunching at the edge of my shirt with my hands, leaving my clothing looking a bit frumpy from wrinkles caused by the contorting of the fabric.

Stiffly I stepped out of the lift and began to walk down the hall. Again I was as alone as I had been before the first time I was up there. This was crazy. All of it. Aaron was nowhere to be found. Then I heard some talking, heated it sounded like at this point, and then a shout of "No!" before it caused my feet to do the one thing I didn't think it possibly could...run. I ran. Ran all the way down the hall to where I had gone the first time. There had been something in there! Just like there was something this time.

The moment I got to the doors I completely yanked them open with a force I didn't think I was actually capable of. Frantically my eyes surfed the room looking for the source of the shouting. My eyes looked on a corner of the room where I noticed both James and Aaron standing. Aaron's arm was grabbed by James. He seemed like he had been in the middle of something with Aaron when I had barged in.

"Who are you?" he asked as if he had never met me before.

"I'm Alex, party, remember?" I stated almost sourly as I stared at him and Aaron both.

"Alex!" he exclaimed as if he just now remembered a small sick smile crossed his face. "Oh right! Yeah, they quiet one Aaron spoke of. What are you doing up here, this is a private meeting."

"Yea, I can see that." I stated unconvinced.

"It's not what you think." James stated.

"Oh? And how is it?" I asked.

"We were just about to actually leave." James stated trying to throw me off. That part probably wasn't far from the truth actually. "I was showing him plans for something we're planning on putting together for our department."

"Uh huh." I nodded playing along. There was nothing out though. No models, no T.V.'s, no boards or anything else. So that meant they were really going to leave, leave. To where I didn't know. Also how, I didn't know, but I was certain it wasn't going to be out the window or any other earthly conventional method. "Looks like to me your lying. And do you know what I hate most?"

"What?" James scoffed.

"Liars." I stated sourly and crossed my arms. Aaron looked at me, horror clearly in his eyes. He had been trying to say something but clearly words had been failing him, but somehow he managed to get something out eventually.

"Alex, just don't." he stated weakly, trying to sound as unperturbed as possible. "Just go, I got this. It'll be okay. I promise. Just leave."

"Aaron here is right, this was and is as I said a private discussion and you are clearly breaking company rules. If you don't get back to work I could make sure you are fired." James stated strongly.

"Aaron?" I protested.

"Go...." Aaron stated coldly, his eyes growing hard at me and then turning away.

"But we...our deal..." I still tried to stall.

"I said no Alex!" he actually shouted at me and it took me aback a bit as he did. Clearly something was very wrong.

"You heard himlittle girl." James stated with more a sneer now, a smile crossed his face, one that wasn't appeasing. "It's time to go!"

With that I was....pulled....pushed.....yanked....hell I couldn't have told at that point which, backwards out of the conference room. However, as my eyes went wide from the horror of being tugged by nothing out the doors, I saw something that would make any sane person second guess. I saw James' face go from a human sneer of a smile, to that of a very long craggily, very sharply toothed jagged looking grin of hunger on what seemed like a mirror skinned like face, its eyes dark as black holes before it shifted back to human just as the doors fully closed.

I landed on my butt of course just outside the doors, my heart beat frantic. Quickly I jumped up though for Aaron's sake and tried to re yank the doors open. They wouldn't budge at all. Tears starting to roll down my face as I banged against the door and shouted Aaron's name. I then heard a sound and saw a light under the door frame. It made me back away from the door just in case. A few moments later I tried the doors again just after the light vanished. This time the doors were able to open, but there was no sign of Aaron or James or even any sign they had ever been there.

A lump in my throat sank and got stuck somewhere in my chest. He was gone! They both were. What was worse, was my initial suspicions, the ones I didn't want to believe to be true were. Aliens were real. They really did exist....and they just took the one thing in my life that I felt was just starting to go right! John had been right all along. I did believe! I just didn't want to admit that I did. It was so hard to swallow that fact now.

I felt so stupid in some cases. Yet there wasn't time to sit on that fact. Aaron was gone and there was no way for me to get him back. I had to do something though, I had to try. I'd call the police that was it! I'd go back downstairs and I'd call 911. As soon as my feet allowed me to, I bolted out the conference doors, down the hall, and to the elevator. Frantically I pushed the button until the elevator came up. Just in case I ducted out of the way of the doors in case someone had been informed I had followed. When no one exited, I entered the lift and pushed the button for the first floor.

The moment I got down there though I noted that I was already in trouble. Coming towards me was Jaiden, hot and heavy in walk. I pressed the close button repeatedly. Finally the door closed though, just before Jaiden could reach me. I could hear him curse as the lift rose back up. I had to find a secondary way out of the building via one of the stairwells.

Getting off on the next floor I ran down its more open floored hall, there were people on this floor, but none seemed to be paying much attention to me at this point. It wasn't until I ran by them that some seemed to look up and maybe a few followed. I wasn't looking back to find out though. There was no time. I dashed my way to the stairwell at the other end of the floor, wretched the door open, and let it slam behind me as I swiftly and safely as possible scurried down the stairs themselves. Luckily when I got to the first floor again and reached its door I wasn't greeted by anyone. Slipping out, I entered into the main lobby with a strong, but hopefully still casual walk.

I had to get my things. It wasn't like they'd expect me to go right back to my desk, not after that. Trying not to draw attention to myself, I went to my desk and began to grab my stuff. I ended up dropping surprisingly the one thing that reminded me of the earlier encounter with John I had almost forgot, the key! Having kept it on me, it had become a solemn reminder to myself. It made me remember the words John said to me.

Seriously, what do you believe? Ask yourself that one question. If you must you can ask what you believe in..........when you're ready....You'll know where to find me.

Actually I didn't know where to find him. It wasn't like he had given me a roadmap to where he was staying. Or where he would even be at this time of day. Yea, really brilliant. I didn't have time to second guess the sign I was given though. All I could do was leave. My exit of course was very much prompted by the fact Sansa had come over to my cubical and had spooked me by grabbing ahold of my arm.

Already on guard, I pulled away hard, knowing good and well that Sansa was not herself at all. She gave me at first a curious look, her eyes blank, and then her eyes grew hard at me and I knew then I had to dodge out of the way and get the hell out of there. Slipping swiftly by her, her hand grazing my shoulder as I ducted out of the way, I hauled butt back to the lobby, Sansa trailing me calmly. It was almost unnerving how calm she seemed coming after me. Yet now she wasn't the only one though, there were others like the guards, and Jaiden was back. It was like some bad nightmare as I clutched the key hard into my hand out of hope of comfort from its cool surface. My stuff was pressed against my chest as I made my way for the front doors. If they were as good as James, they could easily lock me in. I was not going to go down without a fight.

All I could hope for now was to escape, and find John. Hopefully he'd keep his end of the bargain and be there when I actually needed him. He said he would be if I believed. Well by the gods that be, I sure as hell believed in something now! I believed I was going to die! That or be at least turned into one of, well whatever those monstrosities were.

As I reached the doors I tried to choose one that didn't revolve around. The first one was unable to open, then the second. I wouldn't get out of there I knew if I tried going to the other doors on the other side of the revolving one. I was going to have to try and force my way through the revolve doors and pray I had the strength to move them if they started to stop. Grabbing ahold of the bar I pushed with all my might on the door as it still revolved at first. I found it progressively harder to push though as I got closer to the exit point of this carousel ride. Squinting my eyes shut I prayed in my head as I pressed as hard as I could against the door, hoping against all odds I'd get free of the glass cage I could find myself stuck in.

Eventually as if by some miracle, I finally felt fresh air against my skin. Freedom, cool to the touch, never felt so great as it did now. I felt horrid I had to leave Aaron with...well....with whatever those things were, but I had no choice. My eyes shot open and I only glanced back once regrettably so since to what I thought I saw was that same silvery skinned thing that was upstairs, even as only a slight glimpse, but multiplied. It didn't take me long to get my brain to register what my body should be doing next, and I went back to doing the only thing that I could do, running. Running for my dear forsaken life, and praying to whatever omnipresence out there that they'd take mercy on me. Tears once again began to streak down my face, blurring my vision as I moved along down the street.

My pack was finally slung over my shoulder hastily. I gripped the key tightly in my hand, its cool metallic surface no longer cold to the touch, but warm and strangely enough pulsating. At first I thought it was just my veins pulsing too hard, as I stopped momentarily to gauge my bearings, but when I opened up my hand to look at the thing, it was actually lightly pulsing, not just in vibration, but slightly with a small essence of light. It weirded me out and I clasped my hand close once more. There wasn't time to reason why the key was doing that. John would explain things, I was sure of it. If I could find him. So where was he? My mind raced trying to think of all the places he could be. One being the coffee shop of course, but where else? I had mentioned the wharf and the market place, but why would he be down there? Then again did anything really make sense with that strange man? Either way, that strange man was the key...yes I know irony....to my problem. I hadn't called the police, I mean I could still, but my mind already knew the answer to that and was probably why I hadn't yet. What would they do aside from think me as crazy? No, John was the answer, and by hell bent or heaven sent I was going to find that man!


	6. Believe

I had gone down to the café where I thought he might have been, but alas that had been just too easy. He wasn't there at all, which left me in a huff as I left the establishment, the first time ever not coming out with something in hand. I was sure it left the staff that worked the place just a tad miffed, but I didn't have time to care. I gripped at my hair on either side of my head a bit in frustration as I stood looking this way and that down the street, trying to decide which way to go, and where to possibly look next. I was about to just give up and call the police anyway instead when suddenly I got this strong urge to just walk in a direction. I don't know what convinced me, but I went with it. As was, It took me down along to the musical fountain and to near where the children's theatre, the sciences center, the experimental music project, and the space needle were located. Still there was nothing. My feet were literally getting a work out, bus travel included! Luckily buses came on the every fifteen minutes deal, or my journeys would have been much longer. As was it was starting to get late by the time I finally made my way down to the wharf side where the market place was.

Market Place was common ground for most anyone, local or visitor alike. It brought the intrigued touring rich, and the pan handling poor and every other fanfare in between. By the time I reached the area though, most the shops were starting to close in the market. Especially the most iconic ones that I enjoyed going to most often. I was tired, stressed out, and still unable to find John. By the time I reached the area were the carousel was still turning and the Farris Wheel was still going, both of them having their lights now on to entice visitors, I was about ready to give up completely call it a day. I would say to be able to go home so I could go back to work, but at this point going back was almost moot.

I decided to take a rest before making any more decisions. Besides, after the really cruddy day I just had, had, I felt I had deserved at least this one respite. As I sat on the bench I had found, I looked out over the water for but only a few moments at the clearly now setting sun, the only color left being a very dark blue sky to keep me company, with the faintest hint of stars coming out in its almost now disillusioned blackness. It was only then, while staring at the dark abyss above, that my body let go of all the stress it had built up and had be carrying since I got to the wharf. I buried my face into my hands, the key having been tucked away into one of my pockets. It had been so useless in this endeavor. At least that was what I thought anyway. As I sat there, I began to sob a bit. I couldn't control it either.

It was like everything inside of me had just broken all of a sudden. All of this, this crazy mess, made me realized just how little I cared about others and others cared about me. Stupid Alex and her social anxieties....well no more! Those anxieties of mine only got me into trouble and those around me now too. It was time for a change, sadly a change that came at a price dollar late and a dollar short for the sake of Aaron and Sansa, but I had to none the less. What could I do to stop what had happened, especially when the only one who could have helped me wasn't here now? This realization only made me cry harder. Sadly no one paid attention to the emotional stricken girl on a bench because who knew if the only reason I was crying was because I was homeless and unable to eat, have shelter, or no ability to travel or not; rather than go and possibly find that I was actually a girl down on my luck because of something traumatic I had witnessed.

I could tell the exact moment the sun was gone by the fact of the lack of warmth I felt on my shoulders. It's what made me practically jump out of my skin when I did eventually feel warmth again against my shoulder. A strange sort of warmth, but one none the less. I could tell it was a hand grabbing me, but it recoiled from me as much as I recoiled from it and practically jumped off the bench to give a good punch to whomever had laid their touch on me. However, my fist misjudged and I didn't hit squarely where I thought I would. Instead, I hit at about shoulder height, and connected with something very much quite solid.

"Ow!" I heard a voice say, and if my senses weren't as hyper aware as they were, I wouldn't have been able to tell right away who it was that had cried out in pain.

"John?!" I asked in a shaky voice, my eyes were to blurry and swollen from crying to tell right off in the darkness that it was him at all.

"Yes!" he breathed, the wind sounding like it had got knocked out of him by me hitting him just right in the chest apparently. "I see you still swing easily."

"I've been looking all over for you!" I exclaimed, a mix of anger and sadness filling my voice.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" I stated with a tad bit of a seething tone. "You knew!"

"Did I? How could I?" he asked bemused.

"Well...you're the one who said all those things! At the party, at my home. That I'd come find you when I believed! So here I am!" I stated almost as if I was yelling at him.

"Oh yes, right I had." he stated curtly. "And then I said I couldn't help you."

"Right! Until I believed!"

"So do you?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?! I was looking for you wasn't I?" I blurted.

"That doesn't-," he began but I cut him off.

"No! Shut up! Just ...shut up!" I began my dam of frustration just letting loose finally. "I don't know who you are, or even where you come from. But right now, none of that matters. Why?! Because for some stupid reason I had decided to look for you. You said I would find you when I did....believe. Yet I didn't actually find you, you found me. I had looked all over for you today! When I needed you the most!"

I found myself weak from the emotional upheaval and just either felt like wanting to sit back down on the bench again, collapsing to the ground, or using John for a lean too, "I ran and ....I just....it's all messed up....I messed up...it's all my fault...and...and...."

I started to break down again, "Oh where were you when I needed you!"

I couldn't tell what John was thinking at that very second, but the next thing I knew there were suddenly arms around me and a head firmly planted on top of mine. Almost like a wave of light, the tenseness in my body vanished that I had been harboring. It was almost kind of not fair. Then I heard something I hadn't expected to hear John say at all.

"I'm sorry." was all that I got out of him right then and there as he pulled me gently in closer, letting his strength be firm but gentle enough to press the fears, pain, and anger I had been feeling all day out of me. How was it that a man like him could be one minute so infuriating, then the next be the world, maybe even the universe? I just buried my face into his chest, my arms going instinctively around his waist, letting the scent of whatever cologne it was he was wearing fill my senses.

"Me too. I don't know what to do." I stated finally, still sort of sobbing, not leaving Johns embrace. Not until he decided to let go, which apparently he wasn't ready to do yet, because I could feel him begin to pet at my hair in a very slow, yet soothing fashion that almost made me want to go drowsy.

"What happened?" he asked, his question actually genuine this time. Of course he wouldn't know what happened.

"It's all my fault John." I stated in a muffled tone against his chest feeling quite embarrassed by everything.

"Hey now, what's your fault?" he stated finally pulling me away from him a bit, his hands still rested on my shoulders but he could now look at me properly, straight into my eyes, eyes that saw tragedy. I wanted to look away, out of range of those piercing orbs he had for eyes in return, but I couldn't seem to force myself to look away.

"They got him....those things...whatever they are. Probably the ones that took also Sansa. Them, they got him." I sniffled and wiped away tears from my face with a hand.

"Okay, first of all..." he took out a cloth handkerchief out of one of his pockets and handed it to me for me to wipe away all the nasty that had become my face. "Second of all, him? Who's him? And what do you mean them?"

I wiped my face first before speaking, "Aaron," i stated with a bit more clarity. "They took Aaron. What do I mean by them? Oh, it crazy, it all just crazy. You think I've gone mad."

"Try me." he stated, an almost challenging yet somehow encouraging tone in his voice.

"It's like...their really strange, underneath. Not quite..."I trailed off.

"Human?" John tried to fill in.

"Exactly!" I felt a spark of hope he might understand after all. "Not quite human. I mean they look human to most, but it's like if you could see what's behind the curtain you realized they're not quite human at all. More....metallic like in nature. Like fluid metal. Sort of makes me think of a mirror or liquid Mercury. But that's not the worst part of it all. Their faces ....they just...."

All I could do to try and stop thinking about them was shiver. It was actually cold out, and I wasn't even the slightest prepared for it. In fact I had no real coat to say on at all. Normally I was at home by now safe and warm curled up to a good book or T.V. show. So naturally I was colder than I should have been anyway, but the thought of that things face just made me almost want to freeze in my tracks again.

"Here," he stated warmly, taking his own jacket off and putting it around my shoulders. "How does this sound. I'll make it up to you by buying you a meal. Clearly there is nothing that can be done right nowish. So why not. Besides you can tell me more about what happened while we eat. No point standing around in the chilly northwest air. I've seen that one really great place you mentioned down the way we could eat that I believe is still open at an hour like this. A good dose of fish and chips never hurt anyone after all right?"

"No, I suppose not." I couldn't disagree especially when my stomach made decisions for me by growling. I was still anxious though and wanted to take care of the problem instead of eating, but now that I found John I wasn't about to lose him just because I was impatient. No I'd go along with this, cause what else did I have to lose.

"Come on, my treat." he offered as he put an arm around me after I got his jacket on myself. I was clearly swimming in its size. Its trench length clearly almost to my feet, but somehow I didn't care, it felt comforting like some big warm hug. This only made me snuggle deeper into its clothe depths. I leaned into him as we walked along down the wharf. It seemed to ground me as we passed by the large buildings that housed shops and other strange little things that made Seattle unique.

Even though the night air had enveloped us, I realized just then that I had not felt safer in a good while until that moment. There was something about John I just couldn't explain or quite understand at that point what it was. Yet I had a feeling I would come to understand soon.

Eventually we got to the location he was speaking of. I knew the place of course, I'd been there a bunch of times over the years. It was the best place in Seattle that was not mom and pop level that sold fish and chips and clam chowder. Ivor's had been a huge deal for the west coast for years, especially in the northwest. They were so popular that they even had canned food in stores with their name on it.

John ushered me inside, a hand on my back as he opened the door with the other. The smells of deep fried food hit me like a train going eighty miles per hour. A hostess greeted us as we came towards the podium a little ways into the large lobby. The place was known to get high volumes of people.

"Two please." John stated with a smile.

"Alright." the hostess gave, a smile crossing her face implying very noticeably that she thought we were some sort of cute couple. This was so far from the truth that not even evil ken evil could have jumped it with a motorcycle. Yet my cheeks turned red all the same.

We were seated quickly near one of the windows. She asked us what we wanted to drink, and then left when all we asked for from both of us at the moment was water. It was then that I looked awkwardly at John for a few moments before looking down at my placement in front of me.

"So." he began awkwardly, clearly this time around unlike the crowded coffee shop he seemed to feel a bit more out of place.

"So." I said quietly taking off the jacket that I remember was on my shoulders.

"You were saying?" he urged.

"About?" I accidently forgot exactly what I was saying.

"Them, the creatures you saw. Their faces." John stated.

"Oh yeah, right, that." I said more quietly, I really didn't want to, but he seemed insistent. No doubt lack of tact it seemed when it came to table discussion either. "Their face...it reminded me of..."

I had to think for a moment how to describe them, "Their face reminds me of a fissure, like a crack in a wall or the ground or something. Defined and jagged though like it was cut purposefully with a couple rows one top and bottom filled with mirror like sharp teeth."

"I see." he mused idly.

"You, don't seem surprised." I said bewildered.

"I'm not." John stated plainly.

"Why?" I asked.

"What's there supposed to be surprised about?" he raised a brow.

"Oh I don't know, the sheer fact I just describe a monster. Something that I swear could have been straight out of a Stephen King novel." I said, still confounded by this man.

"I'm sure to someone else you'd seem just the same." he stated. "Besides, this sort of thing intrigues me so to say."

"You mean, you're a paranormal hunter?" I inquired.

"Eh, something like that. Not quite, more like....an enthusiast for the unknown." John said giving a slight smile.

"You're mad." I stated bluntly, unnerved just a bit by his view of enjoying finding the spooky and the strange.

"So I've been told." he said without as much as a defense.

I took a drink of my water at that, trying to dislodge the dry feeling that was now becoming my throat.

"Anyway," I continued so the moment didn't feel any more awkward. "Like I had said, I was at work and Aaron and I were going to do some investigating after work. See if we could figure out what was going on. Instead, here I am and there he is. There's more than one. That much I can tell. Jaiden, the guards I'm pretty sure, James maybe, definitely Sansa. I know for a fact Jaiden and Aaron were taken to this one floor in the Tower, but the others I don't know. In any case, both times I was up there following someone, I saw this strange light emanate, and then they were gone."

"Hmm." John said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm what?" I tilted my head.

"Oh, nothing. Just find that interesting." he stated, but he seemed to know something.

"Really?" I didn't seem convinced. "Come on, you want me to believe so tell me. What are you thinking?"

"Oh well it's just the same thing that was at the party, which means teleporter of sorts." John gave without a heartbeat of thought.

"You watch too much Star Trek." I stated, my retort an obvious unease to what was really happening.

"You asked!" he exclaimed putting his hands up momentarily in defense. I gave a sour face, but huffed a sigh of defeat knowing he was right. "So, where is it?"

"Where's what?" I asked.

"The Magic School bus!" he responded tartly. "No seriously the teleport!"

"Oh!" I breathed feeling just a tad dumb, the day had been wearing on me, but I could tell he was interested in this whole ordeal. "The thirteenth floor of Cazrin Co. Tower. Why?"

"Excellent...no brilliant. I'd say even amazing." John mused putting his hands clasped up to his lips in thought.

"Why's that." I ask in confusion.

"Why, because who would think It." he said with a chuckle. I still wasn't quite following. I was going to ask for further clarification, but I couldn't further go on about it though because our server showed up to get our orders. We hadn't even looked at the menu. However, I already knew deep down what I wanted, the same thing I always got, which was soup, chips, and fish. As much as I still didn't really feel hungry, I was going to do my best to try and eat something while there, just to keep John from fussing.

"We ready to order?" the person waiting us asked, this time the person was a male.

"Yes." I stated.

"No." John stated at the same time.

"Should I come back?" the waiter asked seeming a bit awkward by our quick responses.

"Yes." John stated swiftly.

"No." I stated right alongside him, then gave John a stare that seemed to get his attention.

"No, sorry." he gave a sigh. "I'll only need a moment. Let the lady go first. Curtesy after all."

"Alright, what would you like ma'am?" he asked waiting with a tablet device to take orders with.

"I'll just have the chowder and fish and chips basket please." I answered as if I had done it a thousand times.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked, I gave a nod. "Very well then and for you?"

"Hmm?" he stated almost as if he had stopped paying attention. "Oh right, I'll just ....have what she's having. Make things easier."

"Alright? Anything else? Any specialty drinks perhaps?" he asked curiously to the two of us.

"Uh no, we're fine thanks." John stated wanting to get rid of the waiter quickly.

"I'll have some coffee." I added, knowing well and good this might be a long night for the both of us. "Actually make that two."

I was not going to give John a choice in the matter. He was a coffee man after all, that much I knew.

"Okay, your orders should be out soon." the waiter stated promptly and walked away leaving John to sigh with relief.

"You didn't have to do that." he stated.

"Sure I did. You look like you needed it. Besides head in the game right?" I stated tilting my head to the side a bit questioningly.

"Right." John nodded, his mind seeming elsewhere still, though I could tell he was really trying to be in the moment.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned, I actually instinctively reached a hand out to touch his. Instead of recoiling from my touch all he did was look at me with those deep eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" he said, almost like he'd said that sentence a thousand times before.

"You just," I began and then shook my head with a small smile. "I don't know. You seem elsewhere."

"Sorry." John admitted, his gaze drawn to our hands touching mine over his, then looked back at me. "Just, got a lot on my mind."

"I know that feeling." I sighed. "My minds all over the place too. So many thoughts going in so many directions. Some days I wonder if I can even keep up."

"Yeah." he stated, sighing himself as he let his hand turn over into mine. That seemed to draw him back into the moment rather than somewhere distant. "Look, I really am sorry about your friends and coworkers."

"Thanks." I stated.

"Seriously, I mean it. I know none of this makes any sense. I know you're scared. To be honest, our little secret, I am too. However, what I can promise is that things will work out somehow. I swear." John stated reassuringly.

"I hope so." I said squeezing Johns hand a bit.

"I know so." he replied squeezing gently back a little and gave a half smile. "I really am glad you came looking. Even if it didn't work out as planned."

It was strange how he'd said that, as if he'd already expected me to come anyway, but I didn't know what to say about it. All I could do was bite at my lower lip and give him a small smile as if to say your welcome. There were still things I wanted, needed to know about John. Like why he had been at the party in the first place, who was he really, where did he actually come from? Those sorts of questions. Not to mention what the deal was with the key he gave me.

"So," I finally pulled my hand away, only to shove it in the pocket I had stuffed the key into in and drew it out for him to see. "What's the deal with the key?"

"Oh that." he stated raising a brow to the fact I still had it.

"Yeah is it like, some hotel room key or something?" I asked.

"Um, not exactly..." he said awkwardly.

"Car?" I continued.

"No." he stated.

"Then what?" I asked holding it out to him. He just put his hands over mine and closed it over the key.

"How about this, I'll show you soon." John stated giving a small smile. "Maybe after all this is over."

"Okay..."my voice was unsure.

"Don't worry, its nothing bad I promise." he assured and pulled his hands away. "in fact, it might come in handy if we end up in a pinch."

I looked at him curiously. This hole to wonderland just seemed to get deeper and deeper. It was like I was literally hanging with the Mad Hatter and I was Alice. I shook my head at him, but went along with it.

"Are you going to tell me more about you're out of town thing, like where you're from?" I inquired next.

"Let's just say far." he stated. "Out of state, well states more like it."

"That's vague." I gave a strange face.

"That's all I can tell you." he gave lamely

"You're lying." my eyes narrowed.

"Okay, fine that's all I will tell right now." John looked away from me and towards the harbor outside. He wasn't going to answer and I really shouldn't push the topic.

"Fair enough," I nodded. "Okay, how about seeing things. Did you get to see anything here yet?"

"Eh sort of yes." he shrugged. I wouldn't find out until later what he was really up to.

"Guess that's good I supposed." I mused.

"I would still like to see more of it. After this situation is over of course. I meant that when we met the first time at the café." he said looking back at me again. "It's got a certain, familiarity, so to say. Like my days in London."

"Yeah I'd like that too." I said before my brain registered I said it out of habitual nature. I blushed, which forced me to take a drink of my water to calm down again. To try and distract myself from my momentary embarrassment I said, "So where do we go then from here. Now that I've found you. You seem to know better what's going on and or what to do."

"Well," he began. "After we eat, I can get you home. Then myself I'm going to go check out this Tower you work at."

"Whoa whoa," I stated. "You can't just drop me off after I spent all day looking for you! Besides, what if they figure out where I live! Besides, why would you have me come looking for you just for you to send me away again?"

"I don't know, information." he tried to play off, but he smirked a little. "But I suppose you do have a point. I'm not going to fool you or shake you am I?"

"Probably not." I stated actually crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair not convinced. He really was such a terrible liar, and just a tad manipulative. He was definitely poking my buttons to see if I was really onboard with this or not. At least to me anyway. I guess it was the one thing I was good at for being socially awkward. My paranoia for bull meter was always on alert and this time it just seemed to be working. "Besides, I know the building really well and you don't."

"Good point." he gave a nod. "Welp guess I'm really stuck with you then."

"Guess so." I gave with satisfaction.

"You do realize though, that this means potentially having to face things you barely believe are real?" he scoffed a bit.

"Keep that up and I might just feed you to them myself for that." I quirked.

"Oh really, I'd love to see you try that one." John smirked a devious stare at me. The serious tension in the vicinity broke and we both just ended up laughing a little at one another antics. "See, did I tell ya, that face. You're amazing."

"Shut up." I retorted feeling embarrassed again. Did he like seeing me red in the face?

"Seriously!" he tried to say, almost as if my implications went right over his head, whether they really did or not.

The waiter luckily saved me by coming with our food and putting it and the coffee's in front of us. He wanted to know if we wanted anything else. Myself I didn't, and neither did John. So the waiter walked away to leave us be with our food. To quickly distract myself, I began to stuff my face with a tartar sauce covered fillet. John was not as eager as I had been I realized, but I didn't care. My body was telling me I was in need of food, even if my nerves were saying I'd rather not.

He just stared at me for a few long moments as I ate. I must have looked like a ravenous wolf to him by my behavior. His gaze got my attention though, as I looked up at him with pathetic looking eyes. He didn't say anything at all, but just smiled at me instead as if to say he understood. I did go back to eating, but a bit more slowly this time. Eventually the silence was broke by John.

"The view is lovely isn't it?" he commented about the harbor. "Even at night."

"Yeah," I stated as I poked a fry into some ketchup. "It's better during the sun actually setting though. Or even sunrise. The ferries coming in and out make it picturesque."

It was nice to take a moment from the situation at hand. It wasn't like we were dumb we both knew what lie ahead of us and it wasn't pretty, but him taking a moment to notice a spot of beauty in the dismal my life seemed surrounded with, was a nice alleviation. I could tell he enjoyed it greatly, even if it was probably a short while.

"I can imagine that." John nodded. "It's those sorts of precious moments that make all the rest worth fighting for."

I looked at him curiously after eating another fry. Something about how he said that made me think and feel like it was something more than just a casual statement. In the end, it made me smile. Whatever it was he meant by it, it was somehow comforting to know. In a way those words tugged at me to want to follow him willingly into whatever danger was about to lie ahead for us. Damn he was good!


	7. The Dark Tower

_So I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself into with going with him back to the Tower. It was scary, it was crazy, but it was also amazing! My blood had never rushed so bad before like it did that night. I was mad in the head, I had to have been to have followed so blindly. Yet I had, and to date I haven't looked back since._

After the lovely dinner, that I finally decided it had been, we had left the restaurant. At first I wasn't quite sure how we were going to get to the Tower, especially for after hours. John clearly didn't have a car that I could tell anyway. He seemed about as bus ridden as me. Yet what did I know, for all I knew he could have had a rental.

I was still wearing his jacket of course. He clearly didn't seem bothered by the night air what so ever, unlike me who was lightly shivering from the slight cold damp that filled the Seattle nightline. Wind lightly blowing, bringing the sea breeze into my face, I looked at John hoping for answers.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now," he began. "We find a way back to the Tower. I'm sure there's some form of public transportation at this hour. Cab maybe."

"Yea, there is. Yellow Cab mostly." I gave.

"Great, um...maybe you could give them a call then eh." he stated letting the words roll of his tongue with the accent he had.

"What don't you have a phone?" I raised a brow.

"Well...." John gave a cringing face. "Even so, it's not like I know the area codes here."

"True, alright, I'll give one a call." I stated a waggled the phone at him. "I still say it's a lousy excuse though."

John gave me an exasperated look, but then smiled at me anyway. Gods, how could he. That smile could win an Emmy or something. I had to turn away from him while I made the call so as not to distract myself by his charms.

"Yes, I would like a cab please. How many? Two. Uh huh that's right. Um....near Ivor's on the boardwalk waterfront. Yeah that one. Okay great thanks. Yes this is a good number. Alright thank you. Bye." I rambled over the receiver part of the cell phone before hanging up and looking at John again.

"So?" he asked raising a brow.

"So, I got us a ride. Will be a bit. The soonest one they could get us was twenty minutes. That's actually pretty good for the end of the rush hour slot."

"That's alright. We got time." he offered, not worried in the slightest.

"I don't get it." I mused.

"Don't get wha?" his accent just a tad thicker that sentence than most.

"How it is you can be so calm over everything?" I stated. "I mean if it were me, which it is, I'd be a mess."

"What's there to worry over? It's like the idea of crying over spilled milk. No reason to." John shrugged. "Besides I'm used to it."

We walked over to the edge of the current pier area and looked out over the black ripples cast by the lights of the city onto the water's surface. Again he put an arm around me, probably noting I was cold and was trying to help the best he could. I was grateful. He really did seem like a nice man, even if a bit strange and awkward.

"I don't get it, but that's alright I suppose." I said leaning into his side, my eyes fixated on the water and its movement. It was almost mesmerizing. John didn't say anything more for those long fifteen or so minutes, except to ask if I was alright and not too cold, before I got a message saying the cab was on its way. I reassured him I was fine with just the jacket he let me borrow.

Eventually the cab came and we both got in, me first because apparently John had to go and be a gentleman about things. The moment he was in the cab though, I gave instructions for us to be taken to Cazrin Co. The driver acknowledged this and drove off away from the cozy safety of the wharf. A part of me felt like it had stayed behind somehow along with a specter version of John, still looking out over the water. As we got closer and closer to the Tower, my heart began to beat faster and faster.

John seemed to take note of this by taking my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze as if to say it'll be alright. It forced me to actually breathe, which up until then, I had not realized I had been holding my breath at all. As hard as he tried though, it didn't stop my heart from feeling like it dropped into my stomach the moment we reached the building itself, its tall structure now feeling more like a looming omen rather than a familiar venue. I almost had imagined big streaks of doom and gloom lightening to accompany its intensity as I stared at it before getting out of the cab. This time I paid instead of John. I still wasn't quite sure how he had paid for our meals back at the restaurant, but I didn't argue that he had somehow.

I looked over at John who looked at me with a small smile and the leaped out of the cab on one side and then opened the door for me on the other. I took his outstretched hand and got out of the cab reluctantly. Why I was going with him at this hour, I was actually beginning to wonder. Sure I knew the place, but that didn't mean I had to get involved. I could have let him figure it out on his own.

Instead I stood there with him willingly and looked at the front doors with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if those things, those creatures, whatever they were, were in there right now? The sheer thought made me shiver.

"You can leave you know? You don't have to be here with me." John stated looking over at me.

"Nah, I gotta do this. If not for me, then for Aaron, and Sansa, and all those other poor people I never really got to know well." I stated as bravely as I could, trying to hold my head up high.

"You sure? Cause once you go-"

"I know, I know I can never go back, never undo button my life right. I get it." I breathed weakly. "I'm ....strangely okay with this."

"Alright, if you're sure." he emphasized.

"I'm sure." I gave a nod.

"Okay then, let's do this!" he let my hand go, which I really didn't want him to, but knew we couldn't get anywhere unless he did, and strolled forward like he owned the place. I stood frozen for a few more moments and then trailed up after him. By the point I got there, he had already found a way to infiltrate the main door. How I didn't find out, but whatever it had been it worked. Quickly he opened it and walked inside the darkened lobby.

The place was kind of spooky at night, and I never realized just how spooky it could have been until now. It's near to no sound silence almost made me want to turn tail and bail out of this arrangement. However, as John moved forward into the lobby itself I couldn't help but to be drawn his direction like an opposite charged magnet drawn to its other pole.

As I was trying to take in the surroundings, so as not to be caught off guard, I began to hear this strange buzzing whirling sound. What bothered me most about it was because of how the acoustics in the lobby were, I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. It had sounded like it had been coming from everywhere.

"Do you hear that?" I said quietly.

"Hmm? Hear what?" John said, but the noise had stopped.

"Sorry nothing." I brushed off not hearing the sound anymore. "Never mind."

He shrugged and went back too looking around. I crossed my arms over my chest as I just stared at the elevators. Those things had become my bane, especially the fact of going to that one floor. My mind was eating away at it so strongly that I hadn't even noticed John come up alongside me and spook me half to death by just suddenly being there and speaking.

"Yep, there's definitely something here." he stated matter of fact.

"How can you tell?" I raised a brow, there didn't seem to be any physical evidence.

"Energy, it's up and down all over the place in here. Like, it's kind of unstable." he mused, the stared at me. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing really, just, the elevators." I stated taking a deep breath inhale. I knew we were going to have to go up there soon. I looked back at him, "What do you mean by energy?"

"Just as I said." he shrugged. "The energy levels in here is way off the scale."

"How can you tell?" I raised a brow.

"How can you tell when you're super cold?" he grabbed my arm and showed me my own goosebumps I was creating just then. "By the way your skin reacts. The same can go for energy in a room. That term when someone says they get goosebumps from the heebee geebee's, well that's that same reaction that people have when they get cold. That's how. Oh and of course having something handy on hand to measure it of course."

John held out a device that looked a bit like a jury rigged EMF meter, but weirder. John then pulled it back to himself when he heard a moan of a sound, that kind when a building would be settling if it were old and metal, and began to scan again with it.

"Yes, definitely fluctuations! This is amazing! Oh you brilliant clever whatever you are!" he stated with a bit of joy as he kissed the machine and began to move further into the building. I followed him away from the elevators.

We made our way through some of the first floor departments. He wasn't getting as much readings from in there as he was out in the lobby, which made sense, those things didn't congregate as much in the departments themselves. I showed him the lounge and some of the actual peoples cubicles I knew had been contaminated by whatever those things were. By having something to actually do, I felt more at ease even if I was still terrified quite a bit.

Luckily no one was on the main floor, not even a night shift guard, which was strange because most the time there was. However, John seemed pleased with the progress he had been making none the less. He sort of reminded me of a school child who had just gotten the best project out of the litter. Oh if only Aaron were here to see it. Thinking about him made me frown a bit as John checked another cubical.

"Found anything useful?" I asked trying to break the silence that had formed like a tense bubble between us.

"Plenty! But still not done sadly." he stated and then frowned. "Clearly whatever it is, is not down here much at all, which means..."

"Going up." I stated quietly.

"Exactly." John said with a nod. "As I said you can leave whenever you'd like. I won't stop you."

"I'm fine thanks." I said my arms crossed over my chest defensively. He walked over to me and looked at me with genuine concern.

"Alex, you've done brilliantly so far," he stated putting a hand on my face. "But that doesn't mean you have to be that brave. I'm sorry I forced you so harshly to believe in something you clearly aren't ready for. You don't have to stay and help me, I can figure things out."

I bit at my lower lip. The idea of leaving the whole time had seemed so tempting, but if I was going to leave, wouldn't I have turned tail already? I mean I should have by this point, knowing good and well with what I had seen earlier that day. Yet I didn't budge, not one bit. I stayed even after every urge I had to just bolt. I leaned into his touch and stared at him.

"No." I stated plainly.

"No?" he asked bemused.

"No I'm not going to leave." I asserted. "I can tell your trying to save me or get rid of me from what's to come, but don't. I don't need you to protect me from the big bad whatever. I just want you to help me get my friends back."

"Okay" he stated and that was that.

"Okay?" I asked in confusion.

"Okay I won't keep nagging you about it. I just, I don't want you getting hurt alright. I do care. It may not seem like I do. I've been known to come off that way to people sometimes, but I do. I really, really do. I just ... I didn't want you to go on living your life clueless and then..."

"Become one of them?" I tried to help his trailing off sentence.

"Yeah, that's it. Like them." he said solemnly. It made my heart ache at those words and I gave a sigh.

"I won't end up like them....hopefully." I stated a pale look on my face, but I in return put a hand against his own concerned cheek. "And even if I did, at least I know someone will be out here on the outside still trying to fight the good fight to free and save everyone from this craziness."

"Yeah, your right." he nodded a little then tried to perk up a bit as if nothing was wrong, though I could clearly tell by Johns eyes he still wasn't. "Besides, I don't think your boyfriend Aaron would thank me for that now would he, letting something bad happen to you?"

"First of all he's not my boyfriend." I blushed.

"Meh coulda fooled me." John scoffed.

"Second as a friend," I emphasized friend as just general friend. "No he wouldn't, nor would Sansa I'm sure."

"I'm sure." John nodded. "Well then, I suppose we go do what must be done now then."

"What's that?" I inquired.

"Confront the dragon so to say." he stated dryly. "We go up the Tower and we face the beast whatever it may be head on and give it our two cents."

"Alright then. You seem like the man with the plan so, onward and upward then." I offered.

"Indeed." John said and ushered me towards the elevator.


	8. Into the Fire

John and I rode the elevator all the way to that one floor. With each ding that the elevator made in the quietness, I realized just how much more it truly unnerved me. As I looked over at John though, I could tell he didn't seem phased much in the slightest. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with himself. It showed in his eyes. Finally the last bell dinged and the door opened.

"Okay then." I said, more to myself.

"Come on, no reason to stand about in the lift." John stated and walked out ahead of me. He certainly was a braver man than I. Yet I found myself picking up my feet and following anyway. The moment the elevator doors closed, however, I looked back at them on instinct. My heart longed for the doors to have just stayed open.

As I followed, there was again a strange whirring sound that I could just not place. This time though I at least knew it was coming from ahead of me. My guess was it was that one device he had from downstairs, but I couldn't exactly be certain on that.

We moved slowly down the hall, passing most of the doors. John was not interested in any that didn't seem to give him the results he wanted. Eventually though, we came to the same room I had come twice before. John seemed quite intrigued by this set of doors. But of course he would, it's where all the activity had been taking place.

I watched as he pressed a hand against the door and closed his eyes. If I hadn't known any better I would have said he was Vulcaning that door up with mind tricks. I didn't get a chance to find out though, if that was what he was really doing. He then looked at me a raised brow and gave a mischievous smile.

"Wanna go inside?" he asked like a kid at a candy store. I gave him an exasperated stare. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Before I could give a smart ass retort, however, he drew out something again and as he kept it slightly concealed, used it on the door, which surprisingly had been locked. It wouldn't have surprised me as much if things hadn't been strange, but because they had, it weirded me out that the door was. No one seemed to come up on this floor unless needed. As I watched though, I noticed that same whirring sound came from the object in John's hand. So it wasn't the other device. I couldn't quite tell what it was that he was holding, but something in my gut deep down inside was telling me I actually did know, but just didn't want to admit I did.

Just to stab my thought process across further he gave me a "what?" sort of look before opening the door and walked inside. I carefully followed after him. My eyes darted every which way just to be sure we both were alone.

"Well that's disappointing." John stated with a pout.

"What is?" I asked quietly.

"There's nothing in here." he stated, his accent rolling off his lips like butter. "I mean, aside from what's supposed to be here that is."

"That can't be right. I swear I know there had to have been something!" I protested, worrying that what I'd know might have been false.

"Don't worry I do believe you." he stated as he began to examine the room. "It's just. If there was any sort of technology here to imply such, then where is it?"

Carefully I eyed the room, making my way around the large conference table that was in the middle of it. My guess was we were looking for something that was probably straight out of star trek, a transporter station or something of that sort. Yet as John had stated there wasn't anything. It then occurred to me, maybe there wasn't anything there because they didn't need a relay to get to wherever it was and back.

"Perhaps they don't need anything here?" I question.

"That is very possible. Especially if their transport technology is wearable." he stated. "But that still doesn't explain my readings..."

I gave a confused look myself. Whoever these beings were, they were smart as hell. It just seemed strange to think that there were aliens, here, on my world. That in and of itself was huge. It then dawned on me, almost like a huge ton of bricks. Not because it was obvious, because it wasn't, but I actually started to think outside the box about this. What if the tower was not real at all or at least maybe it was a part of whatever real structure these beings had?

"What if..." I gave a thoughtful stare. "What if, now this is gonna sound crazy, but what if this place, Cazrin Co. Tower, isn't real?"

John looked at me like I just smacked him with the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy book and then smiled as if impressed by my revelation.

"Now that...would be possible!" he exclaimed and then ran up to the walls, examining them with his little whirring device. "Ah, yesssss. Stupid me, I was going about this all the wrong way!"

He then came over and kissed me on the cheek, making my face flush and instinctively making me put a hand to the spot he had kissed. Beaming he said, "Brilliant, you are absolutely brilliant!"

"Thanks...I think?" I stated trying to hide the redness I had started to have form.

"Filters of course, why I didn't think of that right away. Geez I must be getting slow at this." John mused to himself. "Anyway, right, we need to find out how to get to wherever the teleport goes to though, because I mean, its clever and all to have perception filters to block out what's really here, but this level of filtering....it would eat up a lot of energy. And I mean a lot. No, no, this is more likely something similar to a cage or a trap, a really big trap. Hmmm..."

"Why a business like Cazrin Co though?" I asked.

"Why not?" he mused back. "What is Cazrin Co again?"

"Multimedia, the company does a lot of different things. Has fingers in a lot of pots. Mostly in the media department, but yeah. They got an edge on everything from tv to music and games. Sort of a fortune five hundred so to say I guess. But I might be blowing those facts out my butt and could be wrong. At least about the last part anyway." I stated, I was still feeling uncomfortable in there even though there wasn't anyone.

"Ah yes," he said more to himself than to me. "Media is a strong way to reach people, and for plenty of different and some not so pleasant reasons. Oh how it makes me think of some other encounters I once dealt with...but never mind the past. We need to figure out what we are going to do now. Because obviously whatever is going on, it must be stopped."

I couldn't think of a good answer to be honest. I was completely baffled as to how we'd get anywhere that was beyond the tower, except back out into the Seattle open air. I watched as John made his way around the table itself, for some reason interested in its top. There didn't seem to be anything grand about the way the wood looked, it had no design, but John was highly interested in it none the less. As he made his observations my eyes drifted to the doors of the room once again, my whole being yearning to run again since we weren't finding anything up there.

"Ah hah!" he called out triumphantly, which made me jump.

"What?!" I nearly squeaked.

"Just as I thought," he stated as I looked over and saw a screen flip out open onto the desk that wasn't there before. "Touch sensitive locks that are engrained into the wood. You have to know the language of a tree in order to understand. Ooo, that's clever. They really went all out on this. They were making sure no one could catch on. But alas not everyone is me."

"Ego much?" I nervously snorted.

"Eh." he stated not really saying one way or the other.

"So...?" I urged.

"So," he said with a smile and then began typing. "We can now get the location."

"But then what, it's not like we can teleport. Like said before they probably use self teleport devices." I advised.

"Yes, but we don't have to." he stated sure of himself. "All we need is the coordinates, and then we get there my way."

"And what way is that?" I asked.

"You'll see." he looked up a smirk still on his face.

"Your just loving this aren't you." I said with a small chuckle as I shook my head. It was so hard not to smile around him even in this scary dark gloomy place. Especially when the jerk was smiling himself like a goofy dork.

"Yep." John said and went back to work.

"Well unless you got a car that has a huge booster rocket hidden under its hood, I doubt we are going to fly to outer space any time soon." I stated. "I mean I can see you're quite a genius man, but I highly doubt your Doc from Back to the Future."

Before he answered he pointed his strange device at the screen, this time I could tell the tip was lit at one end as he pointed it and then gave me an amused gaze, "You're funny, real cute. Although you really have no idea. In any case, I got the signal and location."

"Great, now we should-" I started, but was then cut off.

"Shh, hang on." John paused for a moment to listen. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I said more quietly.

"Exactly." he stated holding up a hand as he came over to me and got pretty close. I was still confused because I couldn't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything." I stated, but then after a few seconds of nothing, I began to hear skittering sounds.

"That...doesn't sound good." John stated more worried now than before. "I have a very bad feeling we are going to have company soon."

"So, what do we do then?" I stated wearily.

"I'm thinking..." he stated as he watched the direction of where the sounds were going. They were merging in on the room we were in. "Well seeing as there aren't many other options and I'm sure jumping out the window ain't one of them, plus the attention is probably because I retrieved out the location of the ship, I'm suggesting the best course of action to be.....RUN!"

The next thing I knew I was begin taken by the hand and the two of us went bolting out of that room as fast as we could go. I only took a moment to look behind me as the air vents of that supposed room had been dropped to the floor, leaving one of those nasty, scary, nightmarish beings to come down out of the vent in its true form. It made me go pale in the face so fast I didn't quite almost registered that I had been pushed roughly forward into the elevator by John who had whirled around himself once he was inside to face the open door long enough to give the alien on the outside a confident smirk before the doors closed on the both of us.

"See, not a problem." he stated after a few moments, but almost like magic the elevator stopped somewhere on one of the floors below just before the first floor. Deep inside I had already knew it wouldn't be as easy as just taking the elevator down and escaping. No, it was going to take a bit more than that.

"You were saying." I breathed.

"Well, that was rude." John pouted.

"Yeah well I'm sure they didn't exactly find you snooping in their computer any less rude." I stated.

"True, you got a point." he said as he tried to work a way to pry the door open. "Wanna help me out here and get the door open. No sense standing around like sitting ducks until they get here. We'll be of no good to your friends if we get caught."

I went and helped him get the door open. It was hard, but eventually we were able to pry it partially open, just enough for us to slip out onto the floor that the purposefully got us stuck on. The floor was dark, that was no big surprise, but it made me stay very close to John. Mostly for my own sanity.

"Okay, how well do you know your way out of here?" he asked.

"Um...pretty well." I stated. "Sort of."

"Well that's better than nothing." he assured. "You're going to have to lead the way. I'll be right behind you."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." I scoffed, but got right in front of him. Luckily he put a hand on my shoulder, which somehow helped me keep my cool as we tried to quietly walk down the hall. Not only too keep our presence from being known that we had escaped the elevator but also so we could hear them coming if they were on the move. John then urged me to go into a closet all of a sudden.

I did as he gestured, but I felt like this was no time to play games in a confined space. The janitor's closet for that floor was cramped and we were pretty much nose to nose in its tight space. John put a hand on my mouth and held up a finger to his lips with the other to make sure I stayed quiet. It didn't take very long after that, that a couple of those things passed us. Either they were really stupid and hadn't realized we'd be clever enough to climb into a closet with each other, or they were playing us, and were letting us narrowly escape just so they could come after us afterwards. I liked the first option better because it meant they were flawed.

For a few more long moments we stood there face to face, his body against mine. If it was a totally different set of circumstances I'd have found the situation very intimate no doubt. However, being crammed in there over a very scary, very potentially dangerous reason, killed that more cozy thought faster than light speed. Yet it was quite nice to still gaze into those eyes of his at such a close range. It was the only thing in the din of the closet keeping me from completely losing my shit on this whole situation.

Eventually John gave me a nod, and the two of us made our way out of that stuffy closet and looked around, down both directions of the corridor we were in before going the way I knew to the stairwell. It was still going to be a good few floors down before we reached the first floor. It made it even harder with the fact that we were being hunted down. Before we could get to the stair door though, they had finally caught on to what we were up to.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" John urged, pushing at my back, forcing me to pick up my pace. He didn't even give me an opportunity to look back as we ran again. I don't know what he had been doing right behind me, but whatever it was, it had kept them at bay from reaching us. By the time I reached the door I wretched it open and passed through without check first. Luckily there wasn't anyone in there except us, but that I know wouldn't last long. The moment John was through the door, he closed it quickly and somehow managed to dead lock it from being able to open again.

"That outta hold 'em for a lil' bit." he stated with a flourish, his accent a bit thicker now than before, probably due to stress. "Let's go."

"Can't argue with that." I stated and the both of us raced down the stairs. By the time we reached three or four floors down though, they ended up breaking through into the stairwell. This forced us to move faster. However, we weren't fast enough, and some of them had managed to get down a floor a head of us. John and I had become blocked at both ends.

"Damn." he cursed to himself and tried to put himself between me and the other beings.

"There is nowhere to go, nowhere to hide." a female voice stated, an almost hissing like undertone hidden inside it. "We've got you and that girl surrounded."

"Yes well, it seems you have." John stated. "Good show. Congrats, it's not every day someone gets to catch me. Oh wait, yes it is. Which means, if you're smart you'll know what you should actually be doing right now."

"Your empty threats don't scare us." the female spoke. "We do know you. Though I doubt your little friend does. It'll be a shame...she'll die not knowing the truth."

"Who says? You have no idea what she knows. Not that I'd tell you either way." John said.

"Be that as it may," the female waved off. "Neither of you are getting out of here free."

"Is that so?" he said with a smirk. I could tell he had a plan up his sleeve. "Well I hope you don't mind if I make a little noise then?"

"What?" the female stated in confusion. She had looked like the rest and I couldn't find myself looking at her one bit as we stood there. However, I did look over at John when he actually put my hand laced his. He looked at me in turn with an almost knowing look and then looked at the alarm in the corner of the stairwell and pointed his little device at it, which made it go off very loudly. In fact it shorted every one of the alarms in this supposed building to go off. Crazy enough, the stunt worked, and it made the creatures cringe and hold their heads, which gave us the opportunity to bolt past them down the stairs. I felt only a slight breeze at my back as one tried to reach for me before it was forced to cover its ears again.

"Get them!" the female shouted with a buzzing hiss in its true form.

Luckily for us we were able to stay way ahead of them as we got down to the first floor. We skittered into the lobby and didn't stop there. The wide glass doors never looked more inviting. Before we could get to them though, I saw one of them break into shattered shards. Apparently John had already known the door itself would be locked and unable to escape. One at a time, me in the front of course, darted through the open doorway and didn't quite stop until we reached the curbside.

The moment we got there, we both turn around to see that the door had rebuilt itself shard by shard. So it wasn't real after all. A part of me was worried they'd come after us even though we were outside near the building. It made me give John a weary look.

"Don't worry." he tried to assure. "I don't think they'll follow. Not out here. At least not like how they were in there. They'd have to change faces to fit in. Still, we should get out of here anyway. Regroup ya know."

"Yeah." I nodded half shocked I made it out alive and half terrified I did get chased in the first place. We had a chance now though, which was something.

Quickly we walked away from the Tower as fast as we could. The farther we were, the more sure both of us were that we wouldn't be followed. By this point though, I was dog tired. I did, however, get us another cab before I couldn't seem to function anymore. I had given John's "hotel" he told me about for us both to go back to since I didn't know where else we'd go. He didn't think it was best for us to go back to my place. Sadly I couldn't argue.

The moment we were in the cab I immediately passed out for the duration of the car ride, obviously not caring that I had taken advantage of using John as pillow. Eventually though we made it to the address John had given and we got out of the cab, me more groggily than him. Taking me inside the hotel, he maneuvered me to a cozy chair where I vaguely watched John from as he went up to the check in desk. I couldn't tell what he had even said to them, but in no time though, we were headed upstairs into the hotel to a room.

Clearly he was still nervous and worried himself, more notably now that he believed I was only still semi-conscious to take notice. Carefully he guided me to the bed in the room. It was a nice little room at that, but sadly it had only one bed in there.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." he stated lightly smiled. "You're the one who really needs sleep right now. I'll take my turn in a couple hours."

Somehow I didn't believe a word he said about that, but alas I was too tired to argue. What sucked was I didn't have any night clothes to technically sleep in. This revelation drew me to being a bit more awake.

"I um, have nothing to quite sleep in so..." I stated, embarrassment hitting my cheeks.

"Oh! I get it. Right. I'll just...go in here and you can get as comfortable as you need." John stated with a nod.

I waited for him to move out of the room and then began remove parts of the clothing that I knew would be uncomfortable while sleeping. I had remembered that original fiasco where I had been out a week or so, that was not going to happen again, at least while I was conscious enough to deal with it. The moment I was done I called out so he knew he could come back into the room.

I kind of felt like John would have rather been elsewhere at that moment though, somewhere more important, but at the same time it seemed like he cared more right now whether I'd be conscious enough to continue on than the bigger picture. Whether he knew it or not, that was what made most if not all of the difference of me trusting him.

In the meantime, while I waited, I turned back the covers of the bed and began to snuggle underneath the soft sheets after clambering into it.

As I got comfy there he was, standing right next to the bed looking down at me, a caring gaze crossing his face. I gave him a small smile to try and reassure him myself that things were fine, that they would be. After all he got me out of that terrible place. If I could survive that, I think I could survive just about anything, so long as he was there of course. I wasn't so certain if It had been just me only. In any case his presence there began to make me drowsy again.

"Get some sleep alright, I'll be keeping watch until you wake. Now before you can even think of protesting, you need the sleep. The whole situation can wait. We got time...and space to work with. So don't worry. We'll get your friends back. I promise." he stated, one of his hands grazing my cheek after he helped pull up the blanket to tuck me in just a bit snugger, since it seemed he didn't think my attempt was adequate enough.

"Mkay...promise." I mumbled and leaned into his hand out of comfort. It wasn't long after that though, that I had passed out again, the dark blackness of sleep land overtaking me. This time into a much deeper sleep, but at least I knew I had a guardian angel to watch over me as I slumbered.


	9. Metacrisis

_Yeah that whole situation got weird pretty quick like. I hadn't even had much time to realize just how far down the hole like Alice I was until it had actually happened. Yet I remember it as vividly now as I did then. From that night on I was left in a state of not only disbelief, but unsure of what to say or think. It was like my body just went with the motions and the almost auto pilot my brain seemed to want to waver on, let me get through the emotional angles of the situation at hand._

_What was worse was what I thought I knew, I didn't. I had clearly been well out of my league with John, if that was who he even had really been I had thought at the time. Clearly now I know better, but still. From the moment I woke up the next day, I knew that all the cards were going to be laid out, the truth was going to come to the forefront, and I was going to know more answers to questions rolling around in my head then I knew what I was going to do with. I definitely had gotten more than what I had bargained for. Sadly by that point there really was no turning back and just forgetting._

I woke with a start sometime later. The dream that had filled my mental vision faded as fast as it had come to me in sleep. Rubbing my eyes I looked around to see if John was in the room still. He was, and I was grateful to see his face first thing. I lightly smiled at him, and he did so in return, but not at the same warmth I gave him.

I had to get dressed though. Noting this John looked away, focusing on something else as he let me get back into my extra clothes.

Something was on his mind, and it seemed to weigh heavy. This made me sit up better and clamber out of bed to join him for what looked like to be coffee and muffins.

As I sat across from him at the makeshift desk table, I gave him a once over with my eyes. Just by observing alone I could tell a lot and it made me sad.

"You didn't sleep did you?" I asked.

"Couldn't." John said shortly.

"More like wouldn't. You were supposed to wake me and take a sleep shift." I scorned.

"Yes well, I wasn't tired. And you seemed to be pretty sound until the last hour or so." he stated taking a bite of a muffin.

"So, what are you thinking about then?" I asked putting creamer and sugar into the coffee that was mine.

"Just stuff." he said, his voice a bit more distant than usual.

"Okay Mr. Mysterio, what kinda stuff?" I mocked a bit with a tease voice. He just raised a brow at me and then sighed as if the weight of the world fallen upon him.

"Like..." he began, his hand idly stirring his coffee as he thought of the right words to say. "The fact that the one woman was right."

"What do you mean? I thought they were just talking out their butts about whatever it was so they could just stall, or at least try to." I stated with a bit of surprise.

"That may be, but she was right, about you not knowing." he stated a bit solemnly then looked away. "I'm sorry, I'm really so sorry, but I have lead you into this dangerous situation and well...I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am."

"Wait....what?" I was lost.

"You want to know why I'm so chill about all this?" he asked, all I could do was nod yes. "It's because this is me. This..."

He gestured out away from himself, "All of this! The reason we are here even right now. All because of me. In some way I brought this down upon you, upon your friends, even upon the world. I am a magnet for the strange, the unusual, the abnormal, the weird, and yes sometimes even fantastic yet scary things that happen in this strange universe."

"You couldn't be that bad..." I tried to assure, starting to maybe understand where he was going with this. The impression I got was he felt it was all his fault, but it wasn't and we were in this whole deal together.

"Yes.....I am." he said a bit more bitterly. "In fact..."

He got up and began to pace a bit, his coffee left behind unattended, "You are not the first....nor probably will you be the last, but still! That doesn't excuse me Alex, it never did and it never should. I wronged you. By getting you involved. I thought...."

"Thought what?" I prodded hoping he'd finish what he was saying.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe...no. Look does it really matter the reason. It was selfish okay." he sort of brooded. "Selfish and foolish."

"Whatever reason, I highly doubt it was that." I tried to assure. "You saved me. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to make it so I could see what was going on. Granted I think I was sort of grasping things on my own a bit, but not at the rate you brought it to light. You wanted me to believe in something. Well here I am, I believe now. And not because your making me, but because I want to. So whatever it is you're not telling me, it probably won't surprise me any worse than what I've already discovered overnight."

He sighed and came to sit back down finally, but still didn't touch his coffee. Instead he twirled the stir straw idly staring at it instead of me.

"Fair," he finally said after a few moments of silent. "It was still selfi-"

"I don't care....tell me." I pressed.

"Alright, alright don't get snippy." John stated leaning back into the chair. "The truth. My name really isn't John, and I'm not really from out of town. Well, actually that's kinda speculate able but, really in the common sense I'm not. And dealing with this, these aliens, is my life. I mean I don't always deal with these aliens in specific but, ya know. It's the thought that counts. Anyway....I really go by The Doctor or just Doctor for short, no need always for the "the" at the beginning. I'm really from another planet. And I travel through space time to explore and on the off chance occasion freelance to deal with, things like this. So um, yeah. That's the truth."

At that moment I didn't know whether to stare dumb struck into oblivion as I tried to process this knowledge, squee in some form of excitement, or hyperventilate and pass out from being overwhelmed. All three sounded tangible and likely. Why, might one ask? Because from my stand point I already knew exactly who that was. Well at least a form of him. This though, this form I had never seen before. It was as if this form existed spite the visual knowledges I had of who he was and it had me reeling. How could he possibly be real? And in my world for that matter? A part of me concluded it had to be the same reason the other creatures were here. Some sort of space time vortex or anomaly deal gone wrong.

"Alex?" he inquired, breaking the acquired silence that had seemed to form after he spoke. "Are...are you alright? Alex?"

"Hmm." I finally mumbled from my revere. "Oh sorry right. Just one thing?"

"What?" he asked.

"Are you mad?!" I asked. "I mean seriously, Doctor Who?!"

"No just-"

"Yes, yes, I know "Just The Doctor". But seriously! This....this ....just no. No, no, no, no, no........no." I pointed a finger at him wearily. "Cause if that's the case and you are mad...you can't be real. The Doctor cannot be real. The Doctor, is a fictional character in a tv show. So you can't be here!"

"Ah..." he tried to begin to explain, but my flailing hyperventilation didn't allow him to continue just yet.

He just raised a brow at me instead as if this was not some sort of new news to him somehow, as if he'd heard this exact same speech somewhere or somewhen else. He did seem still a bit surprised to be here, as in my world, but the fact it happened didn't seem to surprise him somehow. Perhaps he had done it before? Outside of the obvious reasons such as tv, I could have guessed of course. Like maybe another adventure into a world like mine, or even mine, but maybe another time? Who knew? I finally came down enough for him to speak though.

"Well, um...that's a bit unsettling. Didn't even realize...heh that's a thing." was the first thing he seemed to admit, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, technically it's not supposed to be possible, but, I've come to now realize I just sometimes don't really get a choice in the matter it seems. Wouldn't be the first. And it wouldn't be the first I've managed a world such as yours either."

"Well even you, yourself, if The Doctor is who you really say you are, then yeah you really shouldn't be able to be here. Not just for the sake of your life being a show here, but I mean actual dimensional rules, that you state no less." I pressed. I wasn't an avid fan, but I did watch this man's life on at least an off and on basis basis when I could after work. A part of me was still not quite convinced he was who he was claiming to be. I could have probably handled hearing anything, even ex murderer better than I was handling this.

"Well I am, and this is happening." John....The Doctor, stated. "Don't tell me your one of those awkward super fans who has a form of me in just about everything are you? Because let me tell you, been there, done that, got quite awkward I must say. Not a good regeneration period either...."

"Wait! What?! No!" I sputtered after taking a sip of coffee, I swore to the heavens he did that on purpose to get me all fired up.

"You sure, cause, I don't want things getting all ....strange, or worse super fan domestic on me. It'll make things very difficult you see. Especially if neither of us can concentrate, I mean in the task at hand. Not that you'd be distracting, but you know....oh come on, you know what I mean!"

"I know what you meant." I snorted a bit but rolled my eyes. "And no I'm not going to go all oogley eyes over you and be that weird crazy misery lady in the corner waving at you like a stalker. That's just ...creepy. Besides, if ....IF this is all real and I'm not just in some Nyquil possible induced dream, then I ...I mean we, really have a big problem on our hands. I mean forgive me for my disbelief. I know I should take your word for it seeing as there's aliens here, in Seattle, in my universe apparently. I'm just having a bit of a hard time just letting those sorts of thoughts in my head. After all if it all is true, and everything gets figured out in the end like a classic episode of well...your life, then you'll be gone, back to your universe and me.....I'll still be stuck here, and without a nine to five job to distract me from the emptiness."

"You'd have Aaron." he offered. "And your friend...Sansa."

"True, but I'll still know. Know that somewhere, out there. You'd be really real. Really taking on aliens to save planet Earth, but only it wouldn't be my Earth it would be yours. Guess I could say we're kinda lucky we don't have the same alien invasion level issues otherwise I think we'd all be toast by now."

I took another drink of coffee and then looked into the dark depths of my cup, "Plus, what am I going to tell the others. I can't just say oh by the way I met The Doctor and we went on a jolly adventure to save your behinds. No, even through all this, Aaron and Sansa would think I'd cracked and would think I'd need therapy. I just, I don't know. It all's just a lot to process."

"Don't sweat the small stuff. We'll figure out that bridge after we get them back alright." The Doctor assured. "In the meantime, you gotta finish your breakfast and we have to get to my way of doing things."

"You mean....the TARDIS." I stated more than questioned, holding the cup close to my face.

"...Yes. At least, that's a part of it." he stated feeling a bit wierded out by me saying that, but then let it go as if shrugging of a simple comment. "Soon as we do that, the sooner we'll get your friends back in time for a good cup of coffee and a decent meal."

"Yeah..." I mused to myself worriedly. I did worry about the both of them, even if it didn't quite seem like it outwardly.

"Don't worry, we'll get 'em" The Doctor sounded confident in that matter. "And we'll send our unwelcome guests back to where they belong to boot."

"Yeah." I nodded again. What I didn't expect was for The Doctor to take a moment to look at me as if he was deciding something hard, and then came over and just put his arms around me, just on my shoulders from behind and hugged me. I definitely wasn't expecting him to do that, not from the way I knew him. There was only one or two regenerations that were known for hugs, and this wasn't one of them that I knew of, but then what did I really know, this face wasn't one I'd seen at all before. So instead of arguing it, I let him just embrace me in that warmth.

Come to think of it, the sensation from the hug I was feeling wasn't even in that being attracted to him sort of way. It just felt good, like a friend one knew for a long time. To be honest it felt strangely safe, even though it shouldn't have, knowing some of the things I knew about the real him. I took a free hand though, and placed it on his out of unconscious habit and closed my eyes. Here I was, with The Doctor. How incredible was that! Yet all I could really think about, as I sat there being held, was my friends lost to the aliens that had decided to invade my universe.

______

A few hours later and we were on our way. My mind only still able to think about Aaron and Sansa and what might be happening to them. The Doctor had kept a watchful eye on me as we had walked, but I knew clearly he was in a hurry to get back to his TARDIS. The idea just seemed so strange and so unreal, but my mind was so much elsewhere that a part of me wasn't even taking in the wow factor of this anymore. At least, not until we came upon it. That infamous blue box with its intricate sign on the door that was actually nonsensical rubbish since the door was more often known to swing in, not out. Its iconic Police Public Use Box tag on the top like it were some car license plate. And it's whimsical blue topper light. It didn't really set in, however, until I touched what felt like real wood. I knew it wasn't, but there was still nothing to truly compare otherwise other than head knowledge.

"You gonna stan' there like a fish out of water, or ya gonna come inside?" The Doctor stated, just slightly amused from deep inside the TARDIS, I hadn't even noticed he'd already gone inside. "You know, for someone who seems to know my life a bit you seem to still do whatever other passenger who comes aboard does. Gawk like a guppy until you're almost literally drug aboard. Reminds me of another companion I had once. Her, and her brother were quite a pairing really. Anyway, come on, daylights burning."

I turned red from embarrassment. No matter how much a person may say to themselves they'd never do what other companions would do if they were in the same situation, sometimes it just happens anyway whether one likes it or not, and for me that was the case.

"Coming!" I called and then darted inside before I might get left behind potentially, though at this point I didn't think he intended to do that. He looked at me, a half smile on his face, but still a genuine concerned one. As bad as this situation probably was, if there was one thing to know about The Doctor, was that no matter what situation he or his companions were a part of, he always tried to make things less dismal then they really were, or at least tried too. That probably was one of the better parts of the time lord. It made him live more up to his name than even he probably could fathom with the ability to feed his friends the hard pills to swallow by giving them a dose of some sort of sweet syrupy goodness to cover its pain and disgustingness.

I had to admit though, what little I saw of his life on a screen, was not even a breaths depth close to what I really saw before me. His TARDIS was massive inside. It had quite an inclusive feel to it though, almost homely, like a family should be there. Its more golden textures, mixed with softer more chrome like metallic surfaces gave the place a comfy texture. It was nothing like his earlier regenerations I'd seen that seemed stiffer, structured, or maybe a bit hodge podged with theme. The floor designs were a bit more open and not as structured, but that was okay, it still was not confusing to figure out where things went to. Yet they still seemed to blend into the background coincidently more so, which could lead one to possibly not catch a staircase if they weren't focused on it enough and might pass it instead if one didn't know the design well.

As I stared in awe, I drew close to The Doctor and the control console he was already started to work hard at. After taking in the controls and how different they seemed this time, I looked over at him and couldn't help but smile a bit. Just the way he was standing in front of one of the panels, made me think of how intense the split haired by many, eleventh/twelfth incarnation of The Doctor would be when he'd be hot on the trail of something very important and would stare at a screen intensely for long moments at a time before coming to a conclusion. From the thinned lips to the hard furrow browed stare, it was all there. I could tell he was intent on finding what we were looking for.

"Ah hah! Gotcha!" he crowed in hope.

"Really?" I raised a brow after almost jumping out of my skin. "That was quick."

"Yep!" he continued and began to move around the console in a flourish like he normally did, slightly shooing me out of his way as he turned dials, pushing a few buttons, and checked a few screens before he came back around and looked at me. "Jus' the way I like it."

"Right." I nodded.

"Now, it's time for me to put my promises where my mouth is." he stated with a half grin, putting a hand on the notorious lever that would take us both through the space time vortex, hopefully in this case, to where my friends were. He gestured me to come over closer to where he was and then looked down at me, his eyes now looking more like that of "the oncoming storm" or "Doctor Victorious" or something. "Let's go get your friends back, alrigh'?"

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement but swallowed hard anyway.

"You got this, we got this." he stated pulling my face up to meet his gaze. "I know it."

I smiled at him a little. This caused him to smile back, a genuine grin. He then took my right hand gently and then firmly placed it on the handle with his other one that was still there.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I breathed, anxiety still in my chest. "Let's do this."

"Great!" The Doctor stated, his mood sounding a tad more chipper than before as he yanked down the lever and the TARDIS began to make its wind up "Vwhoorp" sound. All I could do from keeping myself from falling over, was bracing myself against the control console. Being flung about definitely was not quite anything a person could understand just through watching. No you had to be there, in the TARDIS, being flung, across time and space with The Doctor by your side to know just what it felt like. And let me tell, it was the most exhilarating ride of my life.


	10. Aliens Vs. Doctor

What happened next made my blood run cold. It hadn't been long before the TARDIS had landed and we stepped out of the safety of her walls. I had still been in awe of the machines innards, but this was no time or place to idly gawk. We had people to save, and a race of aliens to go tell off. Gratefully The Doctor never left my side as I took my first steps into an unknown situation.

"Okay, so our friends have to be around here somewhere." The Doctor stated, looking about the area the TARDIS appeared in. It had seemed like an anti-chamber area with hexagonal corridors that went off into different directions. It was going to be a maze to say the least in finding the other two, let alone any other co-workers that may have been taken.

"So, which way." I asked.

"Good question." The Doctor agree and took out his little sonic device he had and scanned the area then held it up to see its readings. "Looks like...we need to go down that way."

I looked down the corridor he pointed too then gave a short nod at him. He stuffed his sonic back into his jacket and re grabbed my hand and gave it a little hug as he smiled and then pulled me down the corridor. Honestly, I was lucky I could even keep up with his longer legs. Yet there I was, keeping in step with his, only just slightly behind him as we ran.

Eventually we came to another split off room and The Doctor pulled out his sonic again, just to double check he was going the right way. Satisfied, he put it away again, and again off we were down another corridor. I think if I hadn't been as much in a haze as I was, I think I might have been even more scared that I sure showed, which wasn't very scared outwardly at all.

"Are we almost there?" I breathed heavily a bit.

"Mmm, yes..." The Doctor stated nonchalantly.

"Your lying aren't you?" I huffed.

"Okay fine yes, it was a lie." he stated looking about. I could tell he was more in the moment and couldn't be bothered with my questions. However, I felt the need to jab him anyway.

"Ow! Do you mind!" he hissed a pout at me.

"Then don't jest me like that!" I hissed back.

"I can jest any way I'd like! Thank you very much!" he retorted.

"Maybe later I think we got company!" I almost squeaked.

"Arrghhh!" he grumbled under his breath and yanked me suddenly it what seemed to be a side room from the main corridor. Apparently it was a space version of a storage closet.

"Do you mind?!" I exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" he put a hand over my mouth. Reflexively I put my hands up to his and tried to tear his away, but to no avail his strength was more than mine. So I just glared at him.

He put his head up against the wall and listened with a straining ear, a sour look on his face as he did so. He was ready to protect me if it was necessary, that much I could tell. We stood there for what seemed like ages before he pulled away and looked at me giving a sign the company was moving and sort of gave a weary soft chuckle.

"I swear, you are as bad as another companion I had once. She always got herself almost into sticky situations too." The Doctor said quietly. "Luckily for you, they passed by."

"What happened to her?" I asked, at the time not realizing the consequences of that question.

"She's with family now." he stated his face going more solemn in tone. "For the better really. Anyway, no time to chitty chat. We got folks to save and a ship to try send away from Earth."

"I'm....sorry." I stated realizing a bit that I hit a nerve. I know then who he was speaking of.

"Nah....it's all good." he stated giving a small smile. "I'm happy for her, really I am."

"Okay, if you're sure." I said looking up at him.

"Absolutely." he stated taking my head and kissed it. "I've got new friends, like you."

That made me smile at him, and my determination returned. I was ready to go see if we could free my friends and take care of this ship for good. Hand in hand, we darted out back into the corridor and made our way down it. Luckily we managed to avoid any more patrols before we reached the room we were looking for.

The doors opened without problem, but the moment we walked in, we realized we had a bigger problem than we expected.

"Joh-I mean Doctor...now what?" I stared into the dimness of the room and saw illuminated pods in rows that stretched from one side of the room to the other.

"We free them." The Doctor said, his voice sort of cool in tone. It was almost as if he was trying to hold back anger.

"All of them!?" I squeaked a bit and put a hand over my mouth realizing what I did. "How?!"

"Simple, we find the controls that house them all and disable it." The Doctor responded.

"But what about the aliens?" I asked in a bit of fear. "It's not like we can sneak all these people back to your blue police box!"

"I'll deal with the aliens." he stated sternly. "You, are going to free them. Understood."

"But-"I tried to plead. I didn't want to be alone.

"Understood." he said more slowly putting a finger to my lips. I nodded and then he said, "Good, now here, take my sonic screwdriver. There is a setting on it that'll disable the locks on the pods. You need to find the main control panel that is holding them for this to work."

I took the sonic as he showed me how to work it. I nodded and then looked up at him, "Be careful."

"Who me?" he grinned. "Careful's my middle name."

"Liar." I scoffed.

"Go on. Another patrol may be coming by soon, I don't want you getting caught." he urged and gave me a little shove. "I believe in you. You got this."

"Right." I gave a weak smile and wandered into the vast room that had all the pods. I had to find a control panel or a control room that serviced all the pods. Unfortunately I'd never been aboard a ship before, so this wasn't going to be exactly easy.

**************

It had taken me a while, but I had finally managed to find the tiny control room that house the controls for the pod capsules. It wasn't exactly easy to get in there, but it sure could have been worse. Yet seeing the creature from behind as they were, still sent cold stomach wrenching chills down my spine. I had found something hanging on the wall nearby, probably their version of a weapon, and took it with me silently to sneak up on the guard. That was my get lucky part. I wasn't the greatest swinger, but it hadn't been too difficult to whack the alien upside the head to the point of rendering it unconscious.

This meant they weren't as invincible as I thought they might have been. I used the same pole like object to shove the creature off its chair and onto the floor away from me as far as possible. I couldn't look at its jagged mouth though, it looked like some unnatural crack in its facial surface. Instead I leaned the pole near me and began to search the controls. I didn't know what I was looking for. However after randomly pushing a few buttons and pads here and there I eventually had stumbled upon the video feed one. The screen it was linked too, switched from watching one of the pod rooms, to a corridor. This intrigued me a lot! Perhaps I could find The Doctor with it, see how he was holding up.

The idea made my heart soar and I began flipping through the cameras aboard the ship to see if I could locate him. I hadn't forgot about the pods, I just felt like I need to know that The Doctor would be alright too. I almost missed him too as I skimmed through the channels. I had to find the back button before I was able to catch view of what he was up to. Luckily there was even sound to boot, so I could hear everything he was up to with these beings.

_"Hello there!" The Doctor chimed as he came into the main bridge control center of the ship. "Oh please, don't get up on my behalf."_

_Many of the mercury silver aliens stood up, along with some that still had human guises on. All looked quite unamused by The Doctors presence there._

_"Doctor." one of them hissed at him a bit, their voice sounding more like liquid mercury than if it had been converted with a ganger as a host. "You are not welcome here."_

_"Ah, I see you've had time to look me up." he snorted in sarcasm at them._

_"We've known who you are for a long time. We just did not expect you here, so far away from home." the creature hissed._

_"Yes very far." another chimed in._

_"Then you don't know me very well." The Doctor bragged a bit. "I go where I'm needed most."_

_"Yes, that seems quite clear." the first one stated, whom seemed like they were the designated leader. "it's of no matter, however. There is nothing you can do Doctor. Not here. This world does not acknowledge you. Does not know you. This much we have learned."_

_"Hmmm that may be, but that doesn't mean I can't try." The Doctor stated. "It may not be my Earth, but it still is an Earth, which means I will still protect it."_

_"Hah, silly Doctor." the second spat out. "We have ships all over the world. How can one little time lord like you stop a massive fleet such as ours? In a universe that is not even your own."_

_"If you know me so well. Have you forgotten the stories of the time war, how I ended both the Daleks AND my people! Or maybe how about Demons Run! Maybe the Cybermen or the weeping angels will help clear things up for you!" he stated just a bit more darkly at them. "What makes you think you are any better than them?! Creatures who have gone against me for centuries and still have not completely won against me. So do not presume to know what I can and cannot do..."_

_"You're here alone. Which means your arrogance betrays you." the leader sneered._

_"Watch me....all I need to do is make sure that your engines have a reverse polarity pulse and BAM! No more you." The Doctor threatened._

_"You wouldn't..." the leader recoiled a bit as did some of the others._

_"Would." The Doctor stated emphasizing the "d" at the end of the word would as he stood his ground, and whether he was bluffing or not he sure wasn't showing it. He then looked as if he feigned disinterest and said, "Should, could, disable your engines and leave you stranded, scared, just like the people you've stole from the planet below."_

_This made the leader growl in a hissing anger, his jagged lips showing sharp teeth behind them as he debated on attacking The Doctor himself. "Grab him!"_

_Two creatures came up from behind him swiftly and held him on either side._

_"You couldn't possibly hurt someone like me could you." Another third spoke up that actually looked human in nature. "I mean I look very human don't i?"_

_This made The Doctor want to look away, but instead all he did was lower his gaze a bit, but a glare crossed his handsome features. "It's interesting, the technology you're using. Zygon is it not?"_

_"Why should I tell you little time lord." the leader hissed._

_"Come on, you got me, humor me will you?" he gave a sarcastic smile at them._

_"Yes, but it has been modified." the leader commented with a tad of pride. "To fit our kind."_

_"Right. So you could slip into human society and benefit off them as food I'm guessing." The Doctor assumed._

_"Oh the clever Doctor really is clever." the leader scoffed turning to look at the main screen that viewed the Earth. "Yes we could have lived on Earth, eaten off the fears, nightmares,...utter darkness that is man. Sure eventually it would have possibly killed them all, seeing as humans are just weak, but it would have been over time. The world would have become more suitable for us. Much darker."_

_"Yes and then what? Draw the Vashta Nerada! Maybe the Shadowkin from their realms!" The Doctor exclaimed. "If you didn't kill them those creatures might have found their way through dimensions here to get them! Or there could be darker things here in this universe that could have done something! Who knows if some creatures exist back where we belong may or may not exist here. Careless!"_

_"Unlike you Doctor." the leader snarked as he leaned close to the time lord. "We don't care."_

_"Clearly." The Doctor stated softly but darkly at the same time. "They'll fight back you know. They always do. Even if I might fail, they will end you. They're not like me, they won't show you mercy. The decuples of the Silence were hunted down, because they caused their own demise. Don't be them. I implore you, leave."_

_"Mmm....no." the leader stared hard at him and then turned away. "Kiriszkak, advance the extraction project. It seems, The Doctor here, has convinced us to move our plans ahead into over production."_

_"No!" The Doctor cried out and tried to struggle away from the two beings holding him. Now he was a bit in a rage but also a sad pain as well, and it seemed a part of it was for this race of aliens. As much as it seemed it was for the humans he was trying so hard to protect._

_"Take him to a brig, and give him a module so he can watch." the leader chuckled a bit darkly then waved them off._

_"You can't do this!" The Doctor pleaded._

_"As you say.....watch me." the leader mocked as The Doctor was taken from the room._

My face went pale after I watched that. He was in trouble. Yet it seemed like he was talking to me, because when he had mentioned the thing about the engines, I could have sworn it was like he was telling me I needed to head there next if I could. Well damn it all I wasn't going to do that without him! That was just too much of a burden to ask of me. I would get him first if I could, from wherever he was, and then we'd both go. Still there was the bigger question before me. What the hell was I going to do with all these people once I freed them all! Oh Doctor, how did you get us in such a pickle? Right, we bumbled in, that's how.

I managed to re-find the pod surveillance cams. There were so many! The weight of what I saw started to sink in. This was beyond just me and my personal pride or my friends. This was about coworkers who had families worried about them, strangers who would both be missed and not missed, and worst of all people who didn't believe in aliens or the world beyond theirs. Now here I was, getting to see it in a way they never would. If it hadn't been such a bad situation, I probably would have been ecstatic, but at that moment, I think I was starting to understand the depth of what The Doctor was, what he did and it made my heart hurt, almost break.

I furrowed my brows at the screens and then down at the controls. Now if only I could find the ones that regulated the pods. After a few moments of fumbling with the panel I finally had found it. I then took out the sonic in my hand and looked down at it. I understood what it did, what it was. It was just strange using it myself. Mostly because the fact it felt like I was holding a piece of The Doctor in my hand rather than just a piece of advanced technology. I began to press the button on the sonic, letting it wheel through different functions, its sounds different with each one. The moment I found the right one he had pointed out to me, I pointed the device at the control panel.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of clanging from where the pod rooms were. They were unlocking! This made me actually smile with some relief. I didn't know where I was going to send them, not yet, but there had to be a good reason I was sent to free them. The Doctor had to have some sort of plan, right? I had to believe this, trust this. Once they all were open I ran back into where the pods were and I began searching for my friends in the fray.

"Aaron! Sansa!" I called out over the fearful sounds of the pod residents. I couldn't see them though anywhere. This made my heart fall in lack of hope they were still alive. I still had to lead these people though. There had to be a way out for them. As my chest swelled with pain I called out to the lot with a sharp whistle and then said, "Hey! Everybody!"

People stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes all on me. Oh this was a new sensation, and it nearly scared me to death. My adrenaline even started pumping faster. I was really going to have to do this.

"Listen up! You all need to stay calm! I know things are confusing, and may even seem a tad scary, but we will get through this!" I shouted out so everyone could hear. At this point I could have cared less if those creatures heard me or not. I could tell that people were unsure just by the way they murmured to each other. They didn't believe me. I had to make them believe.

"I know we will!" I called out again.

"How?!" a person spat bitterly.

"Where are we?!" another asked in confusion.

"I want my mommy!" a third, a child cried out.

"I know, because I'm here, with someone. Someone very special. Someone who's come a very long way to save us all." I stated boldly. "He sent me to free you all so you can get out of here."

"What do you mean him?" another person asked. "Who's he?"

"He," I began. "Is The Doctor."

Some started whispering, others just stared blankly, while some tried talking over each other to get my attention more. The noise eventually got to me and I snapped.

"Quiet!" I shouted then pointed at someone. "You, speak."

"You know The Doctor?" they called.

That surprised me. No one in my world knew The Doctor in a real sense, but this person ask in a way that make them sound like they had been from his world possibly, amazing.

"Yeah, I thought he was fiction, but I know now he is not." I stated.

"I don't understand." they said back, shaking their dark colored face, black hair tied back.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is we are all in the care of The Doctor now. We need to move, to get out of this room." I urged. I really wanted to find Aaron and Sansa, but they weren't with this pod grouping apparently.

"I do know ships!" the person who said they knew The Doctor spoke up again.

"Oh?" I gestured for them to come over to explain.

"Yes," they said as they approached, I could tell better now that they were female like me. "I work aboard big ships ma'am."

"Call me Alex." I insisted.

"Yes ma-I mean Alex." she continued. "Cassrah, pilot for the 13th squadron of what's left of Fourth and Great Bountiful Human Empire and late captain of the Agragorica."

"So, you're from where he's from then." I deduced. "This is good. I'll need your help then."

"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." Cassrah stated with a nod.

"I need you to help me round up these folks and others from other pod rooms. We need to find some where to take them that would be safe." I commanded.

"Well there should be hanger bays. Place where smaller ships or escape pods might be. There's also using their teleport system too." Cassrah offered.

"Right. Well let's find one of these at least and have the other as backup just in case." I stated.

"Indeed. My hunch is we are closer to the hanger bay than the teleport systems. Mostly because I recognized a cargo bay when I see one." the woman stated, she then turned and looked at a few people them pointed at them. "Hey you, you, you, and you. Come here! I'm going to need your assistance."

The moment she walked away from me I actually breathed. What I realized, was that I had been holding it a bit. Then I wondered, would The Doctor have been proud of me in this moment? I kind of hoped so and used that hope to push myself forward.

Luckily Cassrah was great at rounding up people and getting them to be calm. As I had waited though, I had found myself wandering over to the one little girl from earlier that had been crying out for her mother, whom I realized had dark brown red hair that was somewhat wavy with light curls at the ends. She had looked really scared. It was something inwardly I could relate too.

"Hey there." I said softly as I bent down to her level. "What's your name?"

She looked over at me, a scared look on her face, "Alana."

"Well Alana. I'm Alex." I tried to smile at her. "And I couldn't help but notice how brave you've been through all this."

"Thank you, but...I don't feel brave." she stated, her semi rounded face furrowed into a frown.

"Yes well, I beg to differ." I commended her.

"You're nice." Alana smiled a little.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure even The Doctor himself would commend you." I added.

"Is he a nice doctor?" Alana asked.

"I'd like to think so." I admitted and then poked her nose I as I spoke. "He came here after all with me to help you."

"He sounds like a good doctor then." Alana said warmly, and I could tell she was feeling a little less scared.

"Hey could you do me a favor." I asked the girl.

"What?" she tilted her head in question.

"Can you help me look out for two people? They're, my friends, and I'm worried about them. They go by Aaron and Sansa." I stated, describing what they looked like to her the best I could.

"Yeah. I can do that." she nodded.

"Great. In the meantime you listen to what Cass has to tell you so we can get out of here safely. Trust me, you'll see your parents in no time." I stated and lightly patted her on the shoulder, then walked over to Cass to check out the progress. "How's it going?"

"Great so far, but I have a feeling we might be drawing attention to ourselves soon." Cassrah stated with a bit of concern.

"Yeah, kinda figured." I muttered and looked around. "I'm guessing though you gave those people you chose instructions where to go right?"

"Yep, they should be able to lead them out and merge with us." the female captain pilot stated. "So even if we do run into those face stealing silver freaks, we might be able to take them on."

"Right." I nodded. "I guess we should go then."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cassrah gave a sarcastic grin and moved towards the main doors. "Alright you lot! It's time to move out. Remember, stay together. Watch each other's backs. And for the love of everything, don't fall behind!"

People murmured but did as they were told thankfully. They all started to make their way to the exit, even myself. Now my mind was both on how to get to The Doctor and also what to do about the engines. As we got closer to the hanger bay, we did end up getting stopped by a guard squad of those creepy aliens. They had what looked like guns raised at us. Many of the folks who didn't understand, began to panic.

"Don't panic and don't run!" I called, then made my way to the front of the group. I was a mixture of mad and completely and utterly terrified. Yet someone had to stand tall for these people. However, I wasn't alone, Cass came up beside me, her own face hard as ice towards them. We weren't going to allow them to harm anyone. Though a part of me was remembering it might be kind of moot seeing as they seemed to have a semblance of psychic abilities about them as I recalled being thrown back on the thirteenth floor and of course the doors at Cazrin Co. Tower not being able to open. So why the need of guns? Unless they weren't any ordinary gun, but the kind that worked on mental abilities. Interesting, kind of clever, definitely still not The Doctors thing from what I could recall about watching his life.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them hissed.

"Far, far away from you lot." I stated coldly.

"I highly doubt it." the leader of the guard stated. "We had a feeling there would be another. After all, I was there."

The one that spoke transformed into Sansa. That meant either A. she was still in a pod somewhere else or B. they didn't need her anymore and either put her somewhere else like the brig as bait or already disposed of her. The latter idea I didn't like as much.

"Where is she?" I gave a hard stared, nearly wanting to lash out at them just out of spite.

"Safe, for now. We didn't put her...or the other one with the rest, because we had a feeling you'd come with The Doctor." the head guard that stole Sansa's face mocked.

"But they said..." my face went pale.

"A lie, a trick. You should know your Doctor is just the same. A liar, trickster. He brought you here, just like he brings all his companions into danger. Why would this be any different? It wasn't hard to figure out. Not after last night."

Of course, they reported both of us together! Damn it. My heart sank so badly. We really were in trouble now. Unless there was a way to get out of this pickle. It wasn't like the t.v. show where some plot convenience would just suddenly show itself. This was real.

"Doesn't matter, he is right, we will stop you." I tried to say boldly. I sure didn't feel so inwardly though.

"You and what army, your humans, weak, docile. You don't have the power to outmatch us." the fake Sansa stated.

"We will. There are more of us than you. And even if we do fail, at least we'll all go down free." I stated sharply.

"She's right, we would rather die than become your mental meat suits again." Cassrah stated bravely.

"Very well, there are always others after all." the fake stated. "Take aim."

"Be brave." I stated standing there with Cass by my side. Some others bravely stepped forward as well. I believe even that little girl too now that I recall.

"Fire!" the fake Sansa hissed. There was a small dip in sound, as if all sound had been removed from the corridor we were in and then a loud rumbling boom began to emanate. I closed my eyes tight shut, awaiting the inevitable. This was the end of the line, and this is where I was going to die.


	11. Facing the Unknown

_Did I scare ya? Yeah sorry about that. To be honest I was a bit scared myself at the time. I actually didn't know if I was going to make it or not beyond that point. However, as you can see from me talking now, I somehow had managed. It really was a miracle though. To this day I found myself relieved it happened the way it did. It wouldn't have been until afterwards that I'd learn the extent of what had happened to Aaron, Sansa, and the Doctor though.___

_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

_ _Nothing. There was completely nothing. There had been the sudden terrible sound, but then nothing at all. What was going on? I had felt no pain hit me. Was death instant? Painless maybe even? It was only then that I cracked one eye open to see what had transpired. What I had saw flabbergasted me. Before me was an iridescent wall. It flowed and shimmered like water, but it had a bluish purple hue to it as it rippled like water on a lake. It blocked passage between us and those things across from us. It also blocked the way to the hangers. But I was grateful that it blocked also the aliens. Strangely it had even knocked some of them down, unmoving._ _

_ _The leader of the guard, however, was still standing and seemed highly furious. This meant that they didn't intend for that to happen. This brought hope to my heart, joy even. Maybe The Doctor escaped! Maybe he made it to the engines and just happened to see us and stumbled upon a force field of some sort. I'd have to ask him once I saw him again. The force field didn't last forever though, in only a matter of moments the thing went down, but now the alien's numbers were clearly more depleted. Perhaps plot convenience was possible after all! Because the next thing I knew, the group I was with, rushed the aliens before me. They turned their metallic tails on us and ran. I couldn't help but smirk as I joined them. I was furious that the leader of them had Sansa's face._ _

_ _Unfortunately they got away from the group in lifts, cowards. We were able to get to the hanger bay after that though, thank the universe. The moment we reached the large room, Cass began to bark orders to find the biggest ship possible to load folks into. My concern was back on my friends, I didn't see them still. One nasty thing that, that fake was right about. It didn't help when I got a tug from the little girl._ _

_ _"Alex?" she asked, I looked over. "I don't see them. I'm sorry, I tried."_ _

_ _"I know." I petted her head. "There not here sweetie. Let's go stay close to Cass okay."_ _

_ _"Okay." Alana nodded and took my hand to walk over to where Cass was._ _

_ _"That was pretty brave, standing with me back there." I admired._ _

_ _"I'd do it for anyone." Cass admitted back._ _

_ _"Right, still, thanks." I offered._ _

_ _"No problem, any time." Cass smiled._ _

_ _"Um, I really need to go find my friends." I stated anxiously. "And The Doctor."_ _

_ _"I see." Cass nodded in agreement. "I understand."_ _

_ _"The Doctor said something about the engines. Something about a...reverse polarity pulse?" I gave a weird face, I knew nothing about spaceship mechanics. "I think that's what he called it anyway."_ _

_ _"Ohhhh." Cass' eyes went wide. "I know what that is! Hmm."_ _

_ _Cass looked around at the bay, uncertain if she could leave these people to get situated on their own. Only after a few moments though Cass seemed to have found someone she thought she might be able to trust to take care of the group and make sure they were able to get aboard a tinier ship. Strangely there were ships from all over. Multiple era's even. How many people had this species taken? A part of me wanted to upchuck at the thought. How many died?_ _

_ _Cass seemed to know what some of the ship types where that had been brought into the trap, but not all of them. The captain pilot waved for a man to come over, this one much taller and much darker than her. They spoke a few minutes to each other, which allowed me to stare down at the little girl next to me who in return stared back and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but lightly smile back. I was going to get her home, if anything. Was this how the Doctor felt about me? If so, I'd take it, it was a good feeling._ _

_ _Finally Cass came back over to me, "Alright Talion over there said he'd help them, which frees me up to help you. I know I should stay with them, but something tells me you're going to need my help more if we are going to make it out of this alive."_ _

_ _"Thanks." I gave her a smile then looked down again at Alana, I didn't want her going with me. "Alana, I need you to do me a favor again."_ _

_ _"Okay, what?" she asked eager to help._ _

_ _"I need you to help Talion protect and get these people onboard a ship okay. There also may be more coming, so I need you to keep a look out for them alright?" I stated running a hand along the girl's cheek._ _

_ _"I can do that." Alana grinned._ _

_ _"That's a good girl, now go on." I put a hand on her back and gently pushed her towards Talion, she didn't even argue as she began to run over to him and started tugging on his clothes to get his attention. That made me giggle a little before looking back at Cass, "Alright, let's go find the engines, The Doctor, and maybe my friends."_ _

_ _Cass gave a short nod and we both quickly made our way out of the large hanger bay, back into the corridors. I wanted to close and lock the door, but I knew if others were coming, they'd need to be able to get in, so I just left it alone and continued to run with Cass. I made a new friend, which was unusual for me._ _

_ _I was almost sure we were going to get caught again, but we didn't. Cass was so tactical and stealthy, we were able to make it past any possibly threats that may have come our way. I still wanted to know what the hell those aliens were called that we were facing, creepy as they were._ _

_ _"Hopefully the brig should be this way. Perhaps your friends and The Doctor are there." Cass stated._ _

_ _"Oh I'm fairly certain The Doctor is, just not my friends." I stated solemnly._ _

_ _All Cass could do was give me a reassuring pat on the shoulder as we skittered along another corridor, then another, and another. This ship just seemed to be endless! My heart sank further and further with each one we crossed. Honestly I didn't realize just how elated I was to see the brig until I came upon it. However, by the time I got there, there was no one in any of the cells. I began to panic._ _

_ _"He's not here!" I exclaimed. "Where did they take him?!"_ _

_ _As I began to feel a hyperventilation session coming on and began to pace a bit, Cass finally stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder and just pointing at one of the cells, "Look!"_ _

_ _I did as instructed, "I don't see anything."_ _

_ _"Look closer." she smirked a bit. "Clever Doctor."_ _

_ _Near the back of the cell there was a plate set aside from the wall, and a hole big enough for a man of his size to crawl through with a bit of difficulty was exposed._ _

_ _"Oh you." I breathed elatedly. "This means he got free!"_ _

_ _"Yup." Cass agreed._ _

_ _"Which means..." I thought for a second. "He's probably heading the same way we are, to the engines! Which means we should really head there now."_ _

_ _"What about your friends?" Cass tilted her head._ _

_ _"Right, well their not here, so they must be somewhere else." I stated, my lips pursing. I was about to do something stupid. "Cass, if we have to split up, I need you to find The Doctor."_ _

_ _"Okay." Cass sounded a bit unsure._ _

_ _"I have to find Aaron and Sansa. I owe them that." I stated. "Please, promise?"_ _

_ _"I promise." Cass stated and gave me a salute relative to what the fourth and great bountiful human empire was. I had no idea what it was, but it really seemed important. Something of earths future perhaps? Not mine of course, but where The Doctor was from._ _

_ _We got back into the corridors and moved along them again. Still just about as lucky as we had been before, until...we weren't. Another garrison of guards came, and this time with them was none other than the imposters of James and Jaiden. Clearly James and Jaiden themselves were probably gone. The idea made me feel sick and sad, because it meant that their personal usefulness was over possibly. The only light of hope I could see, was that the heads of this ship kept their prizes together rather than as a crew compliment like the others such as Cass had been._ _

_ _"I see we meet again Alex." fake James said. "How does it feel to know your Doctor won't be able to save you?"_ _

_ _"You know what? I don't need him too." I stated with almost a soft growl at him. These guys were seriously starting to irritate the hell out of me._ _

_ _"And why not. It's not like you're going to get off this ship any time soon." he mused. "Fool us once, sure, fool us twice, not likely."_ _

_ _"You'd be surprised." I seethed. Cass had a look on her face like she just wanted to shoot them, but what good would it do. I myself wasn't even sure if regular bullets or lasers for that matter could affect these guys. Plus we didn't have one of their kind of guns, and didn't even know how to use them even if we did._ _

_ _I looked at the one that looked like Jaiden, his eye seemed to twitch just a bit. I didn't like it. There was something completely psychotic in the way that man...er alien twitched._ _

_ _"Guards, take them both. They are still useful. You've been wanting to see your friends. Well perhaps now you can get a chance." the not James stated._ _

_ _I began to back away as the guards started towards us. There was probably no chance that a barrier was going to save us this time. I looked to Cass, a pleading look on my face. She was about as lost in what to do as I was. We were outnumbered by far. I stared back at them then at Cass then back at them. I had to do something. One of us had to reach The Doctor._ _

_ _"Fine, you want me so damned badly, come get me." I growled and then ran towards them. Cass was about to do the same but I pushed her back away from the group. I shouted at her, "Go! Go find The Doctor!"_ _

_ _Cass bounced a moment from foot to foot, a pained look of despair on her face, but left with a cringe in the opposite direction. Leaving me to deal with the pack of wolves before me. I tried darting past them, even managed it, but it didn't take long for them to catch up to me and grab me from behind. I cried out as they took strong hold of me._ _

_ _"I'm going to love figuring you out." the not Jaiden one hissed in my ear. Angrily I tried to pull away from him. He was all sorts of wrong._ _

_ _"Do with her as you see fit Zekvarus." the fake James stated._ _

_ _"Gladly, captain." the fake Jaiden now known as Zekvarus stated._ _

_ _From there I was forcefully drug down more corridors and then roughly shoved into another room. This one was more reminiscent of a lab, maybe even a ship medical facility. That was not good. It meant that whatever Zek was, was of one of those fields, which meant I was now to become a lab rat in his little game of operation. I tried to fight the best I could, but the grip was stronger than I wanted it to be._ _

_ _Eventually I saw what I was looking for. Sadly it was quite a mocking consolation prize since I was just as trapped. Both my friends, James, Jaiden, and maybe a few others, were strapped to special looking beds. They weren't in pods like the others were. Zek roughly moved me to an empty one, turned me around and began strapping me into its cold metal frame. The moment it closed, lines that seemed almost alive came at me and jabbed me in different areas of my body, making me scream out in pain briefly._ _

_ _Tears actually began to roll down my face. I was scared, terrified. Had I actually failed? Of course Zek smirked at me, pleased with his ability to get me strapped down._ _

_ _"What are you?" I finally spoke out a bit hoarsely._ _

_ _"Me, or our kind in general?" Zek asked getting ready to do some tests on me._ _

_ _"Your...kind, in general." I inquired, trying to use finding out information to try and clear my head hopefully._ _

_ _"We," he began as he picked up an instrument and stared at it trying to determine if that was what he wanted to use first. "Are the Mirrcuri."_ _

_ _"That...oddly makes sense." I said, my body still in pain. I couldn't tell what was being feed through the lines attached to me._ _

_ _"Is that so?" Zek stated finally finding the right tool they wanted to use._ _

_ _"Yeah, by the way your kind look. You make me think of a mirror." I stated._ _

_ _"Funny enough, our kind used to experiment as human reflections." Zek stated, looking at me, his eye twitching again. That didn't surprise me somehow, though now I didn't think I'd look at a mirror the same way ever again. "Now, hold still, this won't hurt a bit."_ _

_ _I didn't believe him, and was rightly so not to. The pain that coursed through my body was so intense that I swore I was seeing stars. My chest felt like it had about a bazillion volts of electricity running through it. It was so much pain that eventually I didn't even know when he had stopped. In fact, I had passed out through the rest of the experimenting._ _

_ _It wasn't until later that I woke to a stabbing pain on my bum. At first I didn't know what it was and tried to squirm away, but the thing just rolled and moved back there, staying relatively in the same spot. After a few moments of getting my bearings, I was able to finally register that I still had the sonic on me. I especially knew this when I accidentally made it go off, which made me jump. The direction it was pointed though, ended up making my leg restraints unlatch. That's right! I had it last on that setting The Doctor gave me. Wonderful! All I had to do now was reach into the pocket and get it out._ _

_ _My body still sore and in pain, I twisted and turned the best I could until I could reach the screwdriver in my back pocket. As I tried reaching for it, I looked around to make sure the one Mirrcuri was gone. Luckily he was. After a few long moments of wriggling about, I finally had managed to reach the device and began to pull it out. Flipping it over carefully in my hand, I pressed the button again, and this time the hand that was holding the sonic was freed. I smirked in defiance of the machine and of the Mirrcuri._ _

_ _I then took and pointed the device at my other wrist, then my neck, freeing both in one fell swoop. Now all I had to do was yank out the lines. This part was going to hurt like hell and I knew it. Standing up, I braced myself to lunge forward just so I could yank them out all at once. There was no time to waste. I gave a count to three, but pulled on two instead and screamed out._ _

_ _Falling to the floor briefly out of breath, I looked about again to see if anyone was brought to attention by my cry out. No one yet. Scrambling, I got up and looked at the mess of tools that Zek had been using earlier. Eventually my eyes fell upon something familiar ish. Well more like something again that could have been straight out of a show, but was more recognizable in some ways. It was a futuristic syringe, like a hypo straight out of something like star trek. I greedily picked it up and hoped that whatever might have been in it, would incapacitated the Mirrcuri who'd tortured me._ _

_ _Then I heard the lab doors open. Quickly I stuffed the sonic back into my back pocket and hid the hypo device deep into my grasp along my wrist so it was not visible. Before me Zek returned, shocked to see me free._ _

_ _"How did you?" he asked in a baffled tone._ _

_ _"Lucky I guess." I smirked, then dramatically picked up something else off the table, something I was hoping he'd react to in fear from. Luckily this worked because he put his hands up, his body now along with his eye twitching just a bit._ _

_ _"Now, put that down. You don't even know how that works." he stated with a bit of fear, good he should._ _

_ _"Or?" I raised a brow._ _

_ _"Just please, don't. I'll do whatever, just put that down." he said his hands still up in front of himself, hoping that would defend him._ _

_ _"Did you give them mercy when they begged?" I stated coldly._ _

_ _"I..." Zek stammered._ _

_ _"Well did you?" I asked again. "How does it feel to feel human emotions? To know what it's like being on the defenseless end of things hmm."_ _

_ _"I, um, please, I'm sorry." the Mirrcuri pleaded, trying to back up. I had a feeling the creature was going to call for back up somehow._ _

_ _"Sorry is not enough for the pain, damage, and trauma you cause mine and many other's people." I stated with a fiery tone, jabbed towards him with the unknown object with one hand and turned a bit in a dance with my body to stab him in the neck with the other that held the hypo. Yay for watching television. Some things could come in handy._ _

_ _Surprisingly my tactic worked. The man put a hand up to his throat and then his eyes rolled back into his head before he fell over having passed out. I actually panicked a moment and out of habit actually tried to check the man's pulse, even though he was not human actually. Strangely enough, there was one. Okay, so I only knocked him out. My conscious could be clear. I'd never killed someone before and I don't think I was about to start either._ _

_ _I stood back up and turned around to look at the others, then looked down at the sonic. It was time to free my friends, and the others who were trapped here. I raised the sonic at the first bed and pushed the button. There came a loud click from the manacles that held them, and I smiled._ _

_ _"Bingo." I stated softly._ _

_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

_ _Moments later my friends were awake and we were hauling ass out the door of the lab. They had tried to ask me what had happened, but I didn't want to explain right there with a Mirrcuri in presence still knocked out cold. There was just too much risk of him waking. However, by the time I had released them, the fake face of Jaiden dropped off the Mirrcuri, leaving it in its natural state. Once we got far enough away from the lab itself and rounded a corner to a side corridor, I finally stopped to take a breather and tell them as much as I could in a short amount of time._ _

_ _"Aliens." I was able to sum up in one word._ _

_ _"Aliens!" Sansa squeaked._ _

_ _"Shhh, they'll hear us!" I hissed. "They probably have already seen us through security cams."_ _

_ _"Sorry." she breathed. "The last thing I remember was the party and then..."_ _

_ _"Yea I know." I nodded._ _

_ _"I remember a meeting with James." Aaron said rubbing the back of his neck._ _

_ _"I don't." James stated seriously._ _

_ _"You wouldn't, you were already gone." I chimed in._ _

_ _"I remember getting something from the mail room and then nothing." Jaiden stated scrunching his face._ _

_ _"Right. Well we are all on a ship now and these aliens, these Mirrcuri, are trying to use us to invade Earth I believe." I said firmly._ _

_ _"What like invasion of the body snatchers?" Aaron said a weird look crossing his face._ _

_ _"Yeah something like that." I said. "Anyway, we need to get a move on. I'd take you back to the hanger bay, but I think we are too far for that."_ _

_ _"So then where?" James said more grumpily. Was this dude always like this? I'd never really spent time with James, but Aaron had. Even he was giving the other man an odd look just a bit, even though they were supposed to be friends or at least worker colleagues._ _

_ _"The engine room." I stated._ _

_ _"How are we supposed to get there?" James seemed to mule. This guy was starting to seem super annoying. "I mean if what you say is true about security cams."_ _

_ _"Already got a plan for that." I beamed, trying not to let Mr. Eeyore get me in a mood. "Already saw it done once before, just gotta find one again."_ _

_ _I began to look around, "Help me look for a panel that's not quite like the rest. It should be a hatch to a service tunnel or ventilation. It won't look like ventilation like we know so keep an eye out."_ _

_ _As we searched about, I got this sudden urge, like a faint poke to my brain that I should pull out The Doctor's sonic device. Once I did I stared at it wondering what I was supposed to do with it. It wasn't set to find something. Yet somehow it was as if I was being guided how to use it even without The Doctor right there to show me how._ _

_ _I began to actually flick through the different settings and finally came across one that just seemed to "feel right". The moment I landed on it I began to point the device all around me. At different points it sounded louder than others and sped up in other areas as it grew in sound. I come to realize the thing was probably looking for space between the walls or something._ _

_ _I began to move while the others physically searched. The sound began to get louder and faster just as Aaron pointed out he might have found something._ _

_ _"Over here!" Aaron called and gestured for me to come over. "I think I found one."_ _

_ _I scanned it with the screwdriver, and just by chance, Aaron had been right._ _

_ _"Honestly I think I could kiss you right about now." I stated with a smile and even did so by kissing his cheek. Aaron was at a loss of words as he put a hand to his face. Before he got too lost in thought though, James interrupted it, "Hey Romeo, you mind opening it then so we can get a move on."_ _

_ _"Oh yeah, right." he stated and then put his hands around the edges of the panel. I helped by putting hands around the edges he couldn't reach. With the nimbleness of the two of us, and strength, we were able to both pull the panel off the wall._ _

_ _"Hah!" Aaron cried out in victory._ _

_ _"Alright guys, come on. Everybody in." I ushered._ _

_ _"But ladies first." Aaron mused._ _

_ _"Then you're a perfect candidate." I teased. "No seriously I'll cover the rear. Sansa why don't you go first. Then James you can go second, the rest of you can follow and Aaron and I will take up the rear."_ _

_ _I was a bit embarrassed I didn't know the other two or three lefts names outside of the fourth being Jaiden. Sansa didn't argue though, she popped right in. James rolled his eyes at me, but then went in after her. I swear I wanted to sonic that man's yuppy attitude arse bopping across the galaxy right about then. Jaiden actually took up the middle, which was good. Then came me and Aaron last. We picked up the panel and put it back as best we could before moving on._ _

_ _The shaft was very close quarters, and practically phobic inducing, but luckily I wasn't afraid of tight spaces. Otherwise this would have been a very bad day for me. Not that it wasn't already because it was, but it would have been much worse. I had put the screwdriver back in my pocket before moving, and then kept my eyes and ears open for any sign of the sound of engines or something that closely resembled them._ _

_ _It had seemed like forever us being cramped up in the tunnel. The heat alone was almost unbearable even though the metal itself was cool to the touch. It was just that a bunch of bodies in close proximity was just too much. It made it smell a bit like a small time musical instrument shop. Eventually though, relief did come. One of the others could feel a hum through the palms of their hands as we moved along. The person, another female, looked back at me and gestured to the floor. I laid my hands flat against the metal and tried to feel what she was feeling. I just could barely feel it. So instead I put my ear down to the plate below me. Now I could tell there was a vibration. We had to be close._ _

_ _Looking back up I gave a nod in silence then pointed forward. That's the way we stayed while traveling the tunnels, just so we wouldn't get caught. Carefully we moved until everyone could feel the floor vibrating. This had to be it, the engines._ _

_ _"Okay," I whispered, but it seemed to still reverb. "We're going to have to be quick as we can. Sansa, James, can you two punch the panel there, it looks a lot like the one we came through."_ _

_ _"Sure." Sansa stated, turning her body to let her feet be towards the panel. James did the same, just not enthusiastically. They both at the same time after the count of three, kicked the panel and it went clattering down onto the ground with a plop._ _

_ _"Go!" I commanded, and everyone filed out with me the last to leave. It really didn't matter at this point if we put it back, if there were guards in this room, they'd be on top of us very soon. "Keep an eye out for a man in a long greyish coat and a girl in basic military like uniform. They are who we are looking for."_ _

_ _Everyone understood and we all began to sort of fan out to look for The Doctor and hopefully Cass. Suddenly the lights changed colors as we moved along from their normal color to a red. Well that had to mean something._ _

_ _ _Critical failure, transwarp pulse engines unresponsive, thermal levels rising, manual shutdown is required. Emanate destruction calculated....20 minutes and counting. All personnel are required to evacuate the premises until situation is rectified or immediate detonation. Error Code...4931482._ _ _

_ _That didn't sound good. However, at the same time I wondered. I jogged around a few corners, and then, there he was. Him and Cassrah both, the two of them smiling as if they had done something brilliant._ _

_ _"Doctor!" I called out as I came running over._ _

_ _"Alex!" he cried and actually took me in a swooping fashion into his arms and hugged me tight. "I knew it! I just knew! Oh look at you, brave Alex."_ _

_ _He put me down finally and ran a hand along my cheek. It made me close my eyes briefly and put my hand up to his with a smile. He then finally stepped back after that and saw the rest of the group arrive._ _

_ _"Reinforcements! Wonderful!" The Doctor stated happily. "So, um, I think it's probably best time we get out of here now. This ship is set to go critical in about ooo, eighteen minutes by this point. Don't want to be here when it does."_ _

_ _"You're seriously going to send this ship sky high?" I said, eyes going wide. "What about the other people?!"_ _

_ _The Doctor looked at me, his own eyes going wide, now remembering that there were more than just me and the small group I was with. "Oh, well, I'm sure they'll be fine. You got them to the hanger bay. At least that's what Cassrah here told me."_ _

_ _"Yes but they still have to load into a ship or maybe two, and hope to heavens someone can figure out how to fly!" I said in exasperation._ _

_ _"Already on that love." Cassrah stated. "Called down while we worked out the calculations for the engine failure."_ _

_ _"To be honest Alex, I am not expecting the ship to go sky high. I'm more expecting them to come fix it and be more distracted by that, then come after everyone else." The Doctor implied. "Seriously, do you really think I could be that heartless?"_ _

_ _To be honest with how angry he had looked before on the command deck I actually could have doubted. However, his words seemed honest enough._ _

_ _"Besides," he continued. "Even if the ship does go into full critical failure, they won't want to die, so they'll find ways to teleport out or escape by pods or something themselves."_ _

_ _"Oh great so if they don't fix their engines they'll be stranded on Earth." James finally popped in._ _

_ _"Essentially until I could collect them all." The Doctor stated. "Who are you by the way?"_ _

_ _"James Cazrin, son of Michael Cazrin." James puffed out proudly about his name._ _

_ _"Never heard." The Doctor waved off._ _

_ _"Well who do you think you are sir?" James brooded._ _

_ _"Your only chance to survive if you just shut up." The Doctor stated, then turn back to me. "Do you still have it?"_ _

_ _"What?" I at first asked blankly then remembered...sonic screwdriver. "Oh! Right yes!"_ _

_ _I pulled out the sonic and handed it to him._ _

_ _"Great!" he spun about. "Sansa, Aaron, good to see you two alive. You must be Jaiden. Don't know you three but pleasure."_ _

_ _He didn't reintroduce to James though, I could tell he didn't like that man either._ _

_ _"Time we go." The Doctor pointed in a forward ho fashion and began to move very fast to the door. I looked at James with a you're a bit of a prick stare before I followed The Doctor out, catching up in stride with him. As we made our way back down the corridor, I had the highest impression we were heading right back to the TARDIS._ _

_ _As we ran Sansa came up alongside me, "Who is he?"_ _

_ _"The Doctor." I stated._ _

_ _"Doctor Who?" Sansa gave a confused face._ _

_ _"Exactly." I just replied._ _

_ _"Wait what?!" Sansa questioned._ _

_ _"Just what I said." I smirked._ _

_ _"You don't mean?" her eyes went wide._ _

_ _"Yep." I gave a short laugh._ _

_ _"Oh holy Cheetos." she breathed, falling back again in pace with Aaron who was right behind me._ _

_ _"Cool." Aaron stated, sounded almost unphased by the fact._ _

_ _"Totally." I stated as we reached to the TARDIS finally._ _

_ _"No way." Sansa stated stopping a moment dead in her tracks._ _

_ _"Way." I said as The Doctor went up to the door and unlocked it for us all to clamber in._ _

_ _"Right in we all go, come on. Can explain later." The Doctor urge in a hurry and gestured for everyone to step aboard. People didn't argue, not even James. We all made our way towards the TARDIS to get in. Before we could all get inside though there was a call out by someone._ _

_ _"DOCTOR!" the Mirrcuri captain yelled angrily with a hiss at him. "You won't get away with this!"_ _

_ _"I'm sorry." The Doctor stated turning towards them, putting hands in his coat pockets. I watched myself from the door as the rest had finally finished climbing in. "But I already have. Better pop off and fix those engines before they go into meltdown. Toodles."_ _

_ _He waved off the Mirrcuri captain and the guards that flanked them. Rage filled the captain's eyes as The Doctor turned away and began to usher me to go inside. Before either of us could get far though, I heard the same discharge I had before when the one group of us got shot at and that force field went up. It made us both turn our gazes back as we felt a bit of reverberation, but nothing hit us._ _

_ _The Doctor, however, was not pleased. He turned fully back and took a few good steps forward towards the Mirrcuri and spat, "How dare you."_ _

_ _He then pointed a finger at them, "This is over. No more. Once I get as many of these people back to their homes as possible, I am going to make sure that....YOU....NEVER....SET FOOT.....NEAR EARTH AGAIN! Do you understand me?"_ _

_ _His voice was cold, almost like ice. Later I'd realize that, the man that had come out at that moment wasn't just The Doctor, but the "Oncoming Storm"._ _

_ _"Don't forget that I tried. I showed you mercy. But no more." he seethed and turned his back on the Mirrcuri, pushing me into the TARDIS before closing the door roughly behind him. There was a long moment of silence._ _

_ _"Uh Doctor." I finally tried to speak up. The rest were either too shocked by the bigger on the insideness or to terrified by The Doctor's outburst to actually try and comment._ _

_ _"External shield." The Doctor stated, his prickly demeanor going from angry to suddenly more chipper in less than five seconds. I knew deep down inside it was a different story though. "Let get out of here."_ _

_ _He went around the console flipping switches and nobs as he went. While the rest sort of stood around, some crossing their arms over their chests as a source of comfort, I went and walked over to The Doctor._ _

_ _"Doctor?" I quietly question, just as he put his hand on the lever._ _

_ _"Hmm?" he looked at me, I could see the sadness in his eyes._ _

_ _"Are you okay?" I asked quietly._ _

_ _"Yea, fine, just peachy." he gave me a smile, but it was such the fakest smile I could have ever seen. He wasn't okay at all. He just told a race of aliens to go screw themselves practically, and I could tell he actually kind of regretted he had to. I put my hand on his and lightly smiled at him._ _

_ _"It really is okay if you're not." I stated and squeezed his hand._ _

_ _"I'm getting you lot home and then making sure the others in the bay get out safe. That's all that really matters to me." he stated in a detached voice._ _

_ _"Is it?" I asked._ _

_ _"Seriously, you're a bad liar." Aaron pipped up._ _

_ _"Oi, not you too." The Doctor stated feeling a bit cornered._ _

_ _"Just sayin' what I see." Aaron shrugged._ _

_ _"Yeah well, I'm fine. So there." The Doctor shot back, then looked down at me. "Ready?"_ _

_ _"Yeah." I stated with a sigh, half out of relief half out of sadness for The Doctor. We both pulled the lever at the same time and the TARDIS lurched once more through time and space, sending the others including Aaron flying to the outer rail from the console itself because they weren't prepared like I was. We were going home._ _


End file.
